Astraea: The Mafia Goddess
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Xanxus wasn't the only child the Vongola Nono had adopted? After Xanxus' coup d'etat, the 9th Vongola has Iemitsu take the reincarnation of the Mafia Goddess away to be hidden.
1. Prologue: Astraea's Return

SailorStar9: This is the start of another new fic. I blame Angel of Courage for my current obsession. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: What if Xanxus wasn't the only child the Vongola Nono had adopted? After Xanxus' coup d'etat, the Vongola Nono had Iemitsu take the reincarnation of the Mafia Goddess away to be hidden. 14 years later, Mizuno Ami awakens her destiny as the Star Maiden, Astraea.

Pairing:

First Generation: Alaude/Sienna (Astraea's past incarnation)

Tenth Generation: Hibari/Ami (Astraea's current incarnation)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Prologue: Astraea's Return

* * *

><p>It was a simple plan.<p>

It was supposed to be one hundred percent foolproof.

The plan was devised by Hino Rei and Tsukino Usagi. Both girls were Sailor Senshi, soldiers of love and justice.

The plan was to have Luna herself eject Ami as Sailor Mercury.

However, it was Rei that had came up with the plan to forcibly remove Ami's Senshi status. After convincing Usagi that Ami was too weak to be one of them, she suggested to have Usagi challenge Ami to prove herself by a Combat Trial on the shrine grounds, Rei as Sailor Mars would attack from the trees, and thus making Sailor Mercury lose the trial. Luna would then demand Ami to turn over her henshin pen.

What happened on that day was something that not even Usagi and Rei did not see coming.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_What?" Ami exploded as the news was dropped in her lap. She was inside the common room of the Shrine, surrounded by Usagi, Rei and Luna._

"_You heard right!" Usagi snapped, playing the role of Trial victor to the fullest. "You lost the Combat Trial!"_

"_Usagi, calm down." Luna soothed, acting as the voice of reason. Turning to Ami, she looked at the water Senshi. "Ami... those were the terms you'd agreed to when you accepted the challenge."_

"_Yes, but it's _one-on-one_!" Ami argued._

"_Are you calling Luna a liar?" Makoto asked, her voice turning dangerous._

"_Makoto, calm," Luna ordered. Once the priestess backed off, Luna turned to the water Senshi. "There is only one way we can deal with this situation, you will hand over your henshin pen."_

"_Just admit you've lost the Trial, Ami!" Usagi snapped. "Admit it and accept the consequences!"_

_Ami spun on the blonde "I wasn't speaking to you, Tsukino!" she replied, her voice taking on a steely hardness. "Do me a favor and shut up."_

_Luna sighed, "Ami, you have to take responsibility for your actions."_

"_But, Luna..." Ami began.  
><em>

"_Do not interrupt me," Luna snapped. "You have only one choice, hand over your henshin pen."_

_Ami's blood was boiling, the biggest betrayal was from Luna herself. Surely she would be the one to see reason, but it was no use. Ami had her back up against the wall. She should have seen this sooner. None of the girls really cared for her._

"_Ami, what is your decision?"_

_Luna's voice broke Ami out of her reverie. She leveled her gaze on the Moon cat. The one person that she could count on to stand by her side, was siding with the girls._

_"You can continue being heroines for all I care," Ami stated flatly. "I quit. I would rather slit my own throat rather than be the whipping girl and scapegoat for a group of self-righteous, back-stabbing bitches for eternity." she glared at Makoto, who squirmed under her glare. "And if you think that Trial was truly one-one-one, then all of you need to get your heads examined."_

"_Ami!" Luna admonished._

_Usagi and Rei looked at each other; this _definitely_ was not part of the plan. By this time, Ami would have kowtowed to Luna's demands and forked over her transformation pen. And now, this little stunt of the two conspirators had pushed Ami over the edge, the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back._

_"How dare you, Mizuno!" Rei shouted. "Apologize to Usagi if you know what's good for you!"_

_"Piss off, priestess girl," was Ami's reply. When it looked like Rei was going to attack her, she pulled out her trump card. "I got your father's number on speed dial on my cellphone. Don't give me a reason to use it," she threatened. "Unless you want your grandfather's precious shrine to lose face, then you better sit down and shut up, you priestess wannabe."_

_Ami's threat had gotten through to Rei, who backed off._

"_Mizuno Ami," Luna barked. "You will hand over your henshin pen,_ _whether you like it or not! If you don't, then I will revoke Queen Selenity's blessings from you!"_

_Usagi and Rei both exchanged glances. This was getting out of hand. They wanted Ami gone, not this._

_Ami leveled a cold glare at the Moon cat before turning on her heels and storming towards the front door._

_Usagi tried to stop her "Ami, wait!"_

_Ami had reached the staircase, Without turning around, she addressed the blond. "We have nothing else to discuss, Tsukino Usagi." The cold formality that she used to address the Moon Senshi surprised even the other co-conspirator, as Usagi stepped back as if she was slapped. "I told you that the Trial was a facade, that it wasn't one-on-one." Ami continued and showed Luna a burnt mark on her arm that was obviously from Sailor Mars _'Fire Soul'_ attack. She turned to the two girls. "My congratulations to the three of you. You got me out of the Senshi, but my resignation comes with a heavy price." slipping on the Heavens Flame ring, she burnt the Mercury henshin pen into a char. The former Senshi turned to her mentor, anger evident on his face. When she spoke, her voice was ice-cold. "You took their side over mine. In any case, that makes you no better than them."_

_"Ami..." Makoto began._

_"Save it," she snapped "You just lost a Senshi. I want nothing more to do with the Senshi, I want nothing to do with the White Moon name, and I want nothing to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see any of you ever again. I hate you all."_

_The tone was calm, but the anger in her voice was evident, as it chilled the offending party to the bone. Ami then departed from the shrine, leaving the Moon cat and the three girls in a state of shock as what Ami had done finally settled in._

_Ami had renounced her allegiance to the White Moon. Soon, she was gone._

_Usagi and Rei had watched the entire debacle play out. So far, everything had gone according to plan... until Ami abdicated her loyalty and left the shrine in a rage._

_The two girls were thinking the same thing, as they realized that their scheme had backfired in the most extreme way: 'What have we done?'_

* * *

><p>Ami continued to storm through the city streets. she suspected that Rei would try something like this, but she never suspected that Luna would betray her.<p>

"Dino." the male voice spoke on the other end after Ami dialed a number.

"It's time," Ami simply spoke into her cellphone. "I'm ready."

"So those whores finally made their move, eh?" Dino was not surprised.

"Yes," Ami confirmed. "It is time for me to answer my true calling."

"Understood, Astraea-sama." the older male replied before cutting the call.

* * *

><p>That night, a emergency council meeting was held between the two girls.<p>

"This scheme of yours has gone too far, Rei," Usagi hissed.

"What's done is done," Rei said firmly. "That baka weakling is gone."

"This plan of yours did not take into account that Ami would actually renounce her loyalty and disappear!" Usagi whispered furiously.

Rei nodded. "Indeed. Mizuno has shown her true colors and has turned tail and fled like the coward that she truly is. I am right. What's done is done. The purity of the Senshi is finally restored."

"The plan was to force Ami into turning her henshin pen over to Luna." Usagi snapped. "This plan is fucked up because we did not see this coming! What happens if Ami dies out there? What then?"

Rei sniffed. "The world would be better off without a spineless wuss like her."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. Arc 1: The Ring Battle, Start!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 1: The Ring Battle, Start!

* * *

><p>"Hold it, Xanxus." a blast of silver Flames stopped Xanxus from killing Tsuna.<p>

"That's enough. I'll take charge from here." Iemitsu declared.

"Dad?" Tsuna gaped when his father appeared.

"The 10th's father?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Iemitsu." Xanxus glared.

"Why are you here?" Squalo demanded.

"Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external adviser?" Iemitsu inquired.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Tsuna was confused.

"Their bloodthirst is astounding." Ryohei gaped.

"Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu." Squalo snapped. "All you know how to do is run away, you coward!"

"What was that?" Basil retorted.

"Hold on, Basil." Iemitsu stopped his disciple.

"I wasn't running." Iemitsu corrected. "I was waiting for a response from the 9th. I've been having issues with your conflict and the 9th's approval of it. I sent a letter to the 9th with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." he produced a rolled-up parchment. "This is a direct order from the 9th."

"I don't know what you're talking about at all." Tsuna was still confused. "Why do you know all of this?"

"Vongola's external adviser." Reborn supplied. "That is his post within Vongola. One who is Vongola, but also is not. Normally he is an outsider who answers only to the Goddess Astraea, but during emergencies, he has the right to succeed the Boss. In actuality, he's the number two."

"Dad's number two?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"And the external adviser has a part equal to the Boss in deciding the successor by acting as the Goddess Astraea's voice." Reborn added. "He has the right to give the Half Vongola Rings to whomever the Goddess chooses."

"Half of the Rings?" Tsuna echoed.

"Didn't I tell you?" Reborn asked. "The seven different Vongola Rings are just shards by themselves. They become proof of the successor when each pair of pieces is combined to form a Vongola Ring."

"So that's why it's so oddly shaped." Tsuna realized.

"In other words, you must have both halves to become the successor." Reborn concluded. "Though it's rare for the Boss and Goddess to choose different candidates."

"This is the direct order from the 9th." Basil presented Tsuna with the scroll.

"Direct order?" Tsuna took the parchment. "A Dying Will Flame?" he gaped, opening the scroll.

"That is the 9th's Dying Flame Seal." Mammon noted, Xanxus having received the similar parchment. "There's no mistake. That's a true, direct order."

"I can't read Italian." Tsuna gasped. "What does it say?"

"To translate and summarize, this is what it says," Iemitsu chuckled. "Until now, I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the 10th."

"What?" Tsuna gasped. "He's the 9th's son?"

"However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change." the letter continued. "That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the Rings to Xanxus."

_Why did you fight, Dad?_ Tsuna gaped. _You should have given it to them!_

"However, I do not wish for my Family to fight amongst itself for no reason." the letter continued.

"Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, though a method we can all agree on." Iemitsu recited. "This is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus. The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor; to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and the Varia! A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Ring."

"A fight?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yeah." Iemitsu nodded. "After that, it just says to wait for directions."

"Directions?" Gokudera echoed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the Cervello leapt out. "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"We are the Cervello Organization who serve directly under the 9th." the Cervello replied. "During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the 9th's." the women presented another scroll.

_There's a Dying Will Flame on that as well._ Tsuna realized.

"The 9th believes that this measure will please all the members of the Family." the Cervello added. "Any objections, Xanxus-sama? Thank you very much." they nodded, taking Xanxus' silence as acceptance.

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu voiced. "Even I, the external adviser, have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola Family is at stake?"

"We cannot recognize your objection." the Cervello stated. "We serve the 9th and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."

"What?" Iemitsu growled.

"What a shame." Lussuria laughed.

The Varia Sun Guardian's laughter was cut short when the crossroad was shrouded by an immense, yet serene silvery aura.

"Then, would my objection be recognized?" Astraea inquired, her Heavens Ring blazing.

"Astraea-sama, it's dangerous for you to reveal yourself now." Iemitsu protested.

"We cannot make an exception," the Cervello stated. "Even for you, my Lady. Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the Boss, and the other by the external adviser." the Cervello added. "And during the announcement of a successor, a completed Ring is given to the chosen seven. However, this time has become an exception. The sets of seven chosen by the two of them do not match and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose. Meaning, the seven led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the 9th, and the seven led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the Goddess Astraea-sama. Now we'll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives on them. The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night. We will explain the details there. We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening. Farewell." the two females jumped off.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Arc 1: The Ring Conflict, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 2: The Ring Conflict, Part One

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Gokudera stood outside the hotel room Ami was currently residing in. After the confrontation earlier, he had immediately recognized not only the Heaven's Flame Ring, and also the Goddess' Sacred Girdle. So when Basil left him a whispered instruction from the Goddess, he had obeyed.

Recognizing the teen, the two black-suited guards allowed the bomber entrance.

"I see the lessons you took when you were younger came in handy." Astraea remarked.

"Yes," Gokudera was immediately on one knee as Astraea faced him. "Your Sacred Girdle and the Heaven's Ring, I would be blind not to recognize you, Astraea-sama."

"Gokudera Hayato," Astraea started, her aura blazing. "Listen carefully to what I have to say. The path the Mafia had taken after the 2nd assumed power was not what the Primo and I had intended; that is why my return signifies the the radical change in the Mafia's operational directions. Xanxus will not take my reappearance lying down; he is still stuck in the olden ways, despite the 9th's struggles to re-divert the Mafia back to the ways which Primo had designated. That is why," she cast a stern look at her chosen Storm Guardian. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians _must_ win this battle."

"I understand," Gokudera bowed lower. "You have my word, as the 10th's Storm Guardian, that I will be victorious."

"And Tsuna?" Iemitsu looked at the Goddess, once Gokudera was gone.

"Reborn will drill the consequences into him." Astraea replied. "But it is entirely up to him whether he wants to fight or not. Iemitsu, have you decided on the bearer of the Half Mist Vongola Ring?"

"I have." Iemitsu admitted. "But he's currently... incapacitated."

"If you meant Rokudo Mukuro," Astraea chuckled at the adviser's momentarily shocked expression. "Bring me to him; perhaps I can convince him."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Impossible!" Tsuna was insistent. "No one told me he was so dangerous." he shivered under the covers. "Those weren't the eyes of a human."

"They are pretty dangerous." Reborn agreed.

"Don't just agree!" Tsuna snapped. "And why do I have to be involved in the fight in order to become the successor?"

"I'd like to ask that myself." Reborn admitted. "As far as I know, the 9th isn't the type of guy who'd promote this kind of mindless battle. I can only imagine that something happened."

"Something?" Tsuna echoed. "And Dad messed up too! Why didn't he hand over the Rings? This wouldn't have happened if he's given Xanxus the Rings."

"That's not true." Reborn corrected. "You've sensed that girl's aura, didn't you?"

"That girl..." Tsuna recalled the appearance of Astraea. "Who was she?"

"Astraea-sama," Reborn replied. "The Goddess revered by the Mafia; her materialization indicates the the direction of the Mafia _will_ change. She has chosen _you_ to lead the Mafia back to the right path. Besides, Xanxus is a man who doesn't make oversights. Sooner or later, you would all have been killed."

"That's terrible!" Tsuna ducked under the covers. "Why did this happen? Training is useless! I don't want to do it!"

"I see." Reborn walked off. "Then go to school. Xanxus will end up killing his biggest opposition: Lady Astraea."

Tsuna's terror turned into shocked realization.

* * *

><p>After the Lightning Ring Battle...<p>

"It was inevitable that this would be in my hand." Xanxus grinned, the Sky Vongola Ring on his finger. "Can you imagine anyone else besides me being the Boss of Vongola?"

"Damn it." Gokudera cursed.

"The other Rings don't matter." Xanxus declared. "I can dispose of you whenever I wish in the name of Vongola with this Ring. But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool."

"Xanxus!" Iemitsu barked. "What did you do to the 9th?"

"It's your job to find that out, external adviser." Xanxus snorted.

"You bastard, did you..." Iemitsu growled.

"Calm down, Iemitsu." Astraea cautioned. "You don't have any proof. Put your gun away, Reborn."

"Rejoice, you frauds." Xanxus remarked. "I'm giving you a chance. I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola Rings and the position as Boss. But if you lose, not only will everything that is precious to you disappear, the little girl's," he pointed to Astraea. "Life will also be forfeit."

"I accept." Astraea gave her adopted brother a look of sure assurance. "I have the absolute confidence in the successors I picked."

"Astraea-sama..." Tsuna looked at the Star Maiden.

"Show me the power with which the old man was so obsessed." Xanxus demanded. "Woman," he turned to the Cervello. "Go on."

"I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match." the Cervello declared. "Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardians of Storm."

"So Gokudera's next." Yamamoto remarked.

"You'll do all right." Ryohei assured. "We're counting on you."

_It's my turn already?_ Gokudera wondered. _And my technique isn't ready yet._

"So it'll be Bel." Xanxus noted. "Not bad."

"Boss." Levi knelt before Xanxus. "This is the Thunder Ring. Please take it."

"I don't want it." Xanxus stated. "Levi, if you disgrace me again..."

"I will die." Levi finished and the Varia vanished.

"Iemitsu, you need to go to Italy." Astraea instructed. "I'm concerned about grandfather."

"Understood, Astraea-sama." Iemitsu received his order. "Reborn, I'm leaving Tsuna and the others in your care."

"Leave it to me." Reborn assured. "I know more about them than you."

* * *

><p>During the Mist Ring Battle...<p>

Tsuna, affected by the illusions that bombarded the battlefield, started having visions.

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

"_I will protect Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, who are still on the run." Iemitsu assured._

"_You are an eccentric." Chrome chuckled. "I have had all of my abilities taken away. I can stay out on this side only for a short while, even when I borrow this girl's body."_

"_I don't mind." Astraea insured. "I want you to become Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. Read me, Mukuro," she ignited her Holy Flare. "And know that I speak the truth; that the Mafia _will_ truly change and return to the _real_ path the Primo had always intended."_

Such purity... _the imprisoned teenager was stunned. _Such serenity... this girl... she speaks the truth. I _know_ I can trust her.

* * *

><p>After the fight...<p>

"Mukuro-sama..." Chikusa gasped.

"Amazing!" Ken cheered. "You're so strong!"

"How dare you come here!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites.

"What?" Ken growled.

"Hey, Gokudera." Yamamoto chided.

"Gokudera, that's fine." Astraea raised a arm to stop the Storm Guardian.

"You should be that cautious of me." the Mist Guardian warned Tsuna. "I don't intend to become friends with the Mafia. I only became a Guardian to guard the Star Maiden, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I've gotten a little tired." he muttered. "This girl..." he collapsed into Astraea's arms, turning back into Chrome.

"I understand." Astraea nodded. "A wonderful fight, the two of you."

_Mukuro pushed himself._ Astraea realized. _He used a great deal of power to materialize himself. He won't be able to come to this side for awhile._

"Was that an illusion of Mukuro, or was she the illusion?" Gokudera was confused.

"Oh yeah!" Tsuna exclaimed. "How are her organs?"

"There's nothing to worry about it." Reborn assured. "Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions."

"She's asleep." Tsuna was relieved.

"She gets tired so easily." Ken sighed. "This is why humans are..."

"You're human too." Gokudera reminded.

"Let's go, Ken." Chikusa walked off.

"Are you abandoning her?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk." Ken shrugged. "I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She's not Mukuro after all."

"Each side now has three Rings." the Cervello declared. "So we will continue the Conflict. Tomorrow is the long-awaited final battle between Guardians, the match between the Guardians of Cloud."

"It's Hibari's turn." Gokudera realized.

"Hey, Xanxus." Reborn called. "What are you going to do? If Hibari wins tomorrow, the Ring count will be four to three. Even though you have the Sky Ring, it will make Tsuna's side the winner."

when that happens, you'd better keep your promise and give up all rights as a successor."

"Of course." Xanxus agreed. "I will respect the spirit of Vongola and honor the conditions of the duel. If Mosca loses the Cloud match, I'll hand over everything to you."

"That means there's only one left." Ryohei stated.

"I don't want to admit it, but if that guy's fighting..." Gokudera grinned.

* * *

><p>Later, by the riverside...<p>

"Yo." Dino greeted his student. "Your match will be tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"Give it a try." Hibari smirked.

"Isn't that enough for today?" Dino sighed. "He's not listening." he chuckled when Hibari charged. "Careful!" he dodged.

"I'll bite you to death with the next one!" Hibari swore.

"Geez, time for me to get serious." Dino muttered.

"I take it this is normal." Astraea remarked, amused as the two decked it out.

"Astraea-sama." Romairo looked at the teen Goddess.

"Romairo, _how many_ times have I told you and Dino to _please drop the 'sama'_?" Astraea reminded. "It's bad enough that Iemitsu and Basil do it, and I just can't get Tsuna to kick the habit, I certainly have no need for the two of you to do the same. Geez..." she sighed.

"And to answer your question, yes, this is normal." Romairo nodded.

"Don't tell me they're going to keep this up all night." Astraea blinked.

"Well..." Romairo trailed.

"Right stupid question." Astraea muttered. "If he's anything like _that guy_... I swear their hotheadedness is contagious."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Arc 1: The Ring Conflict, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 3: The Ring Conflict, Part Two

* * *

><p>On the night of the Cloud Ring battle...<p>

_It couldn't be!_ Ami's eyes widened when Iemitsu sent the blueprints of the Gola Mosca and the flight schedule of the 9th''s private jet over to her after he and his team had infiltrated the Italy home base. _If this is true, then... grandfather!_ Not bothering to keep the blueprints, she dialed a number. "Dino." she voiced.

"Astraea-sama..." Dino was surprised to hear her frantic tone.

"Listen," Ami cut him short. "Can you take me to Namimori Middle School?"

"But, the Cloud Ring battle..." Dino trailed.

"That's _precisely_ the reason I _have_ to go there," Ami insisted. "The information Iemitsu just sent over confirmed my suspicions. Grandfather isn't in Italy."

"The 9th isn't in Italy?" Dino echoed. "Then where..."

"He's in Japan." Ami replied. "There isn't a moment to lose. We have to stop the Cloud Ring battle right now!"

* * *

><p>In Namimori Middle School...<p>

Tsuna blocked off Gola Mosca's charge with one hand and powered up his flame.

"Stop this battle at once!" Ami ordered, arriving at the battered battlefield.

"Lady Astraea..." Tsuna had chopped the front of the metal casting apart. "But why?"

"Grandfather is _inside_ the Mosca!" Ami shouted.

"Grandfather?" Tsuna echoed when the bound and gagged 9th dropped to the ground.

"A person came out of that thing." Gokudera exclaimed.

"This man..." Tsuna stammered, powering down. "The 9th..."

"GRANDFATHER!" Ami cried, rushing over.

"Why?" Basil was stunned. "Why is he here?"

"What in the world is going on?" Tsuna knelt by the grandfather-granddaughter pair. "Why was he inside the Mosca?"

"Hey!" Reborn jumped in. "Get a hold of yourself. I've seen Mosca's structure before." he looked at the broke cockpit. "It seems like the 9th was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply."

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed. "Power supply? Why?"

"This is no time to be asking 'why'." Xanxus taunted. "You attacked the 9th."

"I did?" Tsuna was stunned.

"This isn't good." Reborn removed the leg bindings. "This wound can't be dealt with using first aid."

"That's..." Tsuna was shell-shocked.

"Who mercilessly punched that old man?" Xanxus continued. "Who scorched Mosca into two, along with the old man."

"No..." Timoteo voiced., his hand reaching out.

"Grandfather..." Ami whispered.

"It was my fault." Timoteo muttered. "We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi. Ami," he looked at his granddaughter. "You've grown. I'm sorry, the two of you. All of this happened because of my weakness. My weakness woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Slumber?" Reborn echoed. "What do you mean? After Xanxus left the 'crib', he left the Family and should be placed under heavy surveillance by Vongola."

"'Crib'?"" Tsuna echoed.

"The greatest coup d'etat attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago." Reborn supplied. "The dreadful facts that the 9th's son was responsible and his granddaughter was forced into hiding were kept secret. Only the tops of Vongola and the elite who fought in that battle knew about it."

"For Xanxus, time has stood still for eight years." Timoteo added. "He's been asleep ever since that time, inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity."

"What do you..." Tsuna stammered. "What in the world..."

"Tsunayoshi, I constantly hear about you from Reborn." Timoteo continued. "About the girl you like, about your school, about your friends. You are a child with a heart too ill-matched to that of a Mafia Boss. I know that you never once fought happily. You always have a wrinkle on your forehead and you swing your fists as if to pray. That's why I chose you as Vongola the 10th."

_Didn't he choose Xanxus?_ Tsuna was stunned. _A Dying Will Flame?_ He blinked when Timoteo ignited his Flame with his finger and pressing the finger on Tsuna's forehead. _It's so warm and familiar. I..._he realized he had met Timoteo when he was still a child. _I know this person. The Flame is getting smaller._

"I'm sorry." Timoteo muttered. "But I'm glad it's you."

"Wait!" Tsuna took his hand. "No."

"Grandfather!" Ami cried.

"How dare you kill the 9th." Xanxus accused. "I take your cruel treatment of the 9th as a challenge to this true son, Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of Vongola. Don't feign ignorance. The burns on the 9th's chest are more than enough proof. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what you've done. This is for the sake of my father, who was the Boss, and for the future of Vongola. I will defeat you and avenge him."

"What are you saying?" Gokudera demanded. "_You_ captured the 9th!"

"So, this is what you were after." Ami realized. "Even if he won the Ring Conflict and become the Boss-in-waiting, the ones who know about the 'crib' would object to his appointment and resist him, especially since I'd returned. But he avenges the 9th after framing Tsuna, it would be different. He would gain the absolute trust of many in the Family. And if he's stronger than Tsuna who was meant to be the 10th, he could prove that he is the true successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then, Xanxus did this to become the Boss and create a dictatorship." Basil concluded.

"Yeah." Ami agreed. "This was a trap. Were Mosca was to go out of control and put Tsuna's friends in danger, he predicted that Tsuna would come to rescue them."

"That..." Tsuna muttered. "Just for that..."

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture." the Cervello warned. "We are officially recording all statements."

"They're..." Yamamoto growled.

"I knew it." Gokudera hissed. "Cervello has always been on Xanxus' side."

"Do as you wish." Ami declared.

"We've already snapped." Reborn finished. "But I will keep my promise to the 9th and won't raise a hand. Not in my student's fight. However, even as I say that, I don't know what my student' who doesn't like fighting, will do."

"Nii-sama, you are no longer important." Ami materialized her Command Staff as she stood up. "I am reclaiming my birthright." her Holy Aura ablaze.

"Xanxus," Tsuna added. "I'll be taking that Ring back." "I won't let you succeed the 9th."

"Well said, Astraea-sama, Tsuna." Reborn nodded.

"I'll carve you into the history of Vongola." Xanxus snorted. "Shouting that there was a pathetic wimp who revolted against Xanxus."

"They're not alone!" Gokudera declared, dynamites in hand. "Astraea-sama and the 10th's wills..."

"Are our wills." Yamamoto finished, Chrome and Ryohei stood ready to fight.

"Personally." Hibari flashed his toufa.

"You brats want a fight?" Levi growled.

"Sounds fun." Belphegor grinned.

"Eradicate the traitors." Xanxus ordered.

"Please wait a moment." the Cervello put a stop to the pending fight. "The fight to avenge the 9th will be controlled by us. We have a duty to watch over the Vongola Rings."

"What are you saying, dogs of Xanxus?" Gokudera demanded.

"Watch your mouth." the Cervello warned. "We have the 9th's direct order. We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil barked. "You must have forced the 9th to make that Dying Will Flame Seal."

"As we said earlier, please refrain from conjecture." the Cervello cautioned. "This battle, which will determine the next Vongola Boss, shall be called the Sky Match. In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held. How does that suit you, Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad." Xanxus grinned.

"Then, tomorrow night," the Cervello declared. "Would everyone please gather at Namimori Middle."

"So you've given them a stay of execution." Belphegor was confident of Xanxus' victory.

"This is good news." Reborn remarked. "Tsuna was exhausted from his training today."

"Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act." Xanxus snorted. "Struggle with all your might." he tossed the Half Sky Vongola Ring to Tsuna. Erupting in a ball of Flames, he vanished.

"He disappeared..." Ryohei gaped. "Those women too."

"Grandfather!" Ami powered down, turning her attention back to her adoptive grandfather.

"9th!" Basil hurried over. "Please hold on!"

"Were we too late?" Dino asked.

"Bucking Bronco!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"You, take the 9th and any injured." Dino instructed. "We received word from the External Adviser team." he added, as his men cleared the battlefield. "I couldn't have imagined this happening. Are you all right?" he turned to Ami and Reborn.

"The damage we received was too great." Reborn answered.

"But still..." Ami looked at the other Guardians.

"Are you all right, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"You were surprisingly well behaved." Gokudera joked.

"If these incidents are drawing out that herbivore's power, then I can't intervene yet." Hibari stated.

"Hey, we're going home." Reborn kicked Tsuna on the back. "We're going back." he jumped on Tsuna's back. "You need to recharge for tomorrow's match."

"Why do you always kick me?" Tsuna whined.

"I felt irritated." Reborn retorted.

"What kind of reason is that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"And he's your sensei?" Ami gave Dino an amused look.

"Well..." Dino trailed sheepishly. _Hope isn't diminished yet, Reborn._ He mused.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Arc 1: The Sky Ring Battle, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 4: The Vongola Sky Ring Battle, Part One

* * *

><p>"The other side seems to be in good shape." Astraea remarked as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil burst in the the school compound.<p>

"10th!" Gokudera turned.

"Nii-sama." Astraea looked at her adoptive brother.

"You came, trash." Xanxus smirked.

"We've been waiting for you." the Cervello started. "Now, all the Guardians on Sawada's side, Storm, Sun, Rain, and Mist, have arrived."

"Mist?" Tsuna echoed and turned to see Chrome.

"All that remain are Cloud and Thunder." the Cervello added.

"Hibari!" Tsuna blinked when Hibari entered the compound.

"What do you what?" the raven demanded.

"The same as us." Ryohei supplied.

"The Cervello told the Guardians to come." Chrome explained.

"That is correct." the Cervello confirmed. "We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians."

"They're here too." Astraea stated.

"Mammon!" Tsuna gaped, seeing the Arcobaleno in the chained cage.

"Belphegor and Levi A Than!" Basil recognized the Storm and Thunder Guardians.

"Treat me gently!" Lussuria whined. "I'm mortally wounded."

"He's alive?" Ryohei was surprised.

"Along with the bed?" Gokudera echoed.

* * *

><p>"Hello, it's been a while." Lussuria greeted. "You're so forceful!" he complained. "Be a little gentler."<p>

* * *

><p>"And it seems that Sawada's Guardian of Thunder is here as well." the Cervello remarked.<p>

"Could she mean..." Tsuna looked over. "Lambo! Why is Lambo here?" he pressed, seeing the child carried by one of the Cervello, along with the oxygen tank. "He just regained consciousness."

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons is because the Sky Match not only risks the six Rings, the live of the Guardians, it also endangers the life of Lady Astraea."

"Risks the Rings, the Guardians' lives, _and_ Astraea-sama's life?" Tsuna echoed.

"That's correct." the Cervello confirmed.

"Wait a second, what are you saying?" Tsuna demanded. "Lambo's injured."

"Please stand back." the Cervello requested. "The situation is the same with Varia."

* * *

><p>"That's right." Lussuria agreed. "Don't complain. When a summons is issued, it is the Guardians' duty to show, no matter what their condition."<p>

"That's exactly right." Mammon concurred. "I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and choose a time to assist."

"Well said." Belphegor grinned. "You were captured and weren't killed, and now you're a chatterbox. The losers look so pathetic."

"Shut up, Bel!" Lussuria snapped.

* * *

><p>"What about Squalo?" Yamamoto thought to ask. "Isn't he here?"<p>

"You are aware how the Rain battle ended." the Cervello reminded. "Squalo's life was lost. Now, she shall begin the Sky Match." they started.

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet!" Tsuna protested.

"If you don't, you will be disqualified and we will make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring." the Cervello stated. "First, we will collect the all of the Guardians' Rings."

"What?" Ryohei barked. "After all we've been through, you want us to return them?"

"If you are the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about." the Cervello pointed out. "In the end, the Vongola Rings always go to their true masters. Please put your Rings in this box." she presented a velvet ring chest.

"There's no choice." Yamamoto relented.

"I"m not satisfied with this." Ryohei admitted.

"This side as well." the Cervello went over to the Varia side.

"I lost it." Hibari stated.

"We already took custody of it." the Cervello informed. "We have taken custody of them." the two chorused. "Now, let us explain the rules of the Sky Match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians': the completion of the Ring. The field this time is the entire school."

"It's huge." Yamamoto noted.

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in various places." the Cervello added. "As well as large displays other than just the ones on the observation areas. And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands."

"I see." Ryohei remarked, looking at the band on his wrist. "It's a miniature TV."

"It's a super-close-up on Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands." the Cervello requested.

* * *

><p>"The fields?" Levi echoed. "What's going on now?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We will not answer any questions." the Cervello cut him short. "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."<p>

"Jeez, that woman pisses me off." Gokudera growled.

* * *

><p>"Seems like watching isn't all we'll do." Belphegor grinned. "I can't wait."<p>

* * *

><p>"And Lady Astraea," she informed the Goddess of Justice. "That," she pointed to the roof on the school will be where you will stand."<p>

"The Main Breadwinner, huh?" Astraea recognized the pyramid. "You are really putting all stops on this. I understand." without a word, she headed off the the small pyramid.

"Then, now is our only chance to do it." Ryohei coughed.

"A circle." Yamamoto grinned.

"Let's get our spirits up." Gokudera encouraged.

"You guys can just stand there." Ryohei told the other two Guardians. "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"The ten-meter rule?" Tsuna echoed.

"Anyone within ten meters is included in the circle." Ryohei stated. "It's an extreme rule."

"I'll see you later." Gokudera told Tsuna after the morale boost.

"Boss, be careful." Chrome warned.

"Do your best." Ryohei noted.

"Don't push yourself." Yamamoto cautioned and the six headed off to their respective fields.

"It's finally time, kora!" Colonello declared.

"We came to collect your bones." Shamal joked.

"We came to heckle you." Colonello retorted.

"All Guardians have arrived at their fields." the Cervello declared. "Lady Astraea has also entered the pyramid."

"It's finally about to start." Shamal noted.

"It's a life-or-death battle." Colonello concluded. "Strengthen your resolve, kora!"

* * *

><p>"What's this pole?" Ryohei wondered.<p>

* * *

><p>"At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field." the Cervello explained.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ring?" Gokudera echoed. "You want us to fight over them again?"<p>

"Does that mean we get to fight too?" Belphegor pulled out his knives.

* * *

><p>"Please do as you wish." the Cervello remarked. "That is, if you can." with that, the wristbands injected the poison into each Guardian, just as the door of the pyramid closed in behind Astraea.<p>

"What is that?" Tsuna gasped.

"The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians." the Cervello stated. "Just as Lady Astraea is trapped within the Main Breadwinner."

"Poison?" Shamal echoed.

* * *

><p>"My body..." Levi muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's hot!" Chrome mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not good." Shamal realized.<p>

"This poison called 'Death Heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult." the Cervello explained. "The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die. In addition, Astraea _will_ drown within the same time limit." at that, water started pouring into the enclosed pyramid from all four walls.

"What's going on?" Tsuna demanded. "It's the Sky Match! Why is everyone having to go through this?"

"Because as the Sky, it is the Boss' destiny." the Cervello replied. "Sun, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Mist and Cloud. It is the destiny of the Sky to be strained by all, and to engulf and embrace all these. Moreover, it is also the destiny of the Boss, along with all of the Guardians, to protect the Star Maiden. A battle where Lady Astraea and all of the Guardians' lives are entrusted to the Boss. That is the Sky Match."

"Entrusted to?" Tsuna echoed.

"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison." the Cervello added. "Insert the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater's antidote, which is built inside the wristband, will be released."

"In this battle, not only the Sky Rings, but all the other Rings will be important factors." Reborn mused.

"That is correct." the Cervello confirmed. "And the final victory conditions of the Sky Match is completing the Sky Ring, obtaining all of the Vongola Rings and freeing Astraea. You can set all of the Vongola Rings into this chain."

"I got it." Tsuna grabbed the strand. "Let's get started. If I don't hurry, everyone will be..."

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contract from outsiders." the Cervello laid down the last rule. "Special bullets as well, of course."

"Understood. "Reborn acknowledged.

"Bastard." Shamal growled after Xanxus hammered a punch at the unsuspecting Tsuna, sending the teen into the wall.

"Xanxus-sama, it hasn't..." the Cervello protested.

"He's the one who wanted to get started." Xanxus smirked.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Arc 1: The Sky Ring Battle, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 5: The Vongola Sky Ring Battle, Part Two

* * *

><p>"Tsuna," Reborn told his student, Tsuna having emerged from the rubble, his Dying Flame ignited. "Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half-heartedly. It would be fatal to attempt to save six Guardians, Lady Astraea as well as fight. Start by..."<p>

"I know." Tsuna cut him off. "I'm going to take care of him first."

"Take care of me?" Xanxus echoed. "With that level of power you showed yesterday?"

"Do I look the same as I did yesterday?" Tsuna questioned.

"Any observers, please come this way." the Cervello gestured. "Please hurry. Keep in mind that it is the same as the Guardian matches, with infrared sensors to keep you from leaving. You two as well."

"They found us out." Ken gaped, hiding behind a tree with Chikusa.

* * *

><p>"Boss..." Levi muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"This really isn't good..." Lussuria panted.<p>

* * *

><p>"I... the prince..." Belphegor mused. "How uncool."<p>

"10th..." Gokudera moaned.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they'll sell me the antidote." Mammon wondered.<p>

"Muruko-sama..." Chrome groaned. "Astraea-sama... Boss..."

* * *

><p>"Now the Sky Ring." the Cervello declared. "Xanxus versus Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"<p>

"You don't look different at all." Xanxus remarked, parrying off Tsuna's strikes.

Tsuna blocked off a punch but was sent into the wall with a kick.

"Is that it?" Xanxus stormed forward, grabbing onto Tsuna's wrist as he dodged the pending punch. "I'm asking you if that's it." and powered up a fireball on his other hand.

Tsuna propelled himself into the air to avoid the flame attack.

"Now you know why the First, who used the gloves as you do, ran away to Japan." Xanxus taunted, Tsuna sticking himself to the wall. "It is because he feared fighting the 2nd. Because the title 'Ultimate' would falter if the Flames of Rage burnt out the Dying Will Flame. He feared this flame." he powered up another flame.

"Want to try that out?" Tsuna challenged. "To see whether your Flame or my Flame is stronger."

"What?" Xanxus frowned as Tsuna stood up. "Trash 'til the end!" he laughed when Tsuna charged straight at him. "If you wan to die that badly, be blown away!" he charged up. Both Flame fists met, the shockwave blowing the Cervello off, with Tsuna winning the stalemate as he leveled a punch on Xanxus.

"To use my weapons against this piece of trash..." Xanxus jumped out of the rubble, using his guns to propel himself. "I thought you were goin to take care of me?" he mocked. "Or did your Hyper Intuition predict your own death? You little tick." he was not amused when Tsuna charged at him once more. "Do you think you're the only one with high-speed movement?" and used his guns to move himself into air, prompting Tsuna to follow suit and the two decked it out in the air.

"Die!" Xanxus declared, having caught Tsuna off balance.

Tsuna defended the shot, forcing the blast away from the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>"Boss..." Mammon muttered, the blast having blown away part of the roof. "I was almost hit."<p>

* * *

><p>"I see." Xanxus remarked, the two combatants having landed opposite each other. "You weren't barking about that, that you wouldn't let your Guardians die. And what did you gain from that? I don't care if my subordinates die. Look at your monitor."<p>

"Boss, please save me." Lussuria pleaded. "I'll do anything."

"I won't lose ever again." Mammon promised. "I'll follow you for the rest of your life. I'll give you half of all the money I've saved."

"Rings..." Belphegor muttered. "I'll help you collect the Rings."

"Please save me." Levi begged. "And give me any command."

"This is how the Sky should be!" Xanxus laughed and shot himself up into the air. "Here's some charity!" he fired his guns at the Thunder and Storm poles, letting the Rings drop before Levi and Belphegor.

* * *

><p>"I'm saved." Belphegor grinned, inserting the Ring and activating the antidote.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much." Levi initiated the antidote.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Xanxus taunted. "You didn't expect me to use this method? If you want to try it out, throw your gloves at them."<p>

* * *

><p>"Killing you at once would be boring." Belphegor looked at his opponent. "Let's have the bomber-boy suffer from the poison some more. Now..." he headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"First, I'll kill the cow-brat." Levi decided.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Xanxus trained his gun at Tsuna.<p>

_Tsuna, remember._ Astraea reminded the teen, her Holy Aura blazing, her Heavens Ring ablaze. _Your Guardians aren't normal people. Believe in them._

_Astraea_-_sama..._ Tsuna mused.

_Now, focus on defeating Xanxus._ Astraea encouraged. _Do not forget, that I too, stand behind you._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the Storm Ring was knocked out of Belphegor's hand and up back to Gokudera.<p>

"You're..." Belphegor recognized Tsuna's Cloud Guardian.

"Good job evading." Hibari noted. "They say you're a genius."

* * *

><p>"What in the world..." the Cervello switched the screen. "Why is the Cloud's pole..." they were stunned to see the demolished Cloud Pole.<p>

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote." Reborn supplied.

"Impossible." the Cervello insisted. "Death Heater is a potent poison that could subdue even a wild elephant."

"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else." Reborn explained.

"But just because he does..." the Cervello protested.

"His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison." Reborn added. "That's why he was chosen. As a noble, solitary floating cloud that protects the Star Maiden and the Family from an independent stance, without being bound."

* * *

><p>"That's surprising." Belphegor admitted. "There's someone other than us who can move. But you already know. Am I a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows." and sent his knife at Hibari who dodged the blade.<p>

"Is something the matter?" Hibari questioned, blocking off the returning knife with his toufa.

"It seems like you know how to play." Belphegor grinned. "I don't mind doing this with you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern."

* * *

><p>"Damned cow-brat." Levi looked around. "Where did you go? I found you, cow-brat." he grinned, spotting the coughing Lambo, his oxygen mask having been blown off. "I'll turn you into mincemeat right now along with that accursed talent of yours. Still unconscious?" he snorted. "I thought I'd make you into mincemeat, but that's not very artistic. A physiology that isn't hurt by lighting," he pulled out his umbrella. "I can't stand having this kid as the Guardian of Thunder. I will never acknowledge this. One million volts! Let's find out whether you'll be charred or not!"<p>

* * *

><p>"While you're doing this, all your friends will die." Belphegor reminded. "How unfortunate for you."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hibari's recovered, but now..." Basil gasped.<p>

"Don't worry." Reborn assured the worried Basil. "Hibari's a true Guardian who succeeded the Cloud Ring."

"What do you mean?" Shamal inquired.

"The weather assigned to the Guardians not only represents their duty and characteristics," Reborn explained. "But their relationship to each other as well. Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst for other kinds of weather, and stirs the Storm."

* * *

><p>"Time for barbecued cow!" Levi charged.<p>

"Hold on!" Gokudera tossed his dynamite, forcing Levi to dodge the bomb.

"Damn it!" Levi demanded. "Who is it?"

* * *

><p>"Hayato!" Shamal breathed in relief.<p>

"I told you, the Cloud stirs the Storm." Reborn repeated.

"I see." Colonello realized. "Hibari threw Belphegor's Ring upward earlier, kora!"

* * *

><p>"You..." Belphegor growled.<p>

"Let's start, Mr. Genius." Hibari readied his toufas.

* * *

><p>"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Levi swore. "Did you hear me, Storm's bomb-man?"<p>

"The 10th is fighting." Gokudera replied. "I won't let you cause a disturbance during the Sky Match."

* * *

><p>"Getting elated like that." Xanxus snorted. "Such annoying trash."<p>

"Hey." Tsuna voiced. "I'm your opponent. Concentrate on your fight with me."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you first." Levi promised.<p>

"Two-times bomb!" Gokudera dodged the strikes and tossed his dynamites.

"Did you think that would stop my charge?" Levi taunted, slicing through the explosive sticks. "Quit running around!" he barked.

"You've got good instincts." Gokudera admitted, Levi jumping to dodge the detonation sticks littered on the ground."

"You keep using these little tricks." Levi snorted. "Fight me fairly!"

"There aren't any rules in fighting." Gokudera stated. "If you're getting pissed off, then come at me."

"I won't forgive you." Levi swore. "I'm going to burn you down to the marrow of your bones and turn you into ash."

"How are you going to turn me into ash when there aren't any thunderclouds?" Gokudera taunted Levi. "You're nothing to fear if you can't use that lightning-umbrella attack."

"I see." Levi chuckled. "You idiot, you've made a mistake. Did you think one can become an officer of Varia if one can only attack when there are rain clouds? Levi Volta!"

_Gokudera, remember you are the surging storm,_ Astraea reminded._ Perpetually at the core of any attack._

_I got it, Astraea-sama. _Gokudera mused as Levi charged up his attack.

"Levi Vola can be use in any weather!" Levi laughed.

"Figures." Gokudera remarked. "I've been waiting for this moment when you'd have your lightning-umbrellas out. Go! Rocket Bombs!"

"What?" Levi gasped when Gokudera's bombs took out his umbrellas. "The parabolas!"

"I don't have time to play with you." Gokudera glared. "Die!" he sent his 'Rocket Bombs' straight at Levi.

* * *

><p>"Always the core of attack, a surging storm that doesn't rests, right?" Shamal recited.<p>

"He's a flashy guy." Colonello remarked. "I bet the roof's a mess now, kora!"

"Wait a minute, Lambo is up there." Basil reminded.

"Don't worry." Reborn assured. "Gokudera hasn't forgotten. And, in terms of weather, Storm and Thunder are like brothers."

"You're safe, somehow." Gokudera looked at the panting Lambo. "Hang in there, stupid cow." he replaced Lambo's oxygen mask. "The Thunder Ring is yours." he activated the antidote.

* * *

><p>"Levi that idiot." Xanxus muttered. "He wasted my charity. Every one of you is trash." and propelled himself into the air, Tsuna following suit.<p>

* * *

><p>"10th... Astraea-sama..." Gokudera looked at the dueling pair, then at the Main Breadwinner where Astraea's Holy Flame was radiating around the pyramid. "I can't let the 10th trouble himself with Astraea-sama and his Guardians. That's my job!" he took off.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari smacked Belphegor's knives off.<p>

"That was dangerous." Belphegor dodged Hibari's strike. "And it seems like Levi was beaten. I need to make up for it on my end." and tossed his knives at the raven. "That's impossible." he muttered when his attacks missed.

* * *

><p>"The knives passed through him?" Basil gaped when Belphegor's attacked failed again.<p>

"No." Shamal corrected. "He dodged with minimal movement and returned to his original position in a split second. That guy completely sees through the knives."

"Not bad, kora!" Colonello remarked.

* * *

><p>"Way to go, Mr. Ace." Belphegor was impressed.<p>

"No, you don't even have a letter right." Hibari corrected.

"What a weird guy." Belphegor grinned. "But it's become lots of fun all of a sudden." he summoned his lines of knives.

"Are you going to do some kind of acrobatics now?" Hibari snorted. "Shall I give you a handicap for your injured leg?"

"No need," Belphegor replied. "Since you're dragging your leg too." and the two charged.

With a twist of his fingers, Belphegor directed his blades at Hibari.

"It's pointless to simply increase the quantity." the skylark tsked, deflecting the knives. Dodging the next wave of attack, he let his toufas and himself drop when his found himself surrounded by wires.

"The genius wins." Belphegor grinned. "Does that mean I'm undefeated? Well, I'm a prince, after all." he stood ready to finish Hibari off. "Bye-bye." he tossed his knives.

"Oh, I see." Hibari remarked, catching the blades between his fingers. "These are strings attached to these knives. That spoils the fun." he stood back up. "Let's end this."

"I'm a little surprised." Belphegor chuckled. "But it's a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." he summoned his next lines of blades. "A slicing waltz performed by these knives; no one has ever escaped this." with a hand gesture, he had the knives surround Hibari. "Now, it's over!"

"All of this is like the wisdom weak animals used to survive." Hibari retorted, releasing the spiked flails at the end of his toufas.

"Go!" Belphegor gave the command.

"If that's the case," Hibari spun the flails, creating an air current defense. "All I need to do is knock them all down."

"Not good..." Belphegor gaped, his wires having been cut.

"Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari smirked.

"Pass." Belphegor jumped to dodge the attack. "It wouldn't be bad to go all out on you, but this is not the time to be playing around. This is a group match. I'm going to get the other Rings. Besides, after I've damaged you this much, it may as well be my win. Bye-bi!" he used his knives as a distraction and took off.

"Not as big as his talk." Hibari admitted and walked off, only to have the poison act up, forcing him to lean against the wall and giving him a pretty good view of the air battle.

* * *

><p>"Too slow." Xanxus appeared behind Tsuna, knocking him back with an elbow.<p>

"Astraea-sama..." Tsuna looked over at the Main Breadwinner. "Wait for a while longer." and shot back up into the air.

"Hey, hey, you've got to be kidding, right?" Xanxus snorted. "Is this already your best? Scoppio di Ira!" he let a barrage of shot loose.

Tsuna shot back to prevent Xanxus from vaporizing the Main Breadwinner, only to be hit by the barrage head-on, causing him to fall to the school yard.

_Tsuna,_ Astraea, now totally immersed in water, her hands clasped in prayer as she passed her encouragement to Tsuna who had avoided a direct hit. _Remember, you are everyone's hope; and my hope._

_I understand, Astraea-sama._ Tsuna stood up from the crate he fell in and prepared to use his newest attack.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Arc 1: The Sky Ring Battle, Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 6: The Vongola Sky Ring Battle, Part Three

* * *

><p>"I don't want to." Lussuria whined. "I don't want to die here like this. No! You there!" he looked over at Ryohei. "Don't just lie there! Do something!"<p>

"I'd like to, but..." Ryohei muttered. "I can't move either."

"No!" Lussuria cried.

* * *

><p>You've given up on winning and lost your mind." Xanxus laughed as Tsuna started to emit his Flames. <em>That flickering, abnormal Flame...<em> he thought. _Could it be... could it be the Dying Will __Zero Point Breakthrough?_ "I won't let you!" he shot down to prevent Tsuna from finishing his technique. "I won't let you get away!" he hammered the flying Tsuna. "You're unsightly!" he barked, Tsuna taking into the air to dodge his blasts. Taking his back, Xanxus' assault hit its mark.

Landing back on the ground, Tsuna renewed his concentration, but was forced to dodge Xanxus' next attack.

* * *

><p>"Muruko-sama, answer me." Chrome panted. "Boss..."<p>

"If I could concentrate mentally, this would be nothing." Mammon muttered. "Did they know that illusionists are weak against physical pain?"

* * *

><p>Getting back to his feet, Tsuna renewed his preparations.<p>

"That's wasted effort!" Xanxus barked. "Disappear! Scoppio di Ira!" and released his Flame barrage.

* * *

><p>"10th..." Gokudera looked out of the window as he ran along the corridors, carrying Lambo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome muttered.<p>

"What's going on?" Mammon wondered.

* * *

><p>"No!" Lussuria whined. "What? What was that explosion? No, no! I don't want to die!"<p>

"Shut up!" Ryohei muttered. "When I hear you whine, I can't muster my strength."

* * *

><p>"The Boss is going at it." Belphegor whistled. "I should..." <em>Squalo and Gola Mosca are gone.<em> He stopped himself. _Levi was defeated. Lussuria and Mammon are the only ones left. I don't want to hear Lussuria's loud voice. It wouldn't be bad to have Mammon owe me._ "What a weirdo." he hurried to the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>"So you die." Xanxus snorted upon leaving, Tsuna's Dying Will Flame extinguishing and his gloves reverted back to its mitten form. "Stupid trash, you only hurried to your death. What a foolish thing to do. Now that I think of it, a piece of trash wouldn't be able to perfect the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough. I'll turn trash into ash." he powered up a fireball.<p>

_Tsuna, now!_ Astraea reignited the teen's Dying Will Flame with her Heavens Flame.

"What?" Xanxus was taken aback. "You bastard!" he growled when Tsuna stood back up. "That's the Zero Point Breakthrough used by the First?" he uttered.

"That's right." Tsuna confirmed.

"That's great!" Xanxus laughed. "I don't know who told you, but that's not the Zero Point Breakthrough. That's not even close to the real thing. It is a Vongola special technique. Is it such a pathetic technique that the user would take so much damage? It's over, trash!" he pointed his guns at Tsuna. "I'll shoot you 'till you become ash!"

"Aim carefully." Tsuna warned. "I'll do it right the next time." he prepared himself.

_Blood of Vongola._ Astraea's silvery Holy Flames shimmered around him. _Your Hyper Intuition found something. Now, go._

"It'll be the same no matter how many times we do it." Xanxus was confident.

"Zero Point Breakthrough Custom." Tsuna revealed his new attack.

"You still call that a Zero Point Breakthrough?" Xanxus scoffed. "You piece of trash! How many times do you have to bluff to be satisfied? The real Zero Point Breakthrough doesn't have a stance like that."

"No matter what you say, I'm going to use my Zero Point Breakthrough to the end." Tsuna declared.

"You're a smartass piece of trash." Xanxus remarked. "I'll make you disappear so that you can never speak the name of that technique again. Know that our powers," he blasted a shot to his side. "Are worlds apart!" he landed a kick on Tsuna. "Disappear!" he fired a blast point-blank at Tsuna, the impact sending the teen to the ground. "I'd like to commend you on surviving." he noted as Tsuna sat up. "But you weren't able to absorb all of the damage. What do you call it? 'Custom'? Not even worth talking about. Bocciolo di Fiammia!" he propelled himself into the air, firing off a barrage of Flames at Tsuna. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Don't you even have the strength to fly? Enjoy despair, you pompous imitation!" he laughed. _That face..._ he was stunned when Tsuna turned. _Those eyes in this hopeless situation, it's the same. The same as that old man. Mocking me... trash._ "How dare you!" he roared. "All of you pieces of trash! Don't you dare defy me! The Blow of Farewell! Colpo de Addio!" he fired his finishing blasts.

* * *

><p>"10th..." Gokudera was stunned when the attack hit their marks. "10th!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Be gone forever." Xanxus declared, landing. "Big piece of trash."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's..." Gokudera muttered, kneeling on the ground. "That's impossible. The 10th..."<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that sound?" Yamamoto wondered. "Could Tsuna have been..."<p>

* * *

><p>"10th..." Gokudera mumbled. "That's impossible." he corrected himself. "There's no way the 10th would be defeated." he got back to his feet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna wouldn't lose." Yamamoto was confident.<p>

* * *

><p>"Victory is in my hands." Xanxus announced, but was stopped short by the sudden blast of Flames.<p>

"It's my turn next, Xanxus." Tsuna declared, with Astraea's Holy Flame backing him.

"Don't you know how to die?" Xanxus demanded, shooting up in the air, only to be hammered by Tsuna's backflip kick.

"You bastard!" Xanxus shot towards his opponent.

Tsuna simply sent a wave of Flames at the charging Xanxus as a distraction and backflipped over the older fighter, smacking him back to the ground.

"Damn you!" Xanxus readied to fire his guns.

_It's time, Tsuna._ Astraea gave the go-ahead and Tsuna charged up.

"Take this!" Xanxus barked. "The Hammer of Flame! Martello di Fiammia!"

Tsuna simply let the attack hit, absorbing the Flames and making the Flames his own.

"This is..." Xanxus growled. "This is impossible!"

Not giving Xanxus time to fire, Tsuna charged towards his opponent, headbutting him to force him to defend himself, before hammering a Flame-powered punch on Xanxus.

* * *

><p>"That almost had me." Yamamoto breathed in relief, Hibari having injected the antidote into him. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."<p>

"If you died on school grounds, it's disrupt the peace." Hibari turned. "If you're going to die, do it outside."

"What's with that?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked when Hibari leaned against a pillar.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari got to his feet. "We're not done cleaning the school grounds yet."

"I know." Yamamoto agreed. "We'll trade. I'll take care of it from here."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, octopus-head." Ryohei sat up, Gokudera having activated the antidote.<p>

"You'll be dizzy for a while." Gokudera warned. "I'm going ahead to help the others. Take care of the stupid cow." he handed Lambo to Ryohei.

"All right." Ryohei nodded. "Then, take our Rings too." he handed the Rings over. "You'll probably meet up with Sawada before I do."

"All right." Gokudera claimed the Rings.

"And..." Ryohei looked at Lussuria.

"Hey." Lussuria moaned. "Don't abandon me. My vision's growing faint."

"I want to help Lussuria as well." Ryohei finished.

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It hurts." Lussuria whined. "Save me. I'll die."

"I guess there's no helping it." Gokudera relented. "The 10th and Astraea-sama would do the same."

* * *

><p><em>Don't let your guard down, Tsuna.<em> Astraea warned. _A beast is the most dangerous when cornered._

"Damn you." Xanxus hissed. _I can't lose to an imitation of Zero Pint Breakthrough._ He told himself. _To that piece of trash! _"Shit, piece of shit... you trash!"

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." Yamamoto mused. "My wound opened up."<p>

"Who are you?" Gokudera demanded, dynamites at the ready as Yamamoto exited.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera relaxed. "You're all right."

"Yeah," Yamamoto nodded. "Hibari helped me after saying he didn't want deaths on school grounds."

"You too?" Gokudera twitched. "What's he planning by making us owe him?"

"But he's pretty hurt as well." Yamamoto pointed out. "And it didn't seem like he could move much. I got our Rings." he pulled out the Storm and Rain Rings. "Who else do we need to save?"

"The stupid cow and turf-head are safe." Gokudera revealed the Thunder and Sun Rings.

"That means the one left is..." Yamamoto mused.

"Mist." Gokudera finished. "The gym."

* * *

><p>"How dare you, you piece of trash." Xanxus spat. "I won't forgive you! I'll crush you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's anger." Squalo cut in, breaking up the conversation between Reborn and Colonello.<p>

"That voice... "Basil turned. "Squalo!"

"Looks like I made it in time." Dino remarked.

"Xanxus..." the heavily bandaged Rain Varia remarked. "I've never seen him so angry."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Arc 1: The Sky Ring Battle, Part Four

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 7: The Vongola Sky Ring Battle, Part Four

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting." Mammon informed Gokudera and Yamamoto as the two hurried into the gym, he and Belphegor having held Chrome hostage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good." Ryohei nodded, Lambo having been stabilized. "You seem to be breathing more easily now. I ,too." he looked at the two Rings in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to thank them for having their way in my school." Hibari muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"I won't forgive you!" Xanxus roared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Squalo!" Basil gaped.<p>

"You're late, Dino." Reborn chided.

"Sorry." Dino replied. "But I made it in time."

"What is the meaning of this, kora?" Colonello demanded.

"I can't believe he's still alive." Basil was stunned. "But how?"

"The day of the Rain Match, I had snuck in a subordinate just in case. "The one who fell into the water tank wasn't Yamamoto, but..." he recalled how his men had nabbed the shark into a net and pulled Squalo out before hurrying the swordsman to hospital for emergency operation. "And he's quiet ever since."

"Then why bring him here?" Basil was confused.

"I wanted to show him the Sky Match." Dino replied. "Plus, I thought he might feel like talking here."

"Who are you?" the Cervello questioned. "Squalo! Right, all living Guardians had a summons to this Sky Match."

"Hey, sis," Shamal pointed out. "I think it's a bit late to put this guy onto the field."

"It's your mistake for not finding him alive." Reborn added.

"We knew." the Cervello corrected. "The Sky Match will continue. However, everyone must enter the observation area."

"All right, understood." Dino relented.

"That's good." Squalo grinned. "That rage is the power which will make your ambitions become reality." "I yearned that rage and followed you."

* * *

><p>"You bastards." Gokudera growled.<p>

"Hand over your Rings." Belphegor demanded.

"Or something ugly will happen to this girl." Mammon threatened.

"Don't mess with us!" Gokudera barked. "Do you think we will fall for a trick like that?"

"Who do you think we are?" Belphegor shot back. "We're the assassination team, Varia. We won't lie about something like this." he tapped Chrome's trident on the girl's cheek.

"Knock it off!" Gokudera retorted. "That's a dirty trick!" "Even if we gave you the Rings, you probably don't intend to let her go!"

"It's up to you whether you want to believe or not." Belphegor shrugged. "But if you waste your time, the Death Heater poison will get to her before we do, and she'll die. What are you going to do?" he grinned.

"Seems like handing over the Rings is all we can do." Yamamoto sighed.

"What are you saying?" Gokudera demanded.

"The Rings I have are Rain and Cloud." Yamamoto stated. "Gokudera has Storm, Sun and Thunder. Meaning, if you add the Ring of Mist that you have, they're all together."

"Lucky." Belphegor noted. "Saves us the trouble of collecting them."

"You baseball-nut, why did you tell them?" Gokudera snapped.

"But we won't give them all to you at once." Yamamoto cut off Gokudera's protests. "First, we'll trade the Rain and Cloud Rings for the antidote for that girl. If you do that, we'll trust you and give you the other Rings in exchange for that girl."

"Hey, hey." Belphegor chided. "Do you realize who's in charge here? You want to save her, right?"

"It's all right, Bel." Mammon relented. "Since we'll gain them all because of this."

"That's true, too." Belphegor agreed. "Because they can't do a thing right now. We could just kill them after getting the Rings. However, I'm not getting in range of your sword. Roll the Rings over from where you are."

"At the same time, give her the antidote!" Yamamoto argued.

"How impudent." Belphegor chuckled. "You don't understand your position at all. Oh well." he injected the antidote just as Yamamoto tripped over a piece of rubble. "What are you doing?" the blond prince scoffed.

_Let's go._ Yamamoto mused, letting his blade slip off his shoulders. _Shigure Souen Style, the third offensive form, Last Minute Rain._ He kicked the cloth wrapping, sending the sword flying.

"His sword, with his foot?" Gokudera gaped when Belphegor dodged the blade.

"Don't move." Yamamoto poised his sword at Mammon's throat. "We've got the upper hand now."

"Way to go, Yamamoto!" Gokudera hurried over.

"You guys aren't normal at all." Mammon admitted. "I'm glad we're prepared."

"They disappeared." Yamamoto gaped when Mammon vanished.

"Since the moment you stepped into the gym, you've been in my world." Mammon declared, trapping the two in his illusionary world.

"Now, give me the rest of your Rings." Belphegor instructed.

"That was an illusion." Gokudera realized.

"We've got the upper hand again." Belphegor chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Die!" Xanxus charged straight at Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna met him head-on with a Flaming punch to the face, before leveling another fist into Xanxus' stomach.

"What of it?" Xanxus snapped, skidding to a stop. "Die!" he readied his guns as Tsuna jumped back, the teen dodging the twin Flames. "I'll make you disappear!" he swore, shooting up towards Tsuna, the two combatants meeting fist-to-fist.

_Tsuna,_ Astraea encouraged. _Do not forget, the nature of your Flames._

* * *

><p>"This phenomenon." Squalo was equally stunned as the audience when Xanxus' frozen hands appeared on screen. "It couldn't be... it's the same as <em>that<em> time!"

* * *

><p>"This is..." Tsuna looked at his gloves.<p>

_That's right._ Astraea thought to him. _This is the Zero Point Breakthrough created by Giotto; Vongola the First. The opposite state of the Dying Will is also the opposite of the Dying Will Flame. The opposite of Flame: Frost; a technique that exists to seal away the Dying Will Flame._

"That's impossible." Xanxus remarked. "This isn't possible!"

_Giotto, can you see this?_ Astraea mused. _This is your legacy._

* * *

><p>"Back to the beginning." Belphegor grinned, cutting Chrome loose. "Well, we have the Rain and Cloud Rings, so we're ahead. Give us the three remaining Rings."<p>

"Or else this girl will be..." Mammon trailed, wrapping his blue tentacles around Chrome. "She'll suffer even more!"

"Stop it!" Yamamoto charged in, sword drawn as Mammon's images split.

"Explode!" Gokudera tossed his dynamite sticks at the Mammon projections. "Which one is real?" he wondered when Mammon reappeared.

"You still don't get it." Mammon chided. "Because you see these illusions, you have no right to do anything here." and let his tentacles loose on Gokudera, forcing him to drop the three remaining Rings.

Yamamoto, too, was entangled by the tentacles and forced to drop his weapon.

"You're going to end here as well," Mammon declared. "At the hands of your imagination." _That singing voice is...?_ he turned to the direction of the Main Breadwinner as Astraea's Holy Flame rippled through the demolished gym, dispelling his illusions. _Astraea. I hear Astraea's singing voice. Astraea's singing voice. No, it should be called a 'knell'. Astraea's Flame has become the melody that has transferred inside my body? But what is this feeling of terror? It's not threatening at all, I can sense Astraea's peaceful Flame. But this strong fear..._

"Astraea-sama..." Gokudera breathed.

"Astraea's singing voice has delayed your date with death." Mammon looked at the two Guardians.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei's punch leveled the gym, or what was left of the building.

"Are you all right?" Gokudera asked, digging himself out of the rubble.

"Yeah." Yamamoto pulled Chrome out. "But what was that? The entire gym was blown away."

"That blow..." Gokudera mused. "Could it be? You're..." he turned to the entrance.

"Sorry." Ryohei grinned. "I hate being dull. I'm glad you're all safe."

"'Safe'?" Gokudera echoed. "There are certain ways to save people! What if we had been blown away too?"

"Come on, it's all right." Yamamoto chided. "Thanks to that, we were saved. Hey, hang in there!" he looked at the panting Chrome.

"How's she doing?" Gokudera asked.

"She received the antidote." Yamamoto replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"What a violent bunch." Mammon sighed.

"And what are you just standing around, carefree?" Belphegor grinned as he jumped out of the rubble. "We're still fighting."

"We got the girl back." Yamamoto declared, the three males stood ready to fight. "We won't hold back anymore."

"You're certainly full of fight." Belphegor chuckled. "But are you sure you're all right? There's not a single one of you who can fight normally."

"We already have what we what." Mammon added.

"Those are the Vongola Rings!" Gokudera gasped when Belphegor revealed the gathered Rings. "Damn! I'll take them back!" and fired his dynamite sticks at the pair, the weapons passing through the two Varia.

"Illusions." Chrome supplied.

"Sorry." Mammon remarked.

"Bye-bi." Belphegor grinned and the two vanished.

* * *

><p>"You bastard." Xanxus growled. "Why? This is impossible. A piece of trash like you using the Vongola's secret technique. This is not the Zero Point Breakthrough!"<p>

"You must know what the Zero Point Breakthrough is like." Tsuna stated. "Those scars. Those are proof that you've been hit by the Zero Point Breakthrough all over your body once before. Flames will not light your fists again. You lose, Xanxus."

"I was wondering what'd you say." Xanxus chuckled. "Don't mock me!" he proceeded to smash the ice against his knees. "This isn't enough! What do you think, trash?" he grinned, his fists started to emit Flames.

"It's futile, Xanxus." Tsuna warned. "If we continue, you'll receive wounds even greater than those given to you by the 9th."

"Shut up!" Xanxus roared. "I am the one worthy to become the 10th! X represents 10! I am Xanxus! Destined from birth to become the 10th! A man who has two titles of 'ten' in his name! Xanxus! Did you think I'll falter before you? I'm the one who's going to win! I am Vongola the 10th!" he declared and charged.

Tsuna retaliated by leveling a punch onto Xanxus' stomach.

"You bastard." Xanxus muttered.

"Here I go." Tsuna stated, his Dying Will form extinguished. "Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition." he activated his gloves. Gripping onto Xanxus, he proceeded to freeze the man. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you..."

"Shut up!" Xanxus barked as he started to freeze over. "Don't spout the same thing the old man did!"

"The 9th?" Tsuna echoed.

Xanxus' chain snapped, allowing the Half Sky Vongola Ring to fall into Tsuna's hand. "This will never melt." Tsuna declared, yakking down his necklace. "And finally..." he added, shooting up into the sky. Hovering over Main Breadwinner, he disintegrated the pyramid, evaporating the water into steam and brought the unconscious Goddess out.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell us, Squalo." Dino started. "About the 'crib' incident that happened right years ago. What happened?"<p>

"It's just as you imagined." Squalo confessed. "He was frozen by the 9th. That was all. I've never told anyone that secret. Damn it. Once again, I couldn't save him. But... get me out of here!" he roared at the Cervello.

"We cannot." the Cervello replied. "The set rules for victory, he has yet to fulfill the condition of collecting all of the Vongola Rings."

"Shut up!" Squalo barked. "Let me go!"

"Don't move, Squalo!" Dino warned the agitated Rain Varia.

"Don't get in my way!" Squalo retorted. "Let me go!"

* * *

><p>"Astraea-sama..." Tsuna looked at the comatose girl in his arms, before kneeling down, the aftereffects of the intense battle getting to him.<p>

"Killing you now won't take much effort." Levi stated as he and Lussuria appeared.

"It's our chance." the Sun Varia grinned.

"Levi Vola!" Levi released his umbrellas. "I'll burn you to a crisp."

"How dull." Lussuria charged in. "Die!" he leapt in.

"An illusion." Tsuna dispelled the images.

"Good work seeing through that." Mammon snorted. "But you don't even have the strength left to crawl. It's another reversal."

"It's not use." Tsuna advised. "Xanxus is asleep. He'll never awaken again. The battle is over."

"I wonder about that." Mammon challenged. "Over? You've got to be kidding. The ceremony for the Boss to become the successor to Vongola is ready." he declared. "The Boss will revive again. With these Vongola Rings!" he revealed the gathered Rings in his hands.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Arc 1: The Sky Ring Battle, Conclusion

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 8: The Vongola Sky Ring Battle, Conclusion

* * *

><p>"Do you know why they stored the Rings split apart and why they're only given to proper successors of Vongola?" Mammon asked. "That's because the Rings themselves have a hidden power. They say that when the 9th's Zero Point Breakthrough was defrosted, there were seven small burn marks on the floor. No one knows for sure who did it, but it's enough to come up with a theory. Just as I thought." he remarked, the Rings started resonating as they flared in power. Just watch." he floated over to the ice sculpture, the Rings blazing as the Flames started melting the ice. "This isn't all. When all of the seven complete Vongola Rings are handed down, they say a great power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola."<p>

"To the Blood of Vongola?" Tsuna echoed.

"I'll be taking this back." Belphegor's knife snatched the Sky Ring from Tsuna. "This is the legitimate successor's Ring. Now we have all of the Vongola Rings."

"I'm ready over here too." Mammon added.

"Welcome home, Boss." Belphegor declared, Xanxus having been freed from his ice prison.

"It's finally time." Mammon announced.

"Give me the Rings." Xanxus ordered.

"Of course." Belphegor replied. "This is only worthy of the 9th's direct relation, not that imposter."

"Since the beginning, this was always meant to be." Mammon agreed.

"Stop." Tsuna voiced.

"10th!" Gokudera and Yamamoto hurried to the scene.

"Boss!" Chrome and Ryohei were close behind.

"Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new Boss." Belphegor grinned, slipping on the Sky Ring onto Xanxus' finger.

"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time," Mammon recited, placing the Rings into the chain slots. "Give the young Vongola Blood a great power." the Rings lit up in succession, reverberating with the Heavens Ring.

"What's going on?" Ryohei asked.

"This is..." Xanxus stated as a bright light shot up into the sky from the Sky Ring. "Power!" he laughed. "An unending power is overflowing!"

"Looks like we'll be getting huge bonuses." Mammon noted.

"This is proof of being the successor to Vongola!" Xanxus declared. "Finally, finally! It's coming true! Now I can become Vongola the 10th!" his joy was cut short when the Rings power rejected him, the shock causing Xanxus to fall head-first onto the ground.

"Boss!" Mammon gasped.

"What's the matter, Boss?" Belphegor was stunned as the Rings shot over to Astraea, bathing the Goddess in their combined Flames.

"The Rings..." Tsuna realized what had happened. "Xanxus... they rejected Xanxus." _The 9__th__ was trying to... trying to tell me this. The 9__th__... Xanxus..._

"You know something." Mammon looked over at Tsuna. "What do you mean, 'the Rings rejected him'? Boss!" he turned back to Xanxus.

"It's exactly what you'd heard." Astraea confirmed, her shadow towering over Tsuna.

"I bet you feel good about yourself." Xanxus muttered. "That's right! The 9th and I aren't real family." he confessed.

"Nii-sama..." Astraea gaped at her brother.

"Don't you feel sorry for me, you trash!" Xanxus barked.

* * *

><p>"Xanxus, I knew it." Squalo admitted.<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing Squalo's confession, the Cervello activated the loudspeaker.<p>

"The regret, and the grudge caused by the betrayal." Squalo continued. "I know."

"So you lived, trash-shark." Xanxus muttered. "You know? What do you know about me?" Don't talk to me as if you understand."

* * *

><p>"No, I know!" Squalo insisted. "I know!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Knock it off." Xanxus muttered. "Then tell me! What do you know about me? What? You can't tell me?"<p>

* * *

><p>"That day," Squalo added. "When you were frozen by the 9th, I was still conscious. I heard. That time, you..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Why?" Timoteo questioned. "Why did you..."_

"_Shut up!" Xanxus snapped. "You should know that most of all! I'm not... I'm not your real child! Why did you keep quiet about it that the fact that I couldn't become the Boss of Vongola?"_

* * *

><p>"After that, I did research on you." Squalo added. "You were born in a working-class neighborhood in Italy and had powers over Flames since birth. It was all made possible by poverty. Your mother was entrapped by the delusion that you were born from Vongola the 9th. And your mother brought you, who knew nothing about it, to the 9th. You believed the 9th''s words and never doubted them. And soon, you were adopted by the 9th, and made it big as the 9th's son. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the 9th; your sister being the only one who could reign in your much feared fury. However, you must have found out the truth at some point."<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's right.<em> Xanxus mused. _I found out I wasn't that old man's child and that I couldn't succeed the Family without having the Blood of Vongola._

* * *

><p>"It was around that time when I first saw you." Squalo continued. "With one look, I knew I couldn't beat you and I then decided to follow that rage. And, six months later..."<p>

"And that led to the 'crib'." Reborn surmised.

"That's everything I know." Squalo finished.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Xanxus scoffed.<p>

"Wasn't the reason that Grandfather didn't you kill, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted to accept you to the very end?" Astraea cried. "Grandfather acknowledged you more than anyone else ever had. Grandfather thought of you as his real child."

"Shut up!" Xanxus barked. "Disgusting, voluntary love is completely useless! All I what is the position of Boss! All you trash have to do is revere me! Support me!"

"How cool." Belphegor grinned.

"Love won't become money." Mammon remarked.

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the Ring is suited to you." the Cervello ran over as the Sky Ring slipped off Xanxus' finger.

"Shut up." Xanxus muttered. "If it won't come true, then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

"Including me, nii-sama?" Astraea questioned, now standing before Xanxus, a treasure chest in hand. She flipped open the chest, revealing a bejeweled golden dagger.

"This..." Xanxus looked at the weapon, then at his now-grown sister.

"That's right," Astraea nodded. "Eight years ago, you tried to kill me with this same dagger before your coup d'etat. And now, I return it to you."

"Xanxus-sama!" the Cervello protested.

"I agree, Boss." Belphegor concurred, knives at the ready. "Let's do it."

"Just as planned." Mammon added.

"How rotten can you be?" Gokudera demanded, tossing his dynamites in, flinging the dagger away. "We won't let you!"

"You all can't even die properly." Belphegor chuckled.

"Now we can finally settle things." Hibari muttered, arriving.

"What are you saying?" Belphegor taunted. "You're wounded all over. There's absolutely no mistake. You're all going to die."

"Don't you see?" Gokudera snapped. "It's two against five. The odds are against you."

"Two against five?" Mammon echoed. "What are you talking about? Your opponents are a force several times larger than this."

"Don't tell me..." Astraea gasped.

"That's right." Mammon chuckled. "An elite Varia squad with fifty members with be here any moment. The Boss called enough support to deal with everything involved in this incident after he won. They are elites who are second only to us officers in fighting powers."

"Could he mean..." Tsuna realized.

"Please wait a moment." the Cervello voiced. "We cannot allow outside interference during the match."

"I don't care." Belphegor shrugged.

"But..." the Cervello objected, before she was taken out by Belphegor's blades.

* * *

><p>"They finally did it." Shamal declared.<p>

"If that's how they're gonna act, we can support Tsuna's side." Colonello stated. "Let us out, kora!"

"In this case, you shouldn't have any complaints." Dino argued.

"I shall fight as well." Basil added.

* * *

><p>"Very well." the Cervello relented. "We will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors."<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go, kora!" Colonello barked.<p>

"Wait." Reborn voiced, turning Leon into an infrared scanner. "It hasn't been turned off."

* * *

><p>"We worked on those." Mammon supplied. "We intended to kill them all in that cage."<p>

"Damn." Gokudera cursed. "Then we'll have to do it on our own."

_Mukuro-sama?_ Chrome mused, when Mukuro contacted her. _Someone is coming?_ When a Varia squad appeared behind the injured teens.

Belphegor chuckled at a group of Varia appeared. "Nice timing. We've been waiting."

"Reporting: the entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated." the team leader choked. "He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is headed this way!"

"Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" Lancia's attack blew the squad to the ground.

"This is..." Chrome gaped. "That man is the one Mukuro-sama kept talking to."

"Don't get me wrong, Vongola." Lancia corrected. "I didn't come to save you. I came to protect the true Princess."

"Lancia." Mammon was stunned. "Why is that Lancia here?"

"What is he?" Belphegor wondered.

* * *

><p>"Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family Murder Incident." Squalo supplied. "I can't believe that girl forgave him so willingly."<p>

"Is he that strong?" Ken was shocked.

"He has no hesitation," Reborn added. "He fights on his own will and won't be controlled by another."

* * *

><p>"So that's how it is." Belphegor grinned. "Then let's get this over with!" and tossed his knives at Tsuna.<p>

"Hold on." Yamamoto deflected the blades. "It's not going to work like that."

"I didn't think it would turn out like this." Mammon was about to retreat when he was caught in a blast of flames.

"I won't let you escape." Chrome stood ready.

"Hey," Hibari started. "Let's end this."

"I won't let you go!" Ryohei was ready to fight.

"10th!" Gokudera hurried over. "Are you injured?"

"Thank you." Tsuna assured. "I'm fine."

"Then..." Gokudera turned to the fight.

"Xanxus, it is clearly obvious that you have lost." Astraea declared. "It would be wise for you to accept your defeat. If you're truly a Vongola, humbly stand down and ask for forgiveness."

"That is not good." Belphegor dropped his weapons, hands raised in defeat.

"Boss, looks like this is it." Mammon relented.

"Useless trash." Xanxus muttered. "Damn it. I'm going to send you all to Hell!"

"Xanxus-sama," the Cervello knelt before Xanxus. "We are disqualifying you and taking the Vongola Rings away."

"Cervello..." Xanxus mumbled. "Just as you wanted. Are you happy that the prediction came true?"

"Excuse me," the Cervello corrected. "This is neither our wish nor our prediction. It had all been decided already. You completed your function."

"That old coot..." Xanxus mused.

"Good work, sir." the Cervello praised. "Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." they declared. "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six Guardians."

The exhilaration gone, Tsuna passed out.

As everyone else clamored around Tsuna, only Hibari and Chrome noticed Astraea retrieve the golden dagger. The two solitary Guardians looked on as Astraea knelt beside her defeated brother.

"Was all of this worth it, nii-sama?" Astraea whispered. "All of this worthless fighting? And all for what?"

"Shut..." Xanxus muttered.

"I just want my big brother back; the big brother who promised he'll always protect me." Astraea pleaded. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Heh," Xanxus snorted, wiping a tear with his finger. "You're still the little crybaby, imouto. For the record, I had no intention of killing you. You're too important."

"Nii-sama..." Astraea blinked.

"Enough with the sap," Xanxus retorted. "Just get on with it; do what you have to do. You_ are_ the Vongola Commander-in-chief, are you not?"

"I understand." Astraea let out a resigned sigh and stood up. "Cervello," she gave the order. "By my powers as Astraea, I hereby decree the Varia to be immediately deported back to Italy to await judgment by the 9th."

"At once." the Cervello chorused and the group took the defeated Varia off.

The source of her emotional wreck gone, Astraea powered down and sank to her knees.

Hibari was the only one close enough to see and hear her cry.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Interlude: Revelations

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 9: Revelations

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Juuban...<p>

It was Makoto who had stumbled onto the horrifying truth following Ami's explosive storm-out. She had overheard the two girls' conversation concerning the matter. What made Makoto's blood boil was the callousness of Rei's scheme.

Instead of taking the direct approach and wrecking shop on the muscle like she usually did, Makoto simply waited. The following day, while Rei was out, with the exception of Grandpa Hino, Makoto snuck into Rei's room. Sure enough, in Rei's diary, were entries detailing Rei's plan in banishing Ami out of the Senshi, and getting Usagi to back her up.

Makoto's first course of action was to find the priestess and beat the shit out of Rei to the point of death. But that would had been ill-advised, so she came up with Plan B.

It was the following day that the truth was revealed...

Makoto watched as Usagi and Rei chatted. _Guilty... both of them,_ was the rampant thought going through her head.

Makoto looked at Rei. She looked pleased with her actions, despite the fact that Usagi had pointed out that Ami could very much die out on the streets. But it was Rei who made the callous remark that the world would be better without her, forcing Makoto to restrain herself from throttling the priestess for that remark.

But soon, the girls' deception will come to a crashing halt.

And the catalyst had just walked into the dining room.

"Moon-han."

Usagi froze at the sound of the voice. _No... spirits no... she can't be here..._ Usagi looked up, and sure enough, she was staring into the face of the leader of the Guardian Senshi.

And she didn't look entirely happy.

Sailor Venus wasn't alone. Behind her, Artemis strolled in.

Usagi swallowed, "Venus... what are you doing here?"

Venus' response was simple. Moving faster than anyone could see, Venus' fist impacted against Usagi's jaw, causing the girl to cry out as she was knocked out of her chair.

Luna was shocked out of her stupor when she saw the blond leader cold-cock the Moon Senshi. "Venus, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Ignoring Luna for the moment, Venus grabbed a handful of Usagi's blouse in one hand and pulled her up so that Usagi face was merely an inch from Minako's.

"Give me one good reason why I should not blast you into little pieces, Tsukino," Venus demanded. "One reason!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi whimpered.

Not pleased with that answer, Venus tossed Usagi across the room, her body bouncing off the wall before falling to a heap as Rei watched, petrified.

Venus pulled out the Moon Sword. "I found out something very interesting in regards to a former Senshi," she said.

Usagi and Rei paled. Makoto caught the expression and smiled. Both Rei and Usagi tried to exit the dining room, but Artemis stood in their way. Seeing the stern look in the white feline's face, Rei and Usagi resigned themselves to their fate and sat back down. They looked at Makoto, whose expression told them one thing: they're toast.

Luna looked up. ""Ami? Have you seen Ami?"

Venus shook her head. "No, Luna. But Sailor Moon," she hissed, pronouncing the title with sarcasm, "would like to confess her crimes towards Sailor Mercury." She turned back to Usagi. "Isn't that right, Sailor Moon?"

When it looked like Usagi was going to try and lie her way out of her predicament, Venus dropped the nail in her coffin. "I am giving you one chance, Tsukino. Just one chance to confess your crimes to Luna. If you lie to me..." she presented the Moon Sword to Usagi. "Then you will commit seppuku for the dishonor you have brought upon yourself, and upon the White Moon... and I will not be your second. You will bleed to death where you stand, a slow, painful death."

Faced with a death sentence over her head, Usagi confessed. "It's true. Ami was innocent of the charges that I and Rei had brought against her. We both wanted her out of the Senshi. The Trial in itself wasn't a fair one; Sailor Mars had hidden within the trees to attack Sailor Mercury from the shadows."

Luna was wide-eyed. Ami was driven away from her home solely on a lie. A lie that _she_ had believed.

"My and Rei's plan was simple," Usagi continued. "Luna would force Mizuno into relinquishing her transformation pen after she had lost the Combat Trial. Then she would divide up Mercury's powers between us and the powerless Mizuno would be thrown out into the streets."

Luna turned towards Rei, "Is this true?" she demanded. "You lied to us?"

Before Rei could say anything, Makoto pulled out her trump card. She slid Rei's diary across the table, where it came to a stop in front of Luna.

Rei recognized the item. Turning to Makoto, she shouted, "It was you?"

Makoto nodded. "It was me. I overheard you two talking about how the world would be better off without Ami," she snarled. "I knew that Rei would keep her mouth shut. But Usagi was the weak link. When Sailor Venus appeared the other night, I took my chance and told her everything."

"Which is why I am here," Venus finished.

Luna was not listening. She was instead reading Rei's diary, particularly the last end entries in which Rei had gloated about Ami's expulsion. The Mau cat was trembling with rage. She knew that things had been rough, but she never expected something like this to happen.

Luna had just finished reading the entries in Rei's diary; trembling with sadness and rage over the fact that she had betrayed one of her charges.

"Luna..." Rei began, hoping that the black cat would listen to reason.

Luna silenced her with a glare. "Don't, Rei. Just... don't. There is absolutely no excuse for your actions. Because of you and Usagi, I had betrayed Ami."

"You better pray that Ami is still alive," Makoto threatened. "If she dies out there, I will be the last thing you will ever see."

* * *

><p>Time passes...<p>

"Hibari, the school might get a little dirty." Ami warned as she, Reborn and the Cloud Guardian looked at the group digging up the school grounds.

"It's fine." Hibari assured. "As long as you return it to normal by tomorrow."

"Sorry," Reborn apologized beforehand. "But that's a big help." and parachuted down. "Don't waste Kyoko's feelings." he reformed Leon into a rifle.

"He _does_ remember Basil gave Tsuna his 'Dying Will' pills, right?" Ami deathpanned when Reborn fired a 'Dying Will' bullet at Tsuna.

"Are you okay?" Hibari's stare softened, the skylark being the only one to witness her mental breakdown after the Ring Conflict battle.

"Just peachy." Ami replied with sarcasm in her voice. "I mean, aside from the fact that I _just_ deported my big brother and his team back to Italy to face judgment, everything's hunky-dory. I swear Reborn just does that for the kicks." she muttered when Tsuna burst out of his clothes and started digging frantically. "Please tell me I'm _not_ seeing this."

"Unfortunately, you are." Hibari replied.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ami gave the smirking skylark a deathpan look.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Arc 2: Prelude to the Future

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 10: Prelude to the Future

* * *

><p>"Currently, all Vongola strongholds around the world are under simultaneous attack." the older Yamamoto informed Tsuna and Gokudera after they had met up with Reborn in the underground base. "Even here in Japan, the Vongola-hunt is continuing."<p>

"Hunt?" Tsuna echoed.

"You must have seen it too." Reborn supplied. "The coffin with the Vongola mark."

"That's the thing I was in." Tsuna gasped.

"You bastard!" Gokudera leveled a punch on Yamamoto. "What were you doing? Why did _that _happen to the 10th?"

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered.

"'I'm sorry.' doesn't cover it!" Gokudera barked.

"Shut it, Gokudera." Reborn chided. "You, ten years in the future, were in the same position. The enemy, the Milliefiore Family has an enormous fighting force. And they're cold and cruel."

"When Vongola HQ fell, Milliefiore prepared a talk between the two leaders and called on Astraea-sama and our Boss." Yamamoto took over.

"And then?" Tsuna prompted.

"However, they did not negotiate at all." Yamamoto continued. "And took both the Boss' and Astraea-sama's lives."

_That's me from ten years ago..._ Tsuna realized.

"Since then, the Milliefiore has ignored all our summons and have continued to kill people on our side." Yamamoto narrated. Their goal is to wipe out every last person on the Vongola side."

"Meaning we're also in danger, even though we're from the past?" Tsuna realized.

"That's not all." Reborn added. "Every person you've been involved with is a target as well.

"That's..." Tsuna gaped.

"Don't lose your head." Reborn chided. "All hope isn't lost. Yamamoto, even though they're separated, the Family's Guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, right?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto replied.

"Then, there's only one thing to do." Reborn instructed. You need to gather the six Guardians who have been separated."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Byakuran had entered the marble temple where the slain Astraea laid on a sofa-like altar. The white-haired man strolled towards the stone bed and sat beside the unmoving form of the object of his obsession.

Taking her ice-cold hand into his, the leader of the Milliefiore looked fondly at his heart's desire. "Maa, maa..." he grinned at unresponsive woman. "You are quite a stubborn young lady, ever since I first laid eyes on you. You could've been ruling at my side, but yet, you chose death. I'm sorely disappointed."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Okay, next stop, the end of the Choice Arc where Astraea revives and confronts Byakuran with Yuni. Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Arc 2: Yuni Comes, Astraea Revives

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 11: Yuni Comes, Astraea Revives

* * *

><p>"I object." Yuni declared, cutting in on the argument. "Byakuran."<p>

"She's annoying." Bluebell pouted.

"As Boss of Milliefiore's Black Spell..." Yuni added, her Sky pacifier glowing.

"You're..." Reborn gaped, his Sun pacifier shining in response.

"I hold half of the authority to decide." Yuni reminded.

"Yuni, damn you..." Byakuran hissed.

"Yuni is speaking at her own will..." Irie was stunned.

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed. ""She's the other Milliefiore Boss?"

"There's another Boss?" Ryohei was confused. "What's going on?"

"The Milliefiore Family was created by the up-and-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglionero Family who had a heritage that rivaled the Vongola Family." Fuuta supplied.

"The Gesso Family's Boss was Byakuran." Dino added. "And the Giglionero Family's Boss was..."

"So it was you." Reborn stated. "You've grown, Yuni."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn." Yuni beamed.

"You know her, Reborn?" Tsuna looked at his tutor. "I mean... you're her uncle? She's calling this baby her uncle?"

"Shut up." Reborn broke Tsuna's finger.

"Who is she?" Tsuna winced in pain.

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine." Reborn replied.

"Granddaughter?" Tsuna echoed.

"10th, her collar..." Gokudera voiced.

"There's a pacifier hanging around her neck." Tsuna gasped. "But she isn't a baby? That color!" he recognized. "It's orange! Don't tell me..."

"Nice to meet you, members of Vongola." Yuni smiled.

"You've got me." Byakuran chuckled. "Man, this is a surprise. You look so much better. I see that you've recovered, Yuni."

"Was she sick?" Ryohei blinked.

"No," Irie corrected. "Her soul was broken by Byakuran."

"Her soul?" Tsuna echoed.

"Don't make me sound so bad, Sho-chan." Byakuran chided. "I knew Yuni was a scaredy cat so I wanted to help calm her down."

"No," Irie was insistent. "When you met with Yuni before the Giglionero Family became Black Spell, you destroyed her emotions so you would have control over Black Spell."

"Destroyed her emotions?" Ryohei was shocked.

"So she wouldn't be able to move or talk on her own?" Yamamoto realized.

"That's horrible..." Gokudera growled.

"Isn't that right, Yuni?" Irie asked.

"No way..." Tsuna breathed.

"It's fine." Yuni assured. "My soul was hiding somewhere for during that time, protected by a bright beacon of hope. I was safe."

"Somewhere for?" Kikyo echoed.

"Byakuran, it appears that I can travel to other worlds, like you." Yuni added. "Back to the topic at hand, as the Boss of the Milliefiore's Black Spell, I approve a rematch with the Vongola. Because that promise, that promise between Byakuran and Irie regarding a rematch, was actually made."

"How would you know?" Bluebell whined.

"I'm glad that you're healthy now," Byakuran remarked. "But Yuni, you do not have the right to interfere with my decision. I might consult you with you when I'm not sure, but you're just number two. I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions. Discussion's over."

"Indeed." Yuni admitted. "I understand. Then I withdraw from the Milliefiore Family. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Tsuna echoed.

"Please protect me." Yuni requested.

"Protect you?" Tsuna gaped. "But you're the Boss of Black Spell."

"Not only me," Yuni added. "But the pacifiers of my comrades too." she revealed the colorless Arcobaleno pacifiers.

"Those are the Arcobaleno's?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh?" Byakuran chided. "You can't take those out without permission, Yuni. Those are part of my 7 Policy collection.""

You're wrong." Yuni corrected. "These were left in my care. And they wouldn't be considered 7 Policy in your possession. That is because..." she focused, igniting the pacifiers' power. "Soulless pacifiers will never reveal the meaning of their existence."

"They're..." Irie was stunned. "They're able to shine so brightly?"

"What's going on?" Tsuna gaped. "How come she can make them shine?"

"I see." Byakuran noted. "So that's how it is. You're amazing, Yuni. I definitely need you. Come, let's make up, Yuni."

"Stay away!" Yuni snapped as a figure appeared beside her after the pacifiers' light dimmed. "We can no longer leave our souls with you."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" Byakuran chuckled. "If you're going to take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the world and take it back. Let's return now. Come back to me. Here." he gestured. "Impossible!" he took a step back when the silhouette beside Yuni manifested. "You're..."

A gunshot was heard from Leon, forcing Byakuran to back off.

"Uncle!" Yuni hurried over.

"Shoichi," the revived Astraea knelt beside the injured Irie. "Great work. Fuuta, Bianchi, Giannini, Dino," she looked up at the quartet. "I've worried all of you, forgive me."

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran." Reborn warned. "I don't give a damn who you are. If you lay a finger on both the Arcobaleno Boss and the Star Maiden, I won't stay quiet."

"She's the Arcobaleno's Boss?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Playing the knight in shining armor," Byakuran stated. "Strongest of babies, Arcobaleno Reborn?"

"Byakuran-sama," Kikyo remarked. "Rest assured. We will soon bring Yuni-sama and Hoshi-hime to you." and the remaining Funeral Wreaths took to the sky.

"We won't make it!" Gokudera gasped when Kikyo's attack shot towards them.

"Hey!" Squalo growled, Hibari blocking off the attack with his toufas. "You get to deal with me. I've been itching to get loose."

"Out of my way." Hibari prodded Squalo with his weapon. "That is my prey."

"What the hell are you doing?" Squalo barked. "Don't poke me."

"Squalo and Kyoya!" Saori was stunned; Ami having retaken her original name; Himura Saori, ever since she reclaimed leadership as the Himura heiress.

"Troublesome girl!" the Rain Varia retorted. "Boss is still mad at you for getting yourself killed."

"Just tell nii-sama he can yell at me later." Saori joked.

"Oho," Kikyo chuckled. "You guys never learn."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tsuna panicked.

"Bring it." Hibari challenged.

"Very well." Kikyo accepted.

"Why's everyone just gearing up to fight?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now, let's calm down, Kikyo." Byakuran chided. "Yuni's more or less asleep for a long time. She must be upset after awaking from her long slumber."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo relented.

"Then, how about this, Yuni," Byakuran offered. "I worked very hard to earn the precious 7 Policy. I was supposed to receive after winning Choice. But if you and Saori return to the Milliefiore, I'm willing to return the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Family."

"But Byakuran..." Tsuna was stunned. "Really wanted the Vongola Rings, I thought."

_Right now, it's Yuni and Saori._ Byakuran mused. _I want them both, now that their souls are back. The Rings can come later._

_What's going on?_ Irie was confused. _Byakuran's been acting differently ever since the pacifiers glowed and Astraea-sama was revived._

"Byakuran," Saori stood up. "I know why you want me and Yuni. And that is why, we can never return to you."

"The the Vongola Rings belong to us." Byakuran threatened. "I have no intention of handing such a weapon to those protecting you. Though your prince on a white horse seems terrified by your request, Yuni.

"The Vongola Rings do not belong to you, Byakuran!" Saori declared, igniting her Heavens Flame. "The pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno. The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola Family. That is a fact."

"Yet you forced a match of Choice and named 7 Policy as the prize so you could quickly get your hands on it." Yuni announced. "As long as I have my soul, I am a member of the 7 Policy as the Sky Arcobaleno. And I will not allow such an action. In other words, we do not accept your battle over 7 Policy and find your Choice battle invalid!"

"Invalid?" Tsuna echoed.

"Meaning..." Yamamoto blinked.

"You do not need to hand over the Vongola Rings." Astraea concluded.

"The Sky Arcobaleno certainly holds considerable authority over the use of 7 Policy." Byakuran chuckled. "But you don't want to anger me. Do you not care what happens to the remaining Black Spell members after their Boss, Yuni, betrays me? Well, they're deceived by you, so they'll probably enjoy being boiled or grilled for your sake."

"You are using them as hostages?" Tsuna was shocked.

"They all..." Yuni started. "They all understand." she declared.

"But that means..." Tsuna gaped. "You're going to let your friends die?"

"The rest is up to you, Tsuna." Reborn reminded. "Yuni asked you to protect her. What are you going to do?"

"But her friends will be..." Tsuna stammered. _Those eyes..._ he was shocked when he saw Yuni. _She's made up her mind. She knew this would happen._

"Yuni, your prince on a white horse doesn't seem very reliable." Byakuran taunted. "Come back to me. I'm still willing to forgive the two of you right now."

"Come with us!" Tsuna grabbed Yuni's wrist. "Join us! Everyone!" he declared. "We're going to protect her!"

"Thank you very much!" Yuni beamed.

"Idjit, I won't let that happen." Zakuro swore.

"Byakuran-sama, give us permission to attack and take Lady Yuni and Saori-hime back." Kikyo requested.

"Sure." Byakuran replied.

"Right." Kikyo powered up.

"Time for destruction." Torikabuto charged.

"Hey, that's more like it!" Squalo rose to the challenge.

"Squalo!" the powered-down Saori looked at her brother's second-in-command.

"He's going to buy us time." Dino was ready to fight. "Tsuna, we should fall back and regroup."

"Fall back?" Tsuna echoed. "But we're surrounded by buildings."

"In that case, the Flame Ring Teleportation System which brought you here, should be nearby." Yuni reminded.

"That thing that warped us here from Namimori?" Tsuna blinked.

"She's right." Spanner confirmed, checking his laptop. "I'm getting a metallic reading above Vongola Base."

"If we use the teleportation system, we can probably make it back to Namimori." Reborn surmised.

"I won't let that happen." Kikyo promised, tossing his bell-flowers at the group.

"Systema CAI!" Gokudera released his counter. "I'm going to stop you this time. 10Th! Use this chance to head for the teleportation system!"

"Got it!" Tsuna kicked into gear." Sorry, Gokudera. Let's go, everyone!"

"You ain't going anywhere!" Squalo blocked Kikyo's path.

"What are you doing, Kikyo?" Bluebell whined.

"Idjit, stop fooling around with wimpy attacks." Zakuro chided. "End this thing with one shot."

"That would be too strong, Zakuro." Kikyo reprimanded. "Byakuran-sama doesn't want us to harm Saori-hime and Lady Yuni."

"Got it." Zakuro grinned.

"Bastards, don't look away!" Squalo snapped, bringing Zakuro's attention back to him.

"This isn't good!" Ryohei stated as he and Basil carried Irie off, Torikabuto hot on their tails.

"I Sid I'm goin to stop you this time!" Gokudera's 'Flame Arrow' stopped the Mist Milliefiore in his tracks.

"There you have it!" Squalo retorted.

"Gentlemen..." Hibari muttered. "If you don't cut it out, I'm going to get angry."

"Yuni, Saori, I won't let you get away." Byakuran promised as Tsuna took Saori and Yuni and fled. "You will be my prisoners for eternity."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Arc 2: Escape

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 12: Escape

* * *

><p>"Irie's seriously injured." Ryohei remarked, the group hurrying to the mobile base. "Be extremely careful when you carry him."<p>

Yes." Basil nodded.

"It's the teleportation system." Bianchi informed, spotting the orb. "If we hit it with flames..."

"All non-combatants inside." Spanner instructed.

"Hurry!" Fuuta gestured.

"The base has measures against non-7 Policy for the Arcobaleno." Spanner added.

"Okay." Yuni nodded.

"What about Gokudera and the others?" Tsuna wondered.

"Squalo!" Saori beamed when the Rain Varia turned the corner on his shark Box Weapon.

"They're here!" Haru exclaimed.

"Okay!" Squalo gave the order. "Head out!"

"You did it, Gokudera." Tsuna was relieved.

"It wasn't me." Gokudera corrected, Uri on his head as they used Squalo's shark as a transport. "The needles from Hibari's hedgehogs are multiplying to slow them down."

"Hibari is really amazing." Tsuna gushed.

"This buys us an extreme amount of time." Ryohei agreed.

"Boss!" Chrome pointed.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna growled as Byakuran charged at them.

_He's so tenacious._ Squalo mused.

"You guys go on ahead." Dino stepped up. "It's my turn to buy you time."

"But you'll be left behind by yourself, Dino." Tsuna pointed out.

"Someone has to do it." Dino reminded. "The real six Funeral Wreaths will be here any moment. Go!"

"No one will be able to stop me." Byakuran grinned, as Chrome's trident started flaring up in power.

_This sensation..._ Tsuna recognized.

"I don't know about that." Mukuro chuckled, appearing in front of Chrome. "Not even me?"

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome gaped.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gokudera pressed, as he, Squalo and Hibari jumped off the shark.

"Mukuro-sama's real illusions..." Chrome gasped.

"That's...!" Tsuna echoed.

"Oh?" Byakuran powered up his Sky Mare Ring and the two men clashed.

"It's been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro greeted, having engulfed Byakuran in a pillar of flames.

"His hair's longer..." Tsuna gaped. "The future version of Mukuro? But aren't you injured or anything?"

"Tsunayoshi's right, Mukuro." Byakuran agreed.

"It's not working." Tsuna gaped as the unfazed Byakuran came into view.

"I thought that I'd destroyed your mind when you were possessing my subordinate." Byakuran added. "Or at least caused enough damage to prevent you from creating such illusions."

"I definitely thought it was over when I fell prey to your scheme." Mukuro admitted. "It would've been, had I been alone."

"I see." Byakuran noted. "You had your buddy open a hole from the outside."

"He's more like a poorly raised child than a buddy." Mukuro corrected. "Either way, you dealt me considerable damage. Enough to prevent me from doing anything until a moment ago."

"That won't do, Mukuro." Byakuran chided, Mukuro's illusions expanded. "That's not enough to beat me. Your illusions may be extremely real, but you're still a fake. If you want to beat me, you'll need to escape the Vendicare Prison and fight me in person."

"No need to worry." Mukuro chuckled. "I shall come to personally defeat you in the neat future. We have already made our move. I'll leave it to that. And I merely need to delay you to win here. Now, take the Star Princess and the Sky Arcobaleno to Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna." Dino prodded. "We should let Mukuro handle this."

"But, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome protested.

"Mukuro, will we see you again?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course." Mukuro assured. "I can't have someone other than myself taking over this world. Listen carefully, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You absolutely must not let the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, fall into Byakuran's hands."

"Quiet." Byakuran thrust a hand into Mukuro.

"Now, hurry." Mukuro urged, his illusions dispelling. "Charge the teleportation system with Flames.

"Got it!" Tsuna nodded. "Chrome! Everyone!"

Focusing on their respective Rings, the Vongola gang pulled the teleport.

"You may think that you helped them escape," Byakuran stated. "But it's pointless, Mukuro. You've merely allowed them to live a little longer."

"My goals wasn't to save the Vongola Family." Mukuro corrected. "I simply need to prevent the Sky Arcobaleno from falling into your hands."

"You sound like you know something." Byakuran mused. "Oh well. I'll do whatever it takes to get Saori-hime and Yuni. The Mafia way, which you hate. Bye-bye." he muttered as Mukuro vanished.

* * *

><p>Near Namimori Temple...<p>

"We did it!" Tsuna blinked, hanging upside down on a tree branch. "We wrapped to Namimori."

10th, are you okay? Gokudera asked when Tsuna fell to the ground.

"That's right." Tsuna remembered. "What about everyone insider the base unit? Are they okay?"

* * *

><p>"Everyone here?" Bianchi roll-called.<p>

"We all arrived safely." I-pin confirmed.

"You okay, Shoichi?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Irie assured.

"More importantly, Yuni, are there any other Flame Ring Teleportation Systems?" Saori asked

"No, that should be the only one." Yuni replied.

"Okay, that's good." Saori nodded. "Destroy the teleportation system immediately." she conveyed the order to Tsuna. "That way, the enemy won't be able to pursue us."

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.<p>

"In that case, let me handle this, 10th." Gokudera assured.

"What are you going to do, octopus-head?" Ryohei wondered.

"Just you watch." Gokudera released Uri and the Systema CAI. "If that thing absorbs Flames, I'll try out a new weapon. Target lock!" he took aim. "Die! Flame Missile!"

"It hit." Tsuna gaped when the rocket impacted.

"Stroke of luck." Gokudera beamed.

* * *

><p>"It's falling upon an uninhabited hill." Giannini reported.<p>

"That buys us some time." Reborn noted.

* * *

><p>"That's great." Tsuna sighed in relief.<p>

* * *

><p>"That gives us a moment to catch our breath." Giannini agreed. "By the way, where were we previously?"<p>

"Choice took place on an uninhabited island." Yuni supplied.

* * *

><p>"An uninhabited island?" Tsuna echoed as the rest of the group joined up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Byakuran converted an undiscovered, uninhabited island into one of his bases." Yuni explained. "Ti's very far away from here."<p>

"I can't believe there are islands still yet to be discovered." Tsuna was surprised.

"Byakuran must have used his power." Basil surmised.

"This is..." Giannini gaped.

"The Teleportation System..." Fuuta blinked.

"It disappeared?" Tsuna gasped when the orb vanished.

"What's going on?" Gokudera was confused.

"It returned to Byakuran." Dino concluded. "So we weren't able to destroy it."

"Don't worry." Reborn assured. "We weren't able to completely destroy it, but we dealt considerable damage. It shouldn't be able to return for awhile."

* * *

><p>"How long is awhile?" Tsuna pressed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it was only damaged," Reborn reasoned. "So few hours, at best."<p>

* * *

><p>"We have only a few hours?" Tsuna echoed. "What can we possibly do in a few hours?"<p>

"We'll be fine, 10th." Gokudera assured.

* * *

><p>"You have to decide what we do next, Tsuna." Reborn reminded.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Namimori." Tsuna panicked.<p>

"Everyone!" Kusakabe's voice rang. "If you've returned safely, you must have won." Hibari's second-in-command gave the assembled group a thumbs-up.

"Kusakabe came out of the ground!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Oh yeah." he remembered. "Hibari's base is under the shrine."

"Let us celebrate." Kusakabe declared.

"We don't have time for that?" Tsuna argued. "The match didn't end up counting, but we still lost in Choice."

"The enemy is pursuing us!" Gokudera snapped.

"We have only a few hours before they come." Tsuna agreed. "We need to find a safe place."

"I don't understand the situation," Kusakabe admitted. "But why not return to the underground Vongola base for now? You can reach Vongola Base through here."

"That's it." Tsuna realized. "Vongola Base is a safe place."

"And there are medical facilities for treating Irie." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe inquired when Hibari proceeded to walk off.

"I don't like crowds." Hibari reminded and jumped off.

"Kusakabe," Saori voiced, startling her lover's subordinate. "I'll leave Kyoya to you."

"Saori-sama..." Kusakabe blinked. "I understand. I'm coming with you!" he called after Hibari.

"I'm going too!" Dino followed. "As his tutor, I can't leave him alone."

"What should I do?" Tsuna wondered.

"You should start by taking Saori and Yuni to the base where it is safe." Dino replied. "As Reborn said, the six real Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran are sure to come. You must secure Saori and Yuni's safety first. We'll meet again later."

"We should also hurry and get Saori and Yuni in the underground Vongola base." Tsuna suggested after Dino and Romairo ran off.

"How to defeat Byakuran in the limited time we have." Reborn mused. "We need to come up with a plan in the base."

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed. "We need to fill Lal in on what's going on."

"Let me use your communications room." Squalo requested. "I have to report to the stupid Boss and request assistance."

"So if nii-sama shouts and screams at you, don't say I didn't warn you." Saori smirked.

* * *

><p>"We should be safe here." Tsuna assured after the group returned to the underground base.<p>

"It will be difficult for the enemy to discover our base." Giannini agreed. "And if they do, our security will make it hard for them to get inside."

"Relax and make yourselves at home." Reborn added.

"Sorry about causing everyone so much trouble." Yuni apologized.

"You don't need to worry about that." Tsuna protested.

"That's right!" Haru agreed. "A woman's enemy is our enemy!"

"Thank you very much." Yuni beamed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. Interlude: The Discovery

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 13: The Discovery

* * *

><p>Several dimensions away in a pocket-dimension that existed in a ninety-degree angle in relation to the normal time-space-continuum a tall, green-haired woman wearing a black-and-white fuku was standing in front of the object she had guarded for uncounted millennia, the Gates of Time. Meioh Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto was just busy scanning the timeline for any threats to Crystal Tokyo, when she was suddenly hit by a massive causality wave. It extended even into the physical world, and its force introduced her undeniably cute backside to the flooring. Quite hard.<p>

"Oof!" the Senshi of Time exclaimed as she was sent to the ground, coming to rest in a crumpled heap. "What in the name of Pluto was that?"

Meioh Setsuna got back to her feet with a sense of immense dread and hurried over to the Gates of Time. Using her powers she immediately scanned the timeline, and what she discovered let her pale dramatically. "No… no… it can't be! It's gone… from every possible future… but that can't be! It just can't!" the Senshi of time muttered, and the fear she felt made her redouble her efforts. But regardless of what she did, regardless of which trick she used, the result remained the same. Crystal Tokyo was gone. "NO!" she cried out.

Sailor Pluto sank to her knees, desperation overwhelming her. Everything she had worked for, every event she had manipulated and every person she had disposed of, all for naught? Fifteen thousand years of hard work, of careful planning and implementing, negated in one second? She had sacrificed entirely too much to ensure that this timeline led directly up to Crystal Tokyo, and she had been so certain that Galaxia had been the last great threat before the Great Freeze.

Everything had gone according to plan. The asteroid was well on course and would reach Earth in about three years, and she had ensured that Earth didn't have the technology to deal with it. She had done everything to ensure that Usagi could unite the remnants of Earth's population as Neo-Queen Serenity after the worst of the Great Freeze had been overcome.

So what in the name of the nine hells had happened to destroy her carefully hatched plans? Which event could have brought about such massive changes in the timeline that the probability of Crystal Tokyo's coming about had dropped from 96.4 percent to zero in the blink of an eye?

A look of determination settled on her face and Setsuna pushed herself back to her feet. "I have worked too hard and too long to have my plans ruined just before they bear fruit. I'm not the Senshi of Time for nothing, I will find out what caused this, and I will eliminate the said cause. No one is going to destroy my dreams!" she vowed and concentrated on finding said cause.

Little did she know how much of a headache this easy seeming task would cause…

* * *

><p>Two years earlier, in Juuban...<p>

It had been eight years since Mizuno Ami stormed out of the Hino Shrine in a blind rage, never to be seen again; eight years Makoto and Minako had searched for the missing Senshi.

It was only two days ago when Makoto made an important discovery, which led them to being on a plane en route to Italy.

She had found out Himura Saori's original identity.

* * *

><p><em>Flash to two days earlier...<em>

_Makoto had closed her tea-house for the night, leaving Makoto alone with Minako. Minako saw at the counter, reading a newspaper, sipping at her tea._

_"I don't believe this," Minako groused as she set down the newspaper. "Himura Saori is getting married!"_

_"Who are you talking about?" Makoto asked._

_Minako handed the article over. "See for yourself."_

_Makoto scanned the newspaper. "Himura Saori... Himura... I've heard that name before," she said. She then snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Himura Saori, the Himura clan heiress." it was at that moment, she noticed something. "Minako," she began, "do you still have that magnifying glass on you?"_

_Minako nodded and after searching through the drawer, retrieved the item and handed it to Makoto._

_Makoto began to scan the picture of Saori in her white engagement outfit. Or, rather, her right shoulder, since in the picture, Saori was wearing a sleeveless Roman dress._

_Makoto gasped as she found what she was looking for. On Saori's shoulder, was a burnt scar. Makoto had remembered that injury very well; it was the wound left by Mars' 'Fire Soul'._

"_Mako," Minako began. "What is it?"_

_"That scar..." Makoto whispered as she dropped the glass on the counter, realization dawning on her. "I know that scar...It's her, Mina. It's Ami."_

_"Nani? Are you sure?"_

_Makoto slowly nodded. "I remember... Ami had showed us the mark Mars left on her." Makoto slumped into her chair. Eight long years she had been searching for Ami. And she had almost given up hope._

_Ami was still alive. Alive and well, with a family of her own._

_But Makoto never forgot that day. That day when both Luna and herself had betrayed Ami by falling for Rei and Usagi's scheme. The fallout was even worse. _

* * *

><p>In Italy...<p>

Saori was enjoying her afternoon cup of tea when Chrome knocked on the door.

"Himura-sama," the Mist Guardian voiced. "You've got company."

Saori looked up, but before Chrome could say anything, Makoto came into view.

Almost immediately, the color drained from Saori's face as he recognized the Senshi. Sure she were older, but Saori recognized her instantly. Soon, her shock gave way to anger. Eight years of pent-up anger threatened to boil over.

Makoto looked at her former friend. The gentleness from her face was gone, replaced by a more mature and serious expression.

She was also very angry, showing that she still felt the pangs of betrayal.

Chrome watched this scene with a worried look in her eyes and hurried to find the only person who could calm Saori down, Saori's fiance, Hibari Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" Saori demanded. "How did you find me?"

Makoto flinched at the cold tone. "Wasn't easy," she replied. "It took us eight years, Ami."

"I don't go by that name. Not anymore," Saori snapped. "I haven't gone by that name for eight long years, Makoto. My name is Himura Saori. Mizuno Ami is dead, as is the rest of the Senshi to me. Mizuno Ami died eight years ago, on that day when you betrayed me." she pointed to the exit. "Get out of my house."

"Am..." Makoto caught herself as she nearly called Ami by her former name. "Himura-chan, please listen to me. We made a terrible mistake in siding with Rei and Usagi, and we all paid for it. I came here by myself without the others knowing to try and make amends."

Saori snorted. "And you're just realizing that you and Luna royally fucked up after eight years? Spare me your apologies."

"I know. We all deserve your contempt," Makoto admitted.

"You deserve worse," Saori snapped. "I don't trust you. Not anymore. And when I told you that I never wanted to see any of you again, I meant it. I got a good thing going here. I finally have a good life, and I won't let you or anyone from Juuban come and fuck it up...including you." Once again, she pointed to the door. "There's the door. Use it."

As Saori turned and headed towards the corridor, Makoto reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Saori, please...I know we all betrayed you, but..." she was cut off by Saori, who looked at his former friend's hand on her wrist before looking her dead in the eyes, promising great pain if she didn't let her go. That and seeing her other hand ball up into a fist.

Makoto caught the threat (as well as her other hand balled into a fist) and released her. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I'm not," Saori replied as she opened the door. "Leave. Now."

Seeing as how the former Senshi would not listen to reason, Makoto silently complied.

* * *

><p>Hibari found his fiancee hunched over the table in the gardens, her body trembling with uncontrollable rage, eyes closed as she tried to get her emotions under control. He moved over to his future wife and gently embraced her from behind. Almost immediately, Saori's anger evaporated. For a moment, Hibari held onto his fiancee, until she calmed down.<p>

"Saori..." Hibari whispered. "I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it..."

Saori nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Arc 3: The Primo Family Arrives

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 14: The Primo Family Arrives

* * *

><p>"Please." Yuni pleaded, leaving the powerless pacifiers with Lal Mirch.<p>

"I understand." Lal Mirch replied. "I'll take care of them. Sawada and the rest of them are in your hands."

"Yeah, you can count on us." Reborn nodded.

"Then, we'll be leaving." Saori informed. "Don't push yourself, Lal."

"Yeah..." Lal Mirch relented.

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

"But we have no guarantee that this will work and I don't feel very confident about it." Yuni pointed out.

"Don't worry." Reborn assured. "I'm with you."

"And that's our only hope right now." Saori reminded.

"Yes." Yuni nodded.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Reborn, Saori!" Tsuna called. "I've been looking for you."

"Need us for something?" Reborn asked.

"No, uh..." Tsuna looked away. "About Lal..."

"We just told her everything." Reborn supplied.

"I see." Tsuna sighed. "I'm too ashamed to go see her."

"This loss made it clear that you still lack the strength to defeat Byakuran at this point." Saori stated. "Gokudera and the rest of them can't be considered true Guardians either. They need to rediscover their duty as Guardians."

"But how do we...?" Tsuna stammered.

"You'll know soon enough." Reborn smirked. "And we'll also need tutors."

"Emergency meeting, Tsuna." Saori instructed as Astraea manifested. "Assemble everyone who came from the past, including Kyoko, Haru and Yuni. We'll meet in front of Shoichi's device. I'll have Spanner get things ready. Understood?"

"Hold on!" Tsuna voiced as the pair walked off. "Where are you going, Reborn?"

"I'm going to arrange for some powerful tutors." Reborn replied.

* * *

><p>At the time-travel device...<p>

"Hm?" Spanner looked up. "You're here. That's everyone. I've restored the device to its original state. No abnormalities."

"Good work, Spanner." Saori nodded. "Let's begin." she told the group. "You'll be returning to the past."

"I knew it..." Tsuna whispered. "Where's Hibari?" he looked around.

"That branco wouldn't stop nagging." Hibari replied.

"10th, where's Reborn?" Gokudera thought to ask.

"Come to think of it, he's not here." Tsuna blinked.

"Everyone ready?" Spanner questioned.

"But Reborn isn't..." Tsuna protested when Spanner activated the time-travel sequence.

"There they go." Spanner sighed when the group vanished. "Be careful."

_Everyone, I'm counting on you._ Saori mused.

* * *

><p>After the jump...<p>

"This is..." Tsuna looked around after the time-travel port.

"10th, this is..." Gokudera stated when Tsuna realized they were in front of the Namimori Shrine.

"But why Namimori Shrine?" Tsuna wondered.

"Ciaosuu." Reborn landed on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn, when did you get here?" Tsuna blinked.

"Everything's going according to schedule." Saori noted, walking towards the time-traveling group. "They should be coming here soon."

"Who else is coming?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari heard a hustle from the bushes and attacked.

"I came all the way out here, and this is the greeting I get, kora!" Colonello retorted, having dodged Hibari's attack with Falco's aid.

"Master!" Ryohei blinked.

"He's not the only one!" Skull barked. "I'm also here!" he jumped into view.

"As you all know, he's Skull, Reborn's lackey." Saori smirked.

"I'm not a lackey!" Skull retorted.

"Good grief." Mammon sighed, appearing. "Rather shameless of you to call me out here again without pay."

"Now, don't be like that." Fong chided. "I-Pin, I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"So soon?" Tsuna echoed. "What do you mean?"

"You cleared the seven Arcobaleno Trials yesterday." Reborn supplied. "I came here half a day before you to assemble everyone. To get them to help you as our tutors."

"If the Arcobaleno are serving us as tutors, does that mean Verde?" Tsuna realized.

"Yeah. Reborn also let Verde know." Saori confirmed. "He's not here right now, but knowing him, he's probably hiding somewhere and watching us."

"Hey, Reborn." Colonello voiced. "Who is that girl?"

"She looks like someone I know." Mammon noted.

"You mean Yuni." Tsuna turned.

"An acquaintance of mine." Reborn replied. "Don't worry about it."

"It appears that we shouldn't ask for any more information." Fong sighed.

"But, what are we going to do?" Tsuna wondered.

"No idea." Reborn shrugged. "But we're about to perform a dangerous miracle that's never been tried before in all of Vongola history. An all-or-nothing bet. If it fails, we're done."

"Don't play coy and tell us." Tsuna pressed.

"Listen up." Saori voiced, as Astraea manifested. "The outcome is on you guys. Go for it and don't get scared."

"I don't get it, but you can count on us to the extreme!" Ryohei assured.

"Bring out your Ring, Tsuna." Astraea instructed.

_Will of the Ring,_ Yuni prayed. _Please lend your power to these in dire straits. If you are willing to grant this wish, I will..._

"But I didn't do anything..." Tsuna blinked as the Arcobaleno pacifiers resonated and an orange light beam shot out of his Ring. "You're..." he gaped when the light died down.

"Looks like it worked." Reborn noted. "I can't believe that I'm getting to see the real thing."

"Allow me to introduce the person before you," Astraea stated. Vongola 1. Vongola Primo. It's been a long while, Giotto."

"Sienna..." Giotto was remotely surprised. "So we meet again, Vongola Decimo." he greeted his descendent.

_You did it, Yuni._ Reborn mused.

"You were the one who summoned me?" Giotto looked at Yuni.

"There's a legend that the Vongola Rings hold the living will of the first-generation Vongola Family." Reborn supplied. "We used the power of the Arcobaleno pacifiers to form a contract that allowed you to take a corporeal form."

"I've never answered to the Arcobaleno's power and never will again." Giotto corrected. "My acceptance of the Arcobaleno Boss, the Sky Arcobaleno;s conditions has led to this single exception."

"Hey, the Sky Arcobaleno isn't here." Skull pointed out. "And this is the first-generation Vongola? He's younger than I expected."

"It's the first time I've ever seen him, kora." Colonello admitted.

"It appears that you've run into a wall, Vongola Decimo." Giotto noted.

"How do you know that?" Tsuna was stunned.

"He can sense the danger to the Vongola." Astraea explained. "It must be a response to your feelings."

"You're Decimo's Guardians?" Giotto looked at the gathered group. "You have yet to inherit the true power of the Vongola."

"True power?" Yamamoto echoed.

"If the first-generation Vongola Family accepts you as the true Boss and true Guardians,, you will be able to inherit the power of the Vongola."

"The power of the Vongola?" Tsuna echoed.

"What do we need to do to be accepted as true Guardians?" Gokudera asked.

"Are you able to embody the duty of a Guardian?" Giotto inquired. "Do you have the resolve? Everything rests on that."

"He disappeared." Gokudera gaped when Giotto vanished.

"I still had a bunch of questions for him." Yamamoto remarked.

"Keep your cool." Astraea advised. "I know the procedure. Listen carefully. The first-generation Guardians will appear before each of you, respectively tonight, to test your resolve. The actual evaluation will start tomorrow. You could consider this a succession test to determine if you'll be accepted as true Guardians. The order will by up to the first-generation Family, but you'll probably be last, Tsuna. Once the first-generation Family's will have appeared from the Rings, it'll exist in Namimori for the duration of the test and they'll observe your actions. Your day-to-day behavior will also be counted towards the decision to qualify you to inherit their power. Understand? You need them to accept you as true Guardians if you want to inherit their power. Stay focused."

"Yes!" the group chorused.

"And the Arcobaleno will tutor us to help us to do this?" Tsuna wondered.

"Yeah," Astraea nodded. "The Guardian of the Storm Ring, Gokudera, gets the Storm Arcobaleno, Fong. The Guardian of the Rain Ring, Yamamoto, gets the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello. The Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Hibari, gets the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull. The Guardian of the Mist Ring, Chrome, gets the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon. The Guardian of the Sun Ring, Ryohei, get the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn."

"Lambo gets a tutor too, right?" Tsuna though to ask. "Don't tell me it's gonna be..."

"Yeah," Astraea nodded. "The Guardian of the Thunder Ring, Lambo, will be handled by the Thunder Arcobaleno, Verde. That concludes the tutor-student pairings. The Arcobaleno aren't allowed to interfere with the test, but they can give you advice. One last piece of advice," she smirked. "Try _not_ to kill each other. Hibari, Skull," she looked over at the pair. "That goes triple for you two. I'll _hate_ to explain to Themis-kaa-san why the heck the power balance got disrupted."

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Just as the first-generation Guardians appeared before their counterparts, Sienna, too had appeared before her current incarnation.

"I've already known of your resolve, Saori." The previous avatar of the Star Maiden smiled at her current embodiment. "That's why, I present to you the final attributes of Astraea, the Judgment Scales and the Holy Cloth of the Heavens."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. Arc 3: Inheritance Begins

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 15: Inheritance Begins

* * *

><p>The next night, in front of the Namimori Shrine...<p>

"What?" Ryohei wondered. "He's not here yet?"

"No, he's here." Saori corrected.

"Yeah." Colonello agreed. "No doubt, kora!"

"Right." Yamamoto concurred as Asari Ugetsu appeared in a burst of Rain Flame.

"It's been a while, Asari." Saori greeted.

"Sienna?" Asari was surprised. "I apologize for the wait." he looked at his successor. "Once again, I am the Guardian of the Rain Ring who guards Vongola Primo, Asari Ugetsu. I shall test you to determine whether if you are worthy of inheriting my powers as the Guardian of the Rain Ring."

"So, what do I need to do?" Yamamoto inquired.

"It's very simple." Asari replied. "I wish for you to show me your resolve as a Guardian."

"A real fight?" Yamamoto concluded when Asari drew out his three short blades. "That's more like it."

"Oh, is that your weapon?" Asari mused, seeing Yamamoto draw out his blades and his Box Weapons. "Four irregular swords, like mine."

"Yeah, I heard about you from Squalo." Yamamoto replied. "Kojiro, Cambio Forma!" he called. "I'm going to defeat you. And be deemed worthy of your inheritance."

_Defeat?_ Asari wondered. _Why is this man in such a hurry?_

"Shigure Souen Ryu," Yamamoto chanted. "Offensive Stance 1: Battering Rain! Offensive Stance 3," he continued, Asari dodging the attack. "Last Minute Rain! Not over yet!" he reclaimed his sword after Asari kicked it back at him.

"Yamamoto's really intense." Tsuna gaped as the two Rain Guardians fought in the air. _Bu why? Yamamoto seems different from his usual self._

"Is that your resolve?" Asari questioned. "In that case..." he parried Yamamoto to the ground. "Frozen Rain." he sent a barrage of icicles at Yamamoto.

"What is that?" Gokudera gasped.

"An attack that utilize hardened Rain Flames." Saori supplied.

"Is that even possible?" Gokudera was stunned.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna muttered.

"Behold, your Boss is worried about you." Asari pointed out.

_Sorry for making you worry, Tsuna._ Yamamoto mused. _I'll settle this quickly._

_You still don't understand._ Asari thought as Yamamoto charged at him. "Then I have no choice. Kuzuryu Riverfall!"

"A dragon of Rain Flames?" Tsuna exclaimed when several water dragons shot at Yamamoto.

"Kuzuryu Riverfall was named after a nine-headed dragon because of its swift current." Fong pointed out.

"This attack embodies that image." Saori added.

"Look out, Yamamoto!" Colonello warned.

"Blowing Rain." Yamamoto countered. _Damn it._ He cursed, thrown back by the impact. _I said that I wouldn't make the same mistake again. My being easygoing contributed to our defeat in Choice. I'm gonna stop being easygoing._ "I will definitely win." he promised.

"Kuzuryu Riverfall!" Asari fired his attack at the charging Yamamoto again.

_There! _ Yamamoto spotted the opening. _If I aim for his back..._ he dodged the rain dragons. _Then I'll win!_

"Stop, Yamamoto!" Astraea intervened, her Holy Flame creating a barrier to stop Yamamoto's attack, the impact throwing Yamamoto to the ground.

"The final judgment: you fail." Astraea declared, as she and Asari manifested beside Yamamoto.

"Didn't Yamamoto win?" Ryohei insisted.

"I cannot allow you to inherit my power as the Guardian of the Rain Ring in your current state." Asari stated.

"No way..." Yamamoto gasped.

"Bastard, didn't Yamamoto win?" Gokudera demanded.

"Yeah," Ryohei agreed. "Let him inherit the power of the Guardian of the Rain Ring."

"Why did Yamamoto fail?" Tsuna asked.

"You should already know the answer, Vongola Decimo." Astraea smiled.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. Arc 3: The Duty of the Guardian of Rain

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 16: The Duty of the Guardian of Rain

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto Takeshi," Astraea continued. "Return here tomorrow night. We've decided give you another opportunity to receive the inheritance."<p>

"You're giving me a second chance?" Yamamoto gaped.

"However," Asari cut in. "If you fail tomorrow's test, there will not be another. Keep that in mind." with that, he vanished.

"Remember this, Yamamoto." Astraea advised. "The duty of the Rain Guardian is to become the blessed shower, the Requiem Rain, that settles conflict and washes everything away. Always keep that," she pointed to Yamamoto's heart. "In here."

* * *

><p>The next night...<p>

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Astraea voiced as Asari appeared. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto stepped forward and released his weapons.

_It seems I have no choice._ Asari sighed.

"Here I go." Yamamoto readied himself. "Scontro di Rondine!"

Asari blocked off the attack with his blades. "A fine technique." he noted.

"Not so bad yourself." Yamamoto grinned. "Kojiro, Cambio Forma!"

"Frozen Rain!" Asari charged up.

_Special Stance II, Beccata di Rondine!_ Yamamoto shattered the icicles.

"Torrential Dance!" Asari used his Rain Flames as a screen to mirror his image. "Now, what will you do?"

_Defensive Stance 2._ Yamamoto stood ready. _Surging Rain!_ He dispelled the water screen.

"Well done." Asari praised. "Then, Kuzuryu Riverfall."

_This attack is..._ Yamamoto remembered. _I'll get him this time. _He swore, dodging the waterfall and charged right in. recalling Astraea's words, he stopped himself in mid-attack.

"That would do." Asari nodded when Yamamoto kept his weapons.

"You gave me those openings on purpose?" Yamamoto gaped.

"You finally figured it out." Astraea smiled.

"Of course." Yamamoto realized. "A swordsman of your caliber wouldn't keep using an attack that leaves your back open."

"The techniques I've been using were all developed on the spot as I was fighting you." Asari admitted.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked. "I wasn't worthy of your true strength?"

"That's not it." Asari shook his head. "It was a test to see if you would strike a defenseless person."

"After all, Asari _never_ said that you would be fighting, did he?" Astraea reminded with a smirk.

"So that's why you looked so confused." Yamamoto blinked.

"I was attempting to show you my weapon." Asari stated. "But then the events took an unexpected turn."

"So that's what happened." Yamamoto noted.

"And at the time, you were focused on cutting down the enemy." Astraea explained. "And you were prepared to betray your own heart and deal a fatal blow. What would that accomplish? If you, the Guardian of Rain, were to run dry, the bond that ties your companions would become brittle and crumble."

"I see..." Yamamoto realized. "That's why I failed."

"But I truly enjoyed our exchange today." Asari beamed. "I could feel your honest feelings."

"I had a lot of fun experiencing how strong you were every time we crossed blades." Yamamoto agreed.

"That would be Requiem Rain, which settles conflict and washes everything away." Astraea nodded.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Asari started after the battle. "I deem you worthy of my inheritance. I can entrust you with the position of Guardian of the Rain Ring. And I was surprised to learn that you have already mastered the art of wielding four swords. I now offer my power to aid you in guarding Astraea and Vongola X."

"Bring out your Vongola Box, Yamamoto." Saori instructed as Asari vanished in a burst of Rain Flames.

"Okay..." Yamamoto blinked and held out his Vongola Box and the Rain Flames entered the Box.

"It should serve you well when the situation is dire." Asari said and vanished.

"Seriously, I can't believe you and Sienna gave him a second chance." G sighed, snapping his pocket watch shut, the two first-generation Guardians observing from the temple roof. "You've always been a softie."

"Indeed." Asari agreed.

"What's so funny?" G glared.

"No, I was remembering the past." Asari replied. "They greatly resemble us."

"Huh?" G echoed, looking down at his successor.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. Arc 3: Furious Bolt of Lightning

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 17: Furious Bolt of Lightning

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you were, Lampo." Giotto noted, appearing behind his Thunder Guardian.<p>

"I decided to make this my territory for the duration of our stay in this town." Lampo replied, shutting his pocket watch.

"You're up next." Sienna reminded, manifesting beside Giotto. "We're counting on you."

"You realize that I am a lord." Lampo stated, looking at his adopted older sister. "As a big shot, I only have to do the stuff I want to."

"That won't do. Sienna chided. "What will happen to the inheritance of the Guardian of the Lightning Ring?"

"I can't stand that snot-nose brat." Lampo retorted. "Man, I can't believe that he's the Guardian of the Lightning Ring. I refuse to deem him worthy." he stretched and laid down on the floor.

"Lampo," Giotto scolded. "Lampo!"

"Geez, fine already." Lampo whined. "I just have to do it, right? Can't say no to you, Primo, Sienna-nee. I'll deem the brat worthy if he manages to make his way here."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Ow..." Tsuna winced, thrown right through the window with Lambo after Verde's robot exploded. "Lampo!" he spotted the first-generation Thunder Guardian at the window.

"You should enter a lord's castle through the front door." Lampo chided.

"Castle?" Tsuna echoed. "We made it."

"Then, I'll need to see the stamps." Lampo replied. "No good." he inspected the cardboard. "You don't have them all."

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed. "That's not possible! The last one's missing... but I'm sure that I... that's it! The last stamp is here!" he remembered and revealed the third stamp on Lambo's butt-cheek.

"Won't work if it's on his butt." Lampo sighed."Gotta stamp the paper. But I guess he helped protect my territory. Though it seems that's he's being targeted by someone. The Guardian of the Lightning Ring draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the Family, serving as a lightning rod. And I also witnessed his discharge of a furious bolt of lightning. I deem him worthy of my inheritance as Guardian of the Lightning Ring." and sent his power into the Lightning Ring. "I still hate brats." he muttered, manifesting on the roof.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	19. Arc 3: Silent Storm

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 18: Silent Storm

* * *

><p>"It's your turn this time, G?" Saori asked amusedly as the pair looked at Gokudera and Fong.<p>

* * *

><p>In the park, having sent Gokudera after his Box Weapon, G appeared behind Uri and Fong in Gokudera's form.<p>

"I shall buy you time." Fong informed Saori stroking a purring Uri. "You may do as you please."

"Then, I'll begin." G declared.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school...<p>

"I see." Gokudera voiced after G had beaten down the group of thugs. "I would expect nothing less than the first-generation Guardian of the Storm Ring."

"Gokudera?" Tsuna echoed. "That means this guy is..."

"Did we buy you enough time?" Fong asked.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna was confused.

"That was a necessary part of the Guardian of the Storm Ring's inheritance test." Saori explained.

"Drop the act!" Gokudera demanded.

"You've finally shown yourself," Gokudera snapped. "First-generation Guardian of the Storm Ring, G."

"An illusion?" Tsuna gaped.

"No," Saori corrected. "That would technically be incorrect. We are dealing with the wills of the first-generation Guardians which reside within the Vongola Rings."

"But why did you do this?" Tsuna turned to G.

"Decimo," G started. "How did you feel about my performance as your right-hand man today?"

"That's, well..." Tsuna blinked. "You were helpful and reliable."

"Unlike usual, right?" G asked. "Consider what a right-hand man should do before acting. This only shows that he failed to do so."

"Enough of your prattle!" Gokudera snapped.

"The same goes for these guys." G looked at the fallen thugs. "This was another product of your irresponsible behavior. You're exposing Decimo to more danger, not protecting him."

_He's right._ Gokudera agreed. _I keep... I keep making more trouble for 10__th__. I've failed as his right-hand man._

"You're aren't fit to be the Guardian of the Storm Ring." G declared. "Much less the right-hand of the Vongola."

"So he doesn't pass?" Fong asked.

"Nope." G replied. "Return your Vongola Ring to Decimo. And go back to Italy."

"I can't let that happen!" Tsuna protested. "It's true that Gokudera is quick to start a fight. He loses control sometimes, which makes a lot of trouble for us, but he's always trying his best. That's what endears him. The right-hand man and Guardian stuff doesn't matter. In any case, Gokudera is an important friend of mine. You can't just tell him to leave."

"So you're okay with him as the Guardian of the Storm Ring?" G asked. "Even if he isn't the perfect right-hand man?"

"That doesn't matter!" Tsuna insisted.

"10th," Gokudera voiced. "I vow to protect you, even if I don't get the inheritance. G, this is one point I refuse to yield, regardless whether you deem me worthy or not. My resolve is firm."

"Is that enough, G?" Sienna chided, manifesting beside her current incarnation. "You should understand how strong their bond is now. Recklessness and naivety are necessary at times. Weren't you the same back then?"

"Bah." G snorted. "Really can't argue with you there, Sienna."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna was puzzled.

"He wanted to see if there was an unbreakable bond between you." Fong explained.

"That was the test." G confirmed. "You can't serve as a right-hand man without the complete trust of the Boss. If your bond is firm, you can face whatever enemy may come. Defeat the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks that never falters. In other words, protect your allies with everything you've got. That is the essence of the Guardian of the Storm Ring."

"Always at the center of attack, the furious storm that never rests." Gokudera finished.

"That's right." G nodded. "Don't forget that. I now bequeath the inheritance of the Guardian of the Storm Ring." and sent his power into Gokudera's Vongola Box.

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

"Good work, G." Giotto appeared before his best friend.

"Just doing my job." G snapped his watch shut.

"Decimo realized you weren't his Guardian of the Storm Ring, despite my interference with his super intuition." Giotto stated.

"Naturally." G snorted. "They're carrying on the Vongola we created. They won't get the job done if their bond isn't strong enough."

"G..." Giotto smiled.

"This brings back memories." Sienna mused, appearing in a burst of silver.

"When we first formed our band of vigilantes, we were told that a bunch of kids could never accomplish anything." Giotto reminisced.

"Yeah, I remember that." G agreed. "Put yourself in my shoes and think of everything I've had to endure because of your crazy antics." he glared at Giotto.

"And yet you struck with me through thick and thin." Giotto added. "I'm grateful to you."

"A little too late for that." G snorted. "I don't regret a second of it."

"So, who's the idiot who's up next?" Sienna thought to ask. "What the..." she blinked when she suddenly found her wrists locked behind her. "There's only _one_ person who has the atrocity to do that." she muttered. "Alaude!" she glared at the smirking Cloud Guardian. "Oh shut up, the two of you!" she turned her glare at the snickering Giotto and G.

G just chuckled and vanished with his best friend in tow, leaving the reunited lovers alone.

"Alaude..." Sienna growled. "If you know what's good for you, you _will_ release me _now_!"

"Nope." Alaude smirked, nuzzling his lover's neck.

"Damn it, Alaude." Sienna hissed in pleasure. "You _know_ what that does to me."

"Of course." Alaude's smirk widened and he carried his partner bridal-style and disappeared in a flash of purple.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	20. Arc 3: Aloof Cloud

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 19: Aloof Cloud

* * *

><p>After scaring off his subordinates on the rooftop, Hibari's attention was caught when Alaude appeared in front of him. "I've been waiting." Hibari's toufas were out.<p>

"Don't jump to conclusions." Alaude corrected. "I have no intention to fight you. You're aren't strong enough to warrant my attention." he continued, having dodged Hibari's attack. Besides, I may have been a member of the first-generation Vongola Family, but I despise being affiliated with anything. However, I am required to to see if you are worthy of receiving the inheritance of the Guardian of the Cloud Ring. Though I do not plan on using trial by combat."

"If you're not going to fight me, then I'm not interested." Hibari shrugged and walked off.

_I have no choice._ Alaude sighed, looking at his pocket watch. "I shall deem you worthy of my inheritance if you somehow demonstrate your value as the Guardian of the Cloud Ring." he informed. "I will allow you to choose the method. However, you must do it today." with that, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Right before the face-off between Hibari and Ryohei, Skull's airship showed up on the school grounds.

"What?" Ryohei turned. "Who's interrupting our intense showdown?"

"Ah, oh testing." Skull voiced over the intercom. "Hey, you hear me, Hibari? This is an order from your tutor. Undergo the succession test at once. A student is obligated to do whatever the tutor says. Listen up, Hibari. I am the immortal man back from hell, Skull-sama! If you don't listen to me, I'll make you suffer. Stop ignoring me!" he exclaimed when Hibari snorted. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Hibari's looking down on me! If I let him disrespect me, I'll spend the rest of my life as Reborn and everyone else's lackey! I have to turn the tide. Hey, Hibari!" he shouted through the loudspeaker. "Hibari!" he whined when Hibari ignored him. "If you're the only one who doesn't pass your test, I'll look bad!"

"I refuse." was Hibari's curt reply.

"What?" Skull exclaimed. "I'm so pissed off right now! Commence combat! If you don't listen to me, I'll blast you with these cannons!" he threatened. "I'm dead serious about this!"

"I won't allow anyone to damage Namimori." Hibari swore.

"Fire!" Skull gave the order. "That won't do!" he gaped when Hibari ignited his Cloud Flames on his toufas and swatted the missiles aside. "Keep firing!"

"Don't interfere with my persuading!" Ryohei, too, jumped into the frenzy. "Maximum Ingram! I said to butt out!"

"_You_ should butt out!" Skull retorted. "I'm Hibari's tutor! In that case, I'm launching an all-out attack!"

"Annoying!" Hibari snapped, releasing Roll.

"What is that?" Skull gaped when Roll tunneled into his airship.

"It's falling this way!" Ryohei warned as the airfreight lost altitude.

* * *

><p>On the streets...<p>

"Ah! Found Saori!" Lambo beamed as he and I-pin ran through the alley.

"Where are you going?" I-pin asked.

"I'm heading to Namimori." Saori informed the two children.

"Is something fun going on there?" Lambo wondered. "Lambo is going with!"

"I know, I know." Saori sighed in resignation.

"Yay!" the two five-year-olds beamed and the trio headed off.

* * *

><p>In Namimori...<p>

Hibari released a flood of his hedgehogs as the falling airship.

"It's not stopping!" Ryohei gaped.

"What the..." Saori blinked, arriving at the school gate and spotting the dropping ship.

"Look out!" I-pin warned. "Danger!"

"It's gonna go boom and leave the school in little pieces." Lambo laughed. "Lambo wants to get closer and for a better view."

"No, Lambo!" I-pin hurried to stop Lambo.

"Lambo, I-pin, wait!" Saori took off after the children.

"How are you hurt my airship!" Skull hissed. "Fire!"

"It can still attack?" Ryohei exclaimed, the hedgehogs neutralizing the missiles. "We have to stop it now."

"You again?" Skull demanded. "You keep interfering. Fire! You're just gonna keep dodging?" he mocked when Ryohei evaded the rockets.

"All yours, Hibari." Ryohei called.

"No need for you to order me around." Hibari retorted. "I will protect Namimori."

"I won't let you keep doing this!" Ryohei swore. "Maximum Cannon!" he punched the airship. "Learned your lesson, did you?" he noted, after the airship exploded and Skull having fled via an escape pod. "What is that?" he turned to see Skull's escape ship.

"Damn it!" Skull cursed. "How dare you do this to me? I'm going to show you my true power."

"Lambo!" Saori chided, having caught the child.

"Lemme go, Saori!" Lambo whined.

"Ryohei!" Saori blinked, spotting the floating Sun Guardian.

"Himura!" Ryohei looked down.

"Take this!" Skull let his missiles loose.

"No sweat." Ryohei stood firm. "Maximum Ingram! Shoot!" he cursed when the fourth missile headed towards the trio.

Grabbing I-pin, Saori turned and prepared for the impact, only to find that none came seconds later.

"Q..." Roll squealed, having deflected the rocket.

"I will show you no mercy." Hibari promised.

"Stay away!" Skull warned as Hibari closed in. "Don't come any closer!"

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari slashed the escape pod, causing it to explode.

"You'd gotten better, Hibari!" Skull shouted as he blasted off (A/N: No, no pun intended). "I'm willing to call it a say here!"

"Himura, you okay?" Ryohei shouted as the rest of the group hurried over.

"Where's Hibari?" Tsuna looked around. "Hibari!" he noticed the Cloud Guardian behind him.

"Is this the first-generation of the Cloud Ring?" Yamamoto asked when a burst of Sun Flame appeared.

"But the color of the Flame is..." Tsuna pointed out. "But weren't we in the middle of Hibari's succession test?"

"The first-generation Guardian of the Sun Ring, Knuckle." Saori introduced.

"Saori, what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"I deem you extremely worthy of my inheritance as the Guardian of the Sun Ring." Knuckle declared. "I was shown the entire chain of events. Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo, Sasagawa Ryohei, you never backed down when you were pushed away and used your extreme optimism to try to persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring. And you stood against adversity without any fear, for the sake of your friends. As a result, you were able to save the school, and successfully persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, a feat no other Family member was able to do. Your actions show you to be a bright and shining sun that smashes adversity with your body. And you didn't need me to tell you that I was evaluating you, as you do this on a daily basis. I accept you as the Guardian of the Sun Ring, to the extreme."

"What about Hibari's succession test?" Tsuna wondered.

"You turn is next." Saori remarked as a burst of Cloud Flames appeared.

"This guy's the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Alaude." Knuckle introduced.

"Guardian of the Cloud Ring for Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya," Alaude started. "An aloof cloud that guards the Family independently. You were able to refrain from fraternizing with the Family, while adapting to the situation and protecting the Star Maiden. I laud you for your wise judgment. I deem you worthy of the Guardian of the cloud Ring's inheritance."

"More importantly," Hibari cut in, toufas at the ready. "Will you fight me?"

Sienna giggled as she appeared beside her current incarnation, "He's exactly the way you used to be." and giggled some more at her lover's snort.

"Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo," Knuckle declared.

"Guardian of the Cloud Ring," Alaude added.

"I now bequeath your inheritance." the two chorused.

"Bring you your Vongola Boxes, you two." Saori advised.

"Farewell." Knuckle remarked after passing their powers and the two Flames vanished.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	21. Arc 3: Primo's Will

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 20: Primo's Will

* * *

><p>One by one, the first-generation Guardians appeared in front of the Namimori Shrine.<p>

"So the Guardian of the Sun Ring and the Guardian of the Cloud Ring also passed, eh?" G snorted.

"I suppose." Alaude shrugged.

"They embodied the duty of a Guardian to the extreme." Knuckle nodded.

"What, a group meeting and I wasn't called?" Sienna joked.

"Yo, Sienna." Knuckle greeted.

"However, the Guardian of the Mist Ring's inheritance is next." Asari pointed out.

"So, it's finally _that_ guy's turn." Sienna noted.

"Daemon Spade, huh?" Knuckle mused. "Will this be okay? He..."

"Bah." G snorted. "I haven't forgiven him."

"G!" Sienna chided. "You _know _what happened!"

"I can only hope that this inheritance process proceeds smoothly." Asari remarked.

"Giotto..." Sienna blinked at the Primo who had appeared on the steps.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Bah, he's still spewing that crap." G snorted, the rest of the first-generation Guardians listening in on Daemon's speech to Tsuna's group.

"Damn Daemon." Knuckle cursed. "He's out of control to the extreme."

"Should we not stop him?" Asari looked at their leader.

"No, we're just going to watch." Giotto confirmed.

"What?" G demanded.

"This is a problem for Decimo and his Family to solve." Giotto explained.

"Should you be saying that?" Knuckle chided.

"We will not interfere." Giotto insisted. "They must overcome this trial with their own power."

"However..." Asari voiced.

"They're up against Daemon." Knuckle reminded.

"That's right." G agreed. "He once betrayed you."

"We wait." Giotto asserted. "We will now determine the true mettle of Vongola X's Family."

"You _do_ know my current self won't take this lying down, Giotto." Sienna warned.

"If she's anything like you, I won't doubt that." Giotto smiled.

"What do the stars tell you, Sienna?" Alaude inquired.

"My present self has awakened a new weapon." Sienna let out a mysterious smile.

"Sienna-nee, you're being cryptic again..." Lampo took a step back.

* * *

><p>Outside Kokuyo Land...<p>

Fong and Colonello had gathered the remaining Arcobaleno.

"Well done." Reborn noted. "And it looks like Skull managed to succeed too."

"Reborn!" Skull dashed in, Hibari's prefect badge in hand. "I did as you said! So save me!"

"Okay, let's do this." Saori nodded and brought out her new weapon, the 'Star Bell'

The Arcobalenos' pacifiers glowed their respective colors in response.

With a tap using her 'Star Bell' on Daemon's Mist Flames, Saori neutralized the first-generation Mist Guardian's power.

* * *

><p><em>That's right. <em>Giotto smiled. _I have witnessed Decimo's resolve. That's why he will be able to walk a different path from mine._

* * *

><p>Inside Daemon's illusion...<p>

"I'm not alone." Tsuna told the Mist Guardian when Hibari's Cloud Hedgehog broke though a hole, followed by Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo.

"You guys..." Gokudera gaped.

"Saori scattered the illusionary space." Yamamoto supplied. "And Hibari went on a rampage."

"Looks like everyone's safe." Ryohei noted.

"I didn't expect my illusions to be broken." Daemon admitted.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted.

"Everyone's here now." Saori stated.

"Saori..." Tsuna turned. "Reborn... and everyone else."

"Yuni, you helped by answering my bell." Saori smiled. "It was a big help."

"No, Saori." Yuni corrected. "It was thanks to everyone.

"That's right." Skull concurred. "It's all because I brought Hibari from Namimori."

"How dare you take one of my possessions?" Hibari was behind the Cloud Arcobaleno, toufas at the ready. "I'll bite you to death."

"I was just doing what Reborn told me to do" Skull hid behind Fong. "Take your complaints to him!"

"This won't do." Daemon sighed. "I hadn't planned for such a development."

"You've already lost!" Gokudera snapped. "Pass on your inheritance!"

"It appears that I underestimated you a little." Daemon mused. "I will have to get serious about this too. To be honest, I'm quite surprised. You hold a great conviction in your childish prattle. That is why I must shatter that conviction. It seems that I must beat you senseless to change your minds. Though this isn't how I prefer to operate. Vongola Decimo!" he materialized a baton. "You and I shall engage in combat. For two generations, I devoted myself to expanding the Vongola's influence. All for the sake of the Vongola Family!"

"For two generations?" Tsuna echoed, blocking off Daemon's attack. "What are you talking about?"

"He..." Saori started as Astraea manifested. "Daemon also served as a Guardian for the Secondo after Primo left."

"So he remained behind himself?" Gokudera blinked.

Daemon and Tsuna took the fight to the air and Tsuna was prepared to fire his 'X Burner' when Daemon cast his illusion and tricking Tsuna to release his attack on Chrome and the girls.

Mukuro suddenly took Chrome's place, blocking off the fire blast with his trident.

"You're Decimo's Guardian of the Mist Ring." Daemon demanded.

"I despise that form of address." Mukuro corrected. "But more importantly, you must be the one who's been torturing Chrome for the past few days."

"Oh, you noticed?" Daemon inquired.

"I was observing for a while." Mukuro replied. "But you've pushed me too far."

"And what do you intend to do about that?" Daemon questioned.

"I could deal with you directly." Mukuro chuckled. "But I suppose I'll let him handle this."

_What? _Daemon mused, defending himself against the charging Tsuna. _He's moving at a completely different speed now._

"This is my resolve!" Tsuna declared. "I'll never become the person you want me to become."

"This could be a problem." Daemon noted and released his illusions.

"I won't let that happen." Astraea ignited her Heavens Flame via her 'Star Bell', the bell's drone negating Daemon's power.

"My mist..." Daemon gaped.

"X Burner!" Tsuna released his attack.

"This is the ten-generation Vongola Family..." Daemon was stunned.

"I know you're here." Astraea voiced. "Show yourself, Daemon."

"Good grief." Daemon sighed, manifesting before her. "I no longer intend to fight. Since it appears that anything I have to say would be wasted on you. Anyway, I have a question for the Guardian of the Mist Ring." he turned to Mukuro.

"I would prefer that you stop addressing me by that title." Mukuro reminded. "I did not assume that role by choice; I merely swore an oath to Lady Astraea."

"Oath?" Daemon echoed. "I see. And what will you accomplish by protecting her?"

"The purity of her heart has assured the radical change in the Mafia." Mukuro replied.

"The radical change in the Mafia?" Daemon laughed. "Is that even possible? You show more promise than the other Guardians. But I fail to understand the reason you saved those girls. You're not foolish enough to allow emotions to sway your actions."

"Chrome would be sad if they were hurt." Mukuro replied. "Personally, I don't care what happens to them."

"I wonder how sincere you are." Daemon was not convinced. "Befitting the elusive quality of illusionary mist. I suppose I could deem you worthy of my inheritance, and observe as event s unfold."

"Inheritance?" Mukuro echoed. "I have no interest in that. If you don't intend to fight, you're free to do as you please."

"Chrome!" Tsuna hurried over after Mukuro gave Chrome's body back.

"So he's gone." Daemon noted. "A very fascinating man."

"This is..." Tsuna's attention was diverted when Giotto appeared.

"Primo." Daemon started.

"Daemon." Giotto greeted his wayward Mist Guardian. "I appreciate your help in evaluating the Guardian of the Mist Ring."

"There's no reason for you to thank me." Daemon corrected. "I simply acted for the sake of my ideal Vongola."

"However, you tested them and deemed them worthy." Sienna pointed out as she appeared. "You fulfilled your duty."

"I see you two haven't changed." Daemon remarked.

"Now, let's get this over with before our time runs out." Sienna reminded.

"In any case, I deem the Guardian of the Mist Ring worthy of my inheritance." Daemon declared. "Are you satisfied now, Astraea."

"Thank you very much." Saori nodded. "Chrome," she turned to the girl. "He deemed you worthy. Bring out your Vongola Box."

"You may resist if you like, but one day, you will realize that I am right." Daemon voiced. "This power will serve useful when that time comes." and sent his power into the Mist Vongola Box.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Sienna noted amusedly. "Your turn now, Giotto."

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna turned to his ancestor.

"You have already fulfilled my expectations." Giotto replied. "It appears that you're still hiding a wealth of potential. I was watching you while your Guardians struggled to overcome their trials, and I could tell from your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your Family and I was impressed. You Guardians also responded similarly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you worthy as Boss of the ten-generation Vongola Family."

"Tsuna, bring out your Vongola Box." Saori instructed.

"That's right." Tsuna held out his Vongola Box and Giotto sent his power into the cube.

"Proceed down your chosen path, Vongola Decimo." Giotto stated. "I'm handing Astraea-sama to you and your Guardians."

* * *

><p>"You still carry that with you?" Sienna asked as she and Giotto approached Daemon.<p>

"The words on the back of the lid," Giotto added.

"A vow of eternal friendship, was it?" Daemon replied.

"My feelings hasn't changed." Giotto insisted.

"Forever a fool." Daemon remarked, shutting the timepiece. "That was why you disappointed me in the end. I doubt our paths will ever cross again. Farewell, Sienna, Primo." and vanished.

"Good work, everyone." Sienna turned to the rest of the first-generation Guardians. "Now, let's return to the Rings."

With that, the seven went back to their respective Rings.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	22. Arc 4: The Real Six Wreaths Attack!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 21: The Real Six Funeral Wreaths Attack!

* * *

><p>"Hey, that's right!" Squalo barked at the transmission screen. "Send people who can fight to Japan at once!"<p>

"You can't expect me to deliver on such a short notice!" Lussuria complained.

"The bulk of the enemy force is gathering at Namimori!" Squalo argued.

"That news send chills down my spine." the metro-sexual Varia replied. "The Varia are busying moping up the various battles with the Milliefiore and hunting down the remnants."

"You can do that later!" Squalo snapped.

"Honestly, you're so self-centered." Lussuria pouted.

"I'll never get anywhere talking to you." Squalo snorted. "I'll talk directly to the Boss. Where's the Boss?"

"The Boss is currently..." Lussuria trailed.

"Stop mumbling!" Squalo snapped.

"I'm saying that he's busy right now!" Lussuria whined. "He's eating at the moment."

"What?" Squalo echoed. "He's busy right now? Because he's eating? That damn Boss!" he roared. You have time to eat?"

"If you get too angry, you'll pop a blood vessel." Lussuria reminded.

"We've got an emergency here!" Squalo shot back. "I'll strangle him the next time we meet!"

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Dino wondered as he and Hibari were alerted by a sudden interference.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've got something on radar." Giannini reported.<p>

"And that ends the calm before the storm." Saori mused as she and Spanner turned to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Flan?" Squalo demanded. "We need his illusions!"<p>

"Flan?" Lussuria echoed. "I"m pretty sure he... oh yes, he said he was going to see a girl."

"A girl?" Squalo twitched.

"What was her name again?" Lussuria mused. "I think it was WW."

"Stop sprouting nonsense!" Squalo retorted.

"Yell at Flan if you have a problem." Lussuria shrugged.

"That damn kid..." Squalo fumed. "Just bring him here! Hey, Lus!" he snapped when Lussuria fizzled out.

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Saori's senses went on high alert.<p>

"This is an emergency transmission!" Giannini gave the alarm. "Please assemble at the conference room at once!"

* * *

><p>"They're here." Reborn concluded.<p>

"The real Six Wreaths." Tsuna agreed. "Yuni and the girls should wait here." he told the non-combatants. "Bianchi, Fuuta, I'm counting on you to look after them. Let's go." he gave the order.

"What is it?" the group hurried into the conference room.

"The teleportation system is back." Saori replied.

* * *

><p>"They're finally here." Dino frowned as the teleportation device appeared in the sky.<p>

"One's headed this way." Hibari added.

"Yeah." Dino agreed.

* * *

><p>"Something just scattered into four directions." Yamamoto blinked.<p>

"Either way, they're here." Saori stated.

"What is it now?" Tsuna pressed when the alarms went off.

"That's impossible..." Giannini gaped. "They're breaking through the defense system so easily. There's an intruder."

* * *

><p>"Something just blew up!" Yamamoto remarked as the group hurried back to the kitchen.<p>

"Let's hurry back to where everybody is." Tsuna suggested.

"Sawada!" Yuni met up with them.

"Yuni, why are you by yourself?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey!" Squalo shouted. "What is this?"

Suddenly, the wall behind the Rain Varia exploded and Zakuro stepped out.

"Found you now, Yuni-sama." the Storm Wreath remarked.

"How did he find our base?" Fuuta was stunned.

"And break in so easily?" Giannini added.

"Things tend to work out themselves." Zakuro yawned.

"You guys can't do anything there." Squalo stopped Gokudera and Yamamoto from acting. "Take Saori and Yuni and get out of here. Don't you understand?" he barked, cutting off Tsuna's protest. "You're already under attack!" countering Zakuro's Storm Flames with his Rain Flames.

"Hey!" the two adults decked it out, allowing the others to flee.

"Squalo," Saori called. "You'd better survive this. I'll _hate_ to have to explain to nii-sama why his right-hand got killed."

"I got it." Squalo smirked. "Now go!"

"Hey!" Squalo's voice sounded over the transmitter "This would be over earlier than I expected. Take Saori and Yuni and ran as far away from the base as you can! God dammit!"

With Zakuro and Squalo's battle blasting the base's surrounding to pieces, Haru led the group to the realtor she suggested.

"I almost dropped my ramen." Kawahira sighed, opening the door. "Sorry, but the granny you're looking for died three years ago. But she looked so happy, so you shouldn't pity her. Why are you people just standing there?" he slurped his noodles. "Come inside. You're being chased, aren't you? Come in. I'll deal with the real six Funeral Wreaths for you. Come, hurry inside."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	23. Arc 4: Alaude's Handcuffs

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 22: Alaude's Handcuffs

* * *

><p>"Well?" Dino smirked, having pummeled Daisy to the ground. :You should've realized you can't win. Will you surrender?"<p>

"I want to know where Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama are." Daisy stammered. "I'll forgive you if you 'fess up. 'Fess up!" he summoned his Box Weapon. "Rinocernite del Sereno!"

"Gallop, Scuderia!" Dino sent out his horse. "Cavallo Alato!" and the horse petrified the rhinoceros.

"My Rinocernite del Sereno!" Daisy gasped, Roll shattering the rock statue.

"Could you not touch my prey?" Hibari warned, entering the fray.

"I didn't really have a choice after he attacked me." Dino reminded. "It was self-defense. Now, you should be out of Box Weapons." he told Daisy. "Set the Ring on the ground and place your hands on your head."

"I want to know where Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama are." Daisy stood back up. "I was going easy on you since I was happy about finding you right after warping in. But if you don't tell me where they are, I'm going to get mad."

"Going easy on us?" Dino echoed. "You sure talk big."

"But it's the truth!" Daisy retorted. "I barely used any of my power. I noticed it during Choice, but you Vongola are too weak. I'm out of Boxes, so I'll be the first to use this power. But this will be the first and last time you witness an Open Carnage Box. Byakuran-sama said that we, the real six Funeral Wreaths are superhuman."

"That's..." Dino gaped when Daisy opened his coat to reveal a Box in his chest. "There's a Box embedded in his body?"

"Where's Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama?" Daisy pressed and activated his Box Weapon. "'Fess up! Where are you hiding Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama?" he was now transformed into a lizard version of himself. "Open Carnage Box opens the Box implanted within me and transforms my body into the ultimate weapon."

"Transforms your body?" Dino echoed. "Well I'll be damned. I duuno about super, but you're definitely not human."

"Dino?" Saori's voice crackled over the transmitter.

"Saori-sama?" Dino blinked.

"Is the enemy at Namimori Middle?" Saori pressed.

"Yeah, there's this monster-thingy named Daisy before me." Dino confirmed. "What about you? Are you and Yuni safe?"

"Yes, but Zakuro destroyed the base." Saori replied. "And Squalo stayed behind to but us time to escape. Right now, we're hiding out in Kawahira Realtors on 5th. How about you guys?"

"So you're talking with your buddies." Daisy powered up. "Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama must be with them, huh? Where are they?" he charged in.

"Saori, I'll get back to you later." Dino readied himself. "He's fast." he dodged Daisy's charged. "In that case, I'm not holding back. Scuderia! Pegaso Super Salto Volante!" he sent out his Sky Pegasus. "Don't blame me." he smirked, the Pegasus slicing off one of Daisy's arms.

"I recognize that attack." Daisy grinned, his severed arm wrapping around the winged horse.

"Amusing." Dino' s grin widened, Daisy having regrown his arm. "Bring it! I happen to prefer brawling to battling with Box Weapons. Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce!" he released his most powerful attack. _He's not moving by reflex._ He realized, Daisy dodging each and every of his whip slashes. _He's already seen through my attack? No way!_ He saw Byakuran's image overlapping Daisy's. _Damn Byakuran._ He cursed, Daisy leveling a punch to his stomach. _He's already encountered my attacks in the parallel worlds. He analyzed them and told the real six Funeral Wreaths how to defeat me. Squalo, that is why you lost._

"I need to make you suffer more." Daisy grabbed Dino's chin. "Before you tell me where Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama are." he was about to land a punch on Dino when Hibari intervened, slamming Daisy into the school wall.

"Excuse me," Hibari stated. "Could you not make a mess of Namimori Middle? I need to punish you." and kicked Dino aside. "Let's do this, Roll. Cambio Forma."

With a squeal, Roll landed on its master's finger, turning into Alaude's handcuffs.

"Are you prepared?" Hibari asked and the two clashed, trading blows.

"That won't work. "Daisy scoffed, Hibari's spiked handcuffs wounding his arm. "Die!" he let loose a punch.

Hibari ducked and closed the cuff on Daisy's outstretched wrist. "You aren't getting away."

"You're a fool." Daisy smirked, letting his wrist get cut off by the cuff and thus freeing himself. His arm regenerating, he hammered Hibari into the wall.

"How dare you destroy school property." Hibari glared. "That's against school regulations."

"You still don't get it." Daisy snorted. "You can't beat me."

"You mean this?" Hibari held out his handcuffs. "A very unusual trick. But one demonstration was all I needed."

"Open Carnage Box multiplies our power." Daisy supplied. "It combines the special abilities of a Box Animal with human capability to produce power that surpasses the limits of an ordinary organism. Which is why I can do this." he regenerated the rest of his body from the torn off arm. "Not bad." he noted, Hibari smashing the reforming body. "But I've only just started."

"I don't need this." Hibari tossed his toufa away.

"You've thrown away your weapon." Daisy remarked. "You have no offensive power now. What can you possibly do with those handcuffs? It's too bad, but your Vongola Box is a poor match for my power. Give up and just tell me where Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama are."

"I don't need my toufas." Hibari stated. "If that's all you've got, I don't need my toufas." he twirled two handcuffs on his fingers. "You're under arrest for destroying school property." his pairs of cuffs increased to four. "I won't give you an opportunity to resist."

"That's an interesting trick." Daisy noted "But more handcuffs aren't going to do anything to me." and the two traded blows again. "It's no use." he grinned, Hibari slapping two cuffs on him. "The same thing will happen every time you handcuff me."

"I agree," Hibari admitted. "If I'm only using ten or twenty of them." and ignited his Ring.

"What?" Daisy exclaimed. "I'm too slow! The handcuffs are coming faster than I can detach my arms."

"Caught you." Hibari declared, binding Daisy in literally.

"I wasn't told of this!" Daisy protested.

"You seemed like you wanted to die." Hibari remarked. "But I won't let you off so easily. I'll crush you for threatening what is mine."

"It's crushing me!" Daisy exclaimed, the cuffs tightening. "Nobody told me! Byakuran-sama never told me! How could handcuffs do this? It hurts! Byakuran-sama!"

"You're more pathetic than I expected." Hibari noted after Daisy fell over. "You can't even die if you want to because of the active factor in the Sun Flames within your body. This disciplinary committee is confiscating this." he claimed Daisy's Sun Mare Ring.

* * *

><p>"Is that you, Dino?" Saori asked over the transmitter.<p>

"Yeah Saori-sama," Dino replied. "Can you hear me?"

"So the bronco's safe, eh?" Gokudera noted.

"Yes..." Saori nodded. "Yes... is that true?"

"What happened, Saori-sama?" Gokudera inquired.

"Kyoya defeated Daisy, one of the real six Funeral Wreaths." Saori reported.

"That takes care of any immediate danger." Reborn noted.

* * *

><p>"Allow us to handle this while you deliver Hoshi-hime and Yuni-sama, Torikabuto." Kikyo told the Mist Wreath, the masked man having nabbed Saori and Yuni.<p>

"Sawada! Uncle!" Yuni shouted.

"Looks like they came up with a thorough strategy." Reborn noted.

"But how did they find us?" Tsuna wondered.

"We can talk later." Reborn cut him off. "We can't let them take Saori and Yuni."

"All right, I'll take you now." Bluebell released her Box Weapon. "Bye-bye!"

"Stop!" Saori yelled, Gokudera's Systema CIA activated to block off Bluebell's attack.

"That weak shield won't be enough to stop us." Kikyo tossed his vines, blasting the barrier apart.

"Damn..." Reborn cursed. "They're going to take Saori and Yuni."

"The plan was a success." Kikyo grinned as Torikabuto took the two females away. "What?" he gaped when two thunder foxes scattered Torikabuto.

"Colulu, Widget..." Yuni looked at the two foxes, the vulpines having formed a cushion to soften their fall.

"Are you two hurt?" Gamma inquired, Yuni safely in his arms. "Princess? Saori-sama?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	24. Interlude: Consequences, Part A

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24a of this fic and the present-day and more-vindictive version. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 24a: Interlude: Consequences, Part A

* * *

><p><strong>Ring. Ring.<strong>

Usagi's cellphone began to ring. Curious, she flipped it open and accepted the call. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"The Swedish king Charles XII was once quoted by Voltaire as saying, 'I have resolved never to start an unjust war but never to end a legitimate one except by destroying my enemies,'" Saori's voice said from the other line. "To translate it into something that even you can understand, Tsukino, 'I don't start shit. I end it.'"

"Ami," Usagi hissed.

By this time, Rei had tried to listen in on the conversation.

"You started this, Tsukino," Saori continued, her voice ice-cold. "You and that wannabe priestess. And I will end it. It can end in two ways: the two of you will surrender your transformation items to Luna. Or... I'll force your families to disown you. Make your choice."

**Click.**

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>In her penthouse on the outskirts of Namimori, Ami flipped the cellphone closed, cutting off Usagi's retort and placed it on the table. Or, rather, the girl who was formerly known as Mizuno Ami. That life was officially over, ever since she reclaimed her right as the Himura clan heiress.<p>

Saori had her concerns in what the Moon and Mars Senshi were scheming, and had planned accordingly once she was betrayed. She had revealed to Grandpa Hino her identity as the Himura princess and the aged priest had agreed to sell his Shrine to her once his granddaughter's treachery was made known. Sure, he might be a pervert, but he had honor and his grandchild's actions had brought dishonor to the Hino family.

"Now what?" Hibari asked, beside his charge. The delinquent had long been disowned by his parents, and when Saori gave him an offer he could not refuse; to become the protector-slash-retainer of the Himura princess, he jumped at the chance.

"The Tsukinos are next." Saori smirked.

"And Kino?" Hibari inquired.

"She knew nothing." Saori replied.

"So she's spared." Hibari nodded. "Understandable."

"Hibari," Saori sipped her tea.

"Hm?" Hibari raised a delicate brow.

"Will you..." Saori started.

"Say no more." Hibari cut her off. "I'll accompany you to Juuban Publishing tomorrow."

"Sometimes," Saori chuckled. "I think you know me too well."

"Perhaps." Hibari's eyes twinkled.

"And no weapons!" Saori shot the Cloud Guardian a warning look.

"Right..." Hibari drawled.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Now, _that_ was just devious and cold." Hibari admitted, after the confrontation at the directors' board meeting.

Saori had also brought out the Himura honor sword, a Muramusa blade to the meeting. Having placed the honor sword before the directors' board, she had informed the board of Tsukino Usagi's betrayal and brought the Tsukino's family honor to question. Pitying the remorseful Kenji, she had given the Tsukino patriarch the _only_ mode of redemption: disown Tsukino Usagi to restore honor to the Tsukino family.

* * *

><p>At day, after school...<p>

"I'm home!" Usagi called."Mom? Shingo? Anybody?"

Usagi saw the light on in the kitchen. When she entered, she saw not only Ikuko, but also Kenji seated at the dining room table.

As Usagi's mother stood up, Usagi smiled, "Mom, I'm..."

**SMACK!**

Usagi's head rocked to the side from the powerful impact of her mother's slap across the face, the slap drew blood from her lip. "Do you know what happened to your father today?" Ikuko hissed.

Usagi turned to face her mother, only to be slapped yet again. "You betray your friend and show no remorse!" she continued. "I thought we raised you better than that! As a result, your _ex-friend_ demanded a board meeting with the publishing's directors, her Muramusa honor sword in hand, and brought your father's _honor _to question!"

"But we will make some amends for your behavior, as our _honor_ demands from the sole owner of the publishing," Kenji added, being the more calm and rational of the two. "You will not be staying with us for that matter."

"As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter. I will head over to the town council later to strike your name off the family roster." Ikuko's cold facade was not broken when Usagi crouched to her knees and grabbed her mother's knees in a begging position.

"Mom, please!" Usagi pleaded. "I have nowhere else to go!"

"You should have thought of that before you turned against your friend," Usagi's mother shot back venomously. "Get out of my house. You are dead to me. You can rot in the streets for all I care."

At that moment, Usagi did something she always did. She broke down and cried, still holding on to her mother, that is, until Ikuko kicked her away. Looking at the faces of her former parents, she turned and guided herself to the front door, with her former family watching with angry expressions. Before she could reach the door, Usagi looked to the stairs and saw her brother standing on the stairs.

"Shingo..." she slowly approached the preteen.

Shingo showed what he thought of his sister by spitting in her face. Without a single word, Shingo turned and ran up the stairs. By this time, her mother had the door opened and Usagi walked through.

Before closing the door, Ikuko added, "You are no longer welcome here. Don't come back or I will call the police," before slamming the door in her former daughter's face.

Usagi's shoulders slumped as the door slammed. Ami was burning every single bridge she had. But in the back of her mind, she continued to believe that she had done nothing wrong concerning her ex-friend. Now her parents want nothing to do with her and the spit on her face showed what Shingo thought of his older sister.

Usagi took one last look at her former home and walked away.

* * *

><p>The following day, Usagi arrived at Juuban Junior High.<p>

She knew that since she could not return to to her house, she would have to procure a new set of textbooks and other supplies. What made Usagi mad was the fact that her parents have been notified about her betrayal and one thing that the Tsukino family valued above anything else was their honor. So when they found out that Usagi had betrayed the Himura clan head, out of all people _and_ without any remorse, they cut her off from the family.

With no one but Rei to support her, Usagi was left alone.

As she walked through the gates, she saw that something was amiss. The majority of the students were whispering amongst themselves, looking at her and occasionally pointing at her. Some of the looks that were sent Usagi's way were those of disgust and anger. Even some of the teachers were giving her the cold shoulder.

This annoyed Usagi to no end. When a student passed her, she saw what they were looking at and yanked it out of his hand. What she saw shocked her.

It was a picture of herself, along with the word **CHEATER** neatly typed in Japanese and English.

And there were hundreds, if not thousands more scattered all over the school grounds. Usagi gritted her teeth and tore the paper in two. She was brought out of her rage when one of the school security guards tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi spun around, anger being the dominant expression on her face. "WHAT IS IT?" she roared.

The guard remained unhinged by Usagi's outburst. "Miss Tsukino, your request is needed at the faculty room." The way he had said it was more of a statement rather than an a question.

Usagi tossed the halves of the paper to the side and followed the guard, wondering just how her day could get any worse.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the faculty room, Usagi found that she was facing the most senior of officials and teachers at the university. Seven men and three women, seated behind a table. All had either stoic or cold expressions on their faces. The security guard excused himself and left Usagi alone with the faculty members.<p>

The senior administrator, a elderly teacher of Mathematics named Mukada, pointed to the chair in front of the table. "Sit," he ordered.

Once Usagi did as she was told, Mukada held up a sheet of paper. "Miss Tsukino, do you know what these are?" he asked. Before Usagi could reply, Mukada continued. "This is your entrance exams; your _real_ entrance exams."

Usagi paled as she shifted in her seat.

"You have failed the entrance exams," Mukada continued, "and yet, you are a Juuban Junior High student." He showed her the second set of papers. Usagi recognized them as the fake papers she used to get into Juuban Junior High. "I received these in the mail this morning. This particular entrance exam is three years old and we change the exams once every six months. You had someone falsify documents so you can call yourself a Juuban Junior High student."

The middle-aged female, the head of Home Economics continued. "Tsukino, we are very disappointed in you. Because of your actions, you have caused a scandal, once that we at Juuban Junior High can ill afford to contend with."

"We cannot allow you to tarnish the good reputation of this school," Mukada said. "So we must rectify the situation."

Usagi's blood ran cold as Mukada made the council's decision known. "You are expelled from Juuban Junior High and banned for life."

Usagi was on her feet. "You can't do that! You have no right!" she shouted, once again letting her anger get the best of her.

Now Mukada was on his feet. "No right? I am the senior teacher of this school! I have every right!" he roared, the power of his voice making Usagi flinch back. Calming down, he turned to the two guards who had came in at Usagi's outburst. "Gentlemen, escort Miss Tsukino to the gates and do not allow her back onto the property under no circumstance."

The guard nodded and escorted Usagi from the room and out of the building.

* * *

><p>Rei sneered as she got off the phone from her estranged father; Hino Takashi had <em>ordered<em> her to attend the celebratory function hosted by the Himura clan, the newly-crowned heiress having specifically requested the fiery priestess' attendance. Failure to do so, she had warned, would result in not only dishonoring the Hino family's name, even Takashi's career was at stake.

With the Hino family's honor on the line, Rei made the fateful decision to attend the function, not knowing that it would be her undoing.

* * *

><p>The following night, Rei was putting up to appearances, acting like the poster daughter when the guests started mumbling as the Himura heiress, flanked by one Hibari Kyoya, made her arrival known.<p>

That was when all hell broke loose, as the scream was heard throughout the ballroom. Rei having only one thing on her mind when she saw the former Senshi.

"DAMN YOU, AMI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Rei knocked the two elderly gentlemen to the ground and made a beeline for the blue-haired Himura princess. Hibari saw her coming and pulled Saori out of the way.

As Rei closed in on them, Hibari, seeing that Rei was beyond reason and he had to defend both himself and Saori, he unveiled his toufas.

As Rei pulled her fist back, **WHAM!** Rei was sent back several feet, Hibari having clocked Rei square in the chin with the butt of one of his weapons, sending her away from them from the time being.

However, Rei shook the stars out of her head. Her jaw hurt like hell from the impact of the toufa that Hibari wielded. Speaking of which, Rei saw that her former friend was chiding her escort She then charged again, only this time she was gunning for Hibari.

Hibari saw her coming and whipped out his toufas, ready to defend his charge from the rampaging Hino.

Only this time, fate intervened.

**CRUNCH!**

Rei's fist impacted against Hibari's Cloud Flame-powered toufa, breaking every bone in Rei's hand and fractured her lower arm from the impact.

Rei let out another scream, only this time it was a scream of extreme pain as she held her mangled hand with her remaining good one.

By the time the guards arrived, a whimpering Rei had made her retreat, still clutching her broken hand.

Now, with his careers _seriously _at risk, Hino Takashi was furious, and fearing a scandal should this ever reached his business rivals' ears, the council man disowned his daughter and pulling her out of T.A Academy.

* * *

><p>Eight years had passed since Saori melted down the punishment on the two girls who had wronged her.<p>

Usagi and Rei moved into an apartment in Kabukicho. There, Rei found a job working as a hostess at one of the red light district's many bars, while Usagi attended Toudai. However, Usagi's university career came to an abrupt end when she had shattered the jaw of a student she thought was Saori. As a result, she was expelled and blacklisted, forbidden to ever attend any university in the country.

By that time, she was quite infamous in the district, as well as throughout Tokyo as the 'psycho bitch with the right hook'. Not even Chiba Mamoru wanted nothing to do with her.

As Rei drank more,she found another crutch – men. Many a morning, did Rei find herself in bed with a different man. Hino Rei was a defeated woman.

"You can just see when a girl has been fucked in the ass," one of her one-night stands had said after having his fun with the former Mars Senshi. "It's not something about the way she walks. No. It's something in her eyes that tells you she admitted defeat once and that she'll do it again."

Sure enough, Rei did end up getting pregnant, not know who the father of her child was. After her baby was born, Rei gave it up for adoption, and went right back to what she was doing, forgetting about her bastard child.

Eight years after the Senshi Incident, Rei would be later found by Usagi the following morning, along with the man she had snagged at the bar. Assuming that he had killed her best friend, Usagi had attacked him savagely, beating him within an inch of his life. The man was sent to the hospital, while Usagi was arrested for assault. Much to Usagi's horror, the man did not kill Rei, as she had originally thought. Rei had simply choked on her vomit during sex.

This was revealed to Usagi after she was charged with murder, upon finding out that the man she assaulted had died of his injuries.

Charges were filed, and after a high-profile case, Usagi was found guilty. She would be later sentenced to fifty years at Tochigi Womens' Prison. During a massive prison riot, Usagi would be killed by a rival inmate. She was buried in a grave which contained only her prison number in the prison graveyard, alone and forgotten.

As for Himura Saori, former known as Mizuno Ami, she finally put her past behind her and with her friends and Family supporting her, was finally able to look forward to a prosperous and peaceful future.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	25. Interlude: Consequences, Part B

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24b of this fic and eight-year-later and the not-so-vindictive version. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 24b: Interlude: Consequences, Part B

* * *

><p>The gardens of one of the Vongola safe-houses in Italy the following day.<p>

Saori was in a foul mood following her 'encounter' with Makoto. She had calmed down from the previous day's events, but the anger was still there. It was always there, Saori having locked it deep down inside of her. Eight years earlier, she was one of the Planetary Senshi. For almost half a year, she was nothing more than a means to end. Then came the Incident, which led her to denounce her loyalty to the White Moon, and to a new life.

She didn't miss her old life. Not one bit. Despite the problems and the near-close calls in her job, she enjoyed her new life. She had a fiance that loved her and an adoptive big brother who cared for her in his own way.

"Miss Himura."

Saori opened her eyes, and found herself face-to-face with Aino Minako. "Miss Aino," he greeted. "What brings you to my part of town?"

"I was in the area, and decided to swing by," Minako replied. Her expression then dropped. "We need to talk... Sailor Mercury."

Saori's face remained neutral. Minako had figured out who she was. "Congratulations, Aino. You found out who I was. How did you find me?"

"I didn't. Makoto did."

Saori's voice turned cold, ""She found out who I was so she can drag me back to Juuban, kicking and screaming. I'm not going back there, Aino."

"I know as much," Minako replied. "But I did want to speak to you. Saori...you're needed back at Juuban."

Saori shook her head. "Forget it, Aino. I'm not going back to Juuban. My life was ruined because of that place. Luna had taken their sides instead of mine. That Trial wasn't even a fair one to begin with!"

"I believe you," Minako said. "So does Artemis and Makoto." of Saori's surprised look, Minako continued. "Things had changed since you left."

Saori snorted. "I'll bet. I'll bet Tsukino and Hino were happy that I left and my powers given to them."

"Yeah... for about a week," Minako replied. "They no longer wield their Senshi titles. Luna confiscated their transformation items and threw them out. Makoto didn't know about the scheme against you, and was spared."

That caught Saori's attention. "Explain."

"From what Makoto told me, she overhead Rei and Usagi talking about how their plan was a success and how the world would be better off if you had died. Makoto simply waited until the following morning, when everyone was out. She snuck into Rei's room and swiped her diary. She then told me everything. I arrived at the Hikawa Shrine and forced Usagi to confess both her crimes against you and her role in the scheme to get you kicked out. Makoto did the rest." Minako paused and sipped her water. "From what I heard about Rei, she had gotten herself pregnant a couple of months after Grandpa Hino disowned her. She didn't want the kid so she abandoned him in front of an orphanage. She works as a waitress at the Mura Sake. Whenever she is not working, she is either drinking or entertaining various men."

Saori snorted, "Serves that wannabe priestess right. Can't even take care of her own child, so she abandons it and spreads her legs for anyone willing to pay her bar tab. And Usagi?" she asked.

"She was thrown out of her home when she tried to return," Minako replied. "She never did get to enroll into High School. Instead, she married a wealthy salary-man."

"Figures," Saori muttered.

"But..." Minako countered, "Usagi is the worse one off. She is nothing more than a trophy wife. Her husband cheats on her, and she gets knocked around by him. She tried to fight him a couple of months back, but she was sent to the hospital. She was pregnant at the time, and had lost the baby. He beats on her, then she begs for forgiveness, she returns and the cycle repeats over again."

"Karma can be a real bitch sometimes," Saori replied. "At least she got what she deserved. Who'd she marry?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Are you serious?"

Minako nodded. "Yup. Who knew that the pretty boy was also an abuser? It gotten so bad one time that Usagi ran back to the Tsukinos, begging to be let in. Ikuko refused. She had no other choice but to return to him. Last I heard, she was still with him." Minako paused for a moment, allowing what she had told Saori to fully sink into his head. "Saori... your family needs you. What the girls had done to you was horrible."

Saori leaned back in her seat. "Give me one good reason why I should return."

"Not for my sake, nor Makoto's," Minako replied. "But for Saeko. She wants to see you again. Saori... your adoptive mother is dying."

That shot Saori down. "What?"

Minako nodded. "End-stage terminal cancer. The doctors gave her six months. She's been holding on for almost a year It's time for you to come home."

* * *

><p>Hours later saw Hibari finding his fiancee inside their bedroom, seated on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Saori?" Hibari sat beside his future wife. "What's wrong?"

Saori sighed. "I ran into Aino today," he began.

"Aino? You mean the actress, Aino Minako? What did she want?"

"For one: Saeko's dying" Saori deadpanned. "She wants to see me for the last time." she groaned. "I don't know what to do, Kyoya."

Hibari sighed, "Saori, listen to me. You know my story? About how my parents disowned me just because I refused to 'follow the bullshit that is called family honor'? When my father was at death's door, he tried to make peace with me. Call it pride, but I refused to listen. I've been regretting my choice ever since." nuzzling her neck, he continued, "Go to Juuban, don't make the same mistakes I've made. I'll come with you, if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Saori placed a tender kiss on his nose.

* * *

><p>In Tokyo, an apartment, several stories down...<p>

Knock-knock-knock.

Inside her bedroom, Hino Rei groaned underneath the covers. It was her day off and she wanted to sleep in...as well as sleep off the impending hangover.

In the eight years following the disaster at Hikawa Shrine, Rei's life had taken a downward spiral. After Makoto had thrown both her and Usagi on their asses with the parting threat of bodily harm on the both of them should the former Mercurian Senshi end up in the morgue, Rei and Usagi left the town; both their families having outright disowned them once Makoto and Minako had notified them of their misdeeds.

Rei, on the other hand had to start over from scratch. Of course being evicted from the place you considered home tends to leave one depressed, so she turned to sake. Soon, another favorite past time had came to her: men.

Sake and men helped take the pain away, but it did not completely wash away the overwhelming guilt she had, given her role in destroying the Mercury Senshi.

Then one day, she found out she was pregnant. She didn't even know who the father was, nor did she want to raise the child, once she found out it was a boy. So she abandoned it while on a trip to Kyoto, left it on the porch of an orphanage, and never thought about her son ever again.

Seeing as how the person at her door was not going to give her any peace, Rei kicked off the covers showing that she was nude, her hair slightly longer than it once was. Bags were under her eyes, following a near all-night drinking binge with some of her co-workers.

Rei grabbed some underclothes and a robe. Once she was properly dressed, she shambled out of her bedroom. Cursing under her breath, she walked over to her door. Looking into the peephole, she recognized the person on the other end and quickly unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

Standing in the hallway, was her longtime friend, Tsukino Usagi – formerly Tsukino Usagi. She was now Chiba Usagi. But as Rei knew, her marriage was anything but pleasant.

"Chiba knows you're here?" Rei asked.

"He's at work," her friend replied. "Can I come in?"

Rei allowed Usagi to enter the room.

Rei's cellphone came to life, her ring-tone being that of a popular J-pop tune. Deciding to cut Usagi some slack for the time being, Rei picked up her phone and saw that it was Makoto. Rei flipped the cellphone on and spoke. "What's up, Kino?"

"She's back," Makoto replied from the other end. "Ami's back in Japan."

"What? Ami's back? Here?" Rei shouted, which drew Usagi's attention as she tried to listen in.

"My old Senshi communicator went off, and I've confirmed it. She's on her way back to Juuban," Makoto explained. "I've already contacted Minako and told her."

"Usagi's with me," Rei said. "We're on our way to your place."

"Okay, bye."

Rei flipped the cellphone closed. Turning back to Usagi, she saw that her hands were balled into fists and she was trembling.

"So... the bitch finally returns," Usagi growled. Even now, she blamed Ami for her misfortunes when she should be blaming herself. If she couldn't pound on Mamoru without fear of reprisal, then she can sure as hell beat up on Ami.

"I guess she must have found out about Saeko dying," Rei replied. She looked at Usagi. "I know what you're thinking, Usagi."

Usagi fumed. She could wait. And then, Ami will pay.

* * *

><p>Juuban, three days later.<p>

As Saori performed the honors of interring the remains, Hibari noticed two women watching the ceremony from a distance and noticed his fiancee's left hand balled into a fist. "What is it?"

"It's them," Saori replied. "**They **are here."

* * *

><p>From the graveyard's entrance, the two former Senshi watched Himura Saori and her fiancee closely as Saori returned the urn back into the grave.<p>

Usagi watched the couple. The fact that Saori had a loving fiance of her own while she was stuck with a womanizing wife-beater made her more than jealous of the reversal of fortune.

She was angry.

Angry that Ami had a good life, while her own life was nothing but a living hell for the past couple of years. Usagi was angry that Ami had a loving and devoted future husband, while she was nothing more than a personal punching bag to Mamoru. And she was pissed that Ami for clearly being better than her.

This was more than Usagi can stand. Her hands were balled into fists. If she can't beat down her husband, then she will unleash eight years of pent-up frustration and rage upon the former Senshi. And if her fiance tries to step in, then he was the worse for her.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was complete. The remains of Mizuno Saeko were finally put to rest.<p>

As the Hibari couple headed for the exit, they saw the two former Senshi standing at the gates. one of them had a look of apprehension on her face while the second looked pissed.

"Stand back," Saori said as Minako and Makoto stepped forward. "It's me they want."

Both exchanged glances, worried for Saori's safety, but did as she asked. They remained behind, as did the others as Saori and Hibari stepped forward to confront the demons from Saori's past.

When the Hibaris came within a double arm's reach, they both stopped.

"Ami, it's good to see you –"

Saori cut Rei off. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Haven't you done enough damage to me? And I don't go by that name anymore," he continued. "You two killed Mizuno Ami that day eight years ago. The Ami you knew is dead and gone. I am Himura Saori."

Rei stepped forward. "Miz... I mean, Himura-chan," she began, "we all have made a terrible mistake in turning Luna against you and forcing you out of the Senshi. We have come to you with great humility to ask for your forgiveness."

Saori snorted as she looked at Usagi. "Not everyone seems to miss me," she said, gesturing to Usagi. "And I've told you before, it's Saori now. Not Ami, not Mizuno. All of you have lost the right to call me Ami for what you've done to me."

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you, Ami?" Usagi sneered. "Just because you're some big-shot clan heiress doesn't mean that you've changed. You're still the same weakling bitch you always has been." She then turned to Hibari and cut him off when he tried to defend his lover. "This has nothing to do with you. Leave or else you'll get hurt."

Hibari puffed at that. His future wife had her flaws, but she was a good woman. "What you got to say in front of my future wife you can say in front of me. We have no secrets, Tsukino." of Usagi's shocked look, he continued. "You're just as Saori described you."

Usagi scoffed. "Listen, this is between the bitch and me. Stay out of this."

Saori wasn't surprised at Usagi's remark, "And you're still the same hyper-tempered, insecure, self-righteous bitch I still remember. In a way, I'm glad that you two pulled that stunt which forced me to leave the Senshi. It made me grow up, and realize that I can have a life without you."

"YOU LITTLE –" Usagi began, only to be restrained by Rei. "This is your fault!" she accused as Rei held her back. "All of this is your fault! You shouldn't have been a Senshi in the first place!"

"How is this my fault?" Saori retorted. "Ever since I became a Senshi,I gave my all to all of you, and what do I get in return? You want someone to blame, Tsukino, blame yourself and your bipolar tendencies. All of you are to blame; Usagi for insisting on the Combat Trial and Rei for backstabbing me."

"Saori, please." Rei pleaded. "We're sorry for what we have done to you. If any of us knew that you would just walk out the way you did, then none of us would have gone through with it."

"If you weren't such an alcoholic deadbeat, I might have believed you," Saori replied, making Rei shift uncontrollably. "I'm not as naïve as I once was, so save your apologies."

"Saori, please show some mercy," Rei tried again. "We all have suffered these past years."

"Apparently not enough," Saori sniped. "'The world would be better off without a spineless wuss like her.' Your words, Rei, not mine. Why should I show you mercy? You came here, begging for my forgiveness after what you have done to me. Doesn't feel too good, doesn't it, now that the tables are turned. Only difference is that I have none to give. I don't trust any one of you, and I will never, **ever** forget what you did. You will get neither forgiveness nor sympathy from me. The two of you are beyond forgiveness. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see any of you again."

Rei's eyes were filled with shame as Saori's words hit home. Usagi, on the other hand...

"YOU BITCH! DIE!"

Usagi charged at the couple, fists raised, preparing to pound Ami's skull into powder.

"USAGI NO!" Rei screamed.

Usagi let her fist fly...

... only to be intercepted by Hibari's hand, catching the fist in her hand, before retaliating with an Uppercut from Hell that sent Usagi flying.

Usagi landed on her back hard. Shrugging off help from Rei, she faced the smug Cloud Guardian.

"You tried to strike my Boss from behind," Hibari drawled. "That is something that I cannot forgive, Tsukino. Let's see how you fight against someone who fights back."

"YOU BASTARD!" Usagi screamed as she charged. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The next five minutes were that of divine retribution for Himura Saori as she watched her retainer pummel Usagi into submission. It wasn't even a fair match. One particularly hard blow to the stomach made Usagi lose her lunch. Rei watched helplessly as their friend was brutally taken apart by Hibari.

After five minutes of giving Usagi fresh bruises and a sore jaw, Hibari had Usagi pinned on the sidewalk, face-down, his toufa in the back of Usagi's neck, one of Usagi's arms wrenched painfully behind her in a pretty nasty arm hold.

Hibari wrenched Usagi's arm further, making the battered woman scream in pain.

"Yeah, you're my bitch now!" the Cloud Guardian snarled as he continued to apply pressure to the hold. "How does it feel to be victimized, Tsukino?"

Meanwhile, Minako nudged Saori. "Isn't he enjoying this a bit too much?" the blond asked.

Saori smirked. "Yup. But it's fun to watch."

"Uncle!" Usagi screamed as Hibari continued to twist her arm. "UNCLE!"

"Kyoya, enough." Saori voiced.

Hibari relented and released her hold on Usagi. Glaring at his Boss' former friend, he said, "Cross me again, and I'll have to get even more nasty with you, Tsukino."

Usagi just glared at the man who just trounced her without breaking a sweat.

"All that hatred... I almost pity you, Tsukino," Hibari continued. "You became so damn bitter that there is nothing left inside of you but contempt. Even now, you blame my fiance for your troubles when you should be blaming yourself. Those who tread the path of evil will eventually face judgment, either in this life or in the next."

"You don't know me," Usagi snarled. "You have no fucking idea what you are talking about!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "You're right. I don't know you. But I know **of **you, Tsukino. You're just as how Saori pegged you – hyper-tempered, insecure, and self-righteous." he smiled evilly. "You just don't like the fact that Saori is better than you. She has her flaws, but I love her. You are nothing but a spoiled little bitch who needs to get off her high horse and see that the entire world does not revolve around you. No wonder your family wants nothing to do with you."

Usagi was seeing red. Common sense was in short supply as she charged, hands raised to choke the life out of the bastard that dared to show her up.

**CRACK!**

Usagi was sent flying back as Hibari's toufa end made contact with her jaw.

This time, Usagi wasn't getting up. She was out cold.

Hibari in the meantime, has dusted himself off. "And that's that," he said. "Normally, if someone insulted the woman I love, I would have sent them to the ICU. But I felt sorry for her, so I went easy on her."

"Easy, you say?" Rei shouted. "Usagi's out cold!"

Hibari sniffed. "That was just an appetizer. Now what would happen if I took off the kid gloves and gotten nasty?" as he went back to his Boss' side, Saori had some parting words for the former Senshi.

"Don't come back. Ever. I never want to see any of you again."

With that said, Himura Saori left the two former Senshi on the streets to wallow in their misery.

She never saw them again.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Mizuno Saeko had been laid to rest.<p>

A month had passed since the explosive confrontation between Himura Saori and the former Senshi..., between Himura Saori and the former Tsukino Usagi.

For the two former Senshi, all of their hopes had been dashed. There would be no forgiveness from Himura Saori. She had all but thrown their apologies back in their faces. Usagi and Rei were beyond all hope.

They were all damned.

* * *

><p>Within the month, Hino Rei would be dead.<p>

Following Saori's cruel refusal and damnation, Rei simply stopped caring about anything. She drowned her sorrows in more sake and more men, spreading her legs for anyone willing to pay her bar tab. Men and alcohol took the pain away, if only temporary.

Rei's body would be found by the cleaning service that had been on call to clean the building. She was found naked in her bed, face up, vomit seeping from around her mouth. Her death was ruled as accidental, seeing as she had choked on her own vomit. The guy she was with at the time was cleared of all charges and was released.

* * *

><p>Tokyo – Chiyoda District, two months later...<p>

"I wish Takeshi could have come to dinner with us," Makoto pouted as the Hibari couple – as well as Minako and her boyfriend, Gokudera Hayato – sat at a large table inside a posh Japanese restaurant. Tsuna was absent, as were the rest of the Guardians, since they had other engagements to keep, but offered their congratulations to the aspiring young chef.

Saori nodded. "Me too, Mako, but he was called away on urgent business several days ago. He sends his regards to you for not making it to your graduation dinner. He should be back later on tonight."

Makoto nodded. "I understand that his job is demanding. How do you deal with it?"

"By supporting him," Saori smiled at her fiance.

Little did they know that the evening was going to be ruined by an unwanted visitor.

Hibari's martial arts senses went into overdrive as he moved out of the way...

...just as Usagi struck nothing but air as she swung the serving tray at the area where Hibari's head was at seconds earlier.

In truth, Usagi had stumbled onto the family by accident. She had suspected that Mamoru was off gallivanting with his mistress and wanted to catch them at the restaurant she was currently at. Rei – shortly before her death – had suggested to her that if she had concrete proof that Mamoru was cheating on her, then she could take everything – or at least half – in the divorce.

Too bad that Mamoru and Keiko had decided to order some takeout instead.

Disappointed that Mamoru wasn't there, Usagi turned to leave, only to notice the Hibaris and Kino Makoto at a table, having dinner. The memories of what had happened following the burial of Mizuno Saeko was still burning bright in Usagi's mind as she yanked a serving tray from a passing waiter, and swung at the back of Hibari's raven head...

..only to miss.

Unfortunately, Usagi's wild swing had missed Saori by scant inches.

This was something that Hibari could not forgive. Usagi had nearly nailed his bride-to-be. Hell hath no fury like a man protecting his soulmate, and Usagi was going to find out that it was ill-advised to piss Hibari Kyoya off.

The ensuing fight was one-sided... and incredibly brutal. Brutal in the case that Hibari had bashed Usagi repeatedly over several tables and broke several plates over her head for good measure. Only because that there were young children present, did Hibari relent on sending Usagi on a trip to the hospital.

The police were then called to the scene; but before the cops could arrest Usagi, she made a break for it.

"Stop her!" one of the cops shouted as Usagi knocked a waitress to the side and ran through the door.

Unfortunately, she didn't get very far.

It was something that not even the Vongola Family would wish on their worst enemy. As Usagi dashed across the street, she didn't see the delivery truck coming. The driver had saw her and attempted to stop, but it was too late.

The last thing Usagi had seen was the truck's headlights. Then eternal darkness.

The five adults turned from the gruesome sight as the truck struck Usagi dead-on, the impact literally breaking every bone in her body. Death was instant.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was notified of his wife's death. He had put on an Oscar-worthy performance of acting like the grieving husband. But once the police were gone, he dropped the act.<p>

"At least this saves me on the divorce," Mamoru had mused to his mistress.

By the end of the month, Mamoru had remarried. This time, he had married his mistress. Surprisingly enough, Mamoru had treated Keiko a lot better than he did with Usagi. In fact, the only reason why he married Usagi in the first place was to meet a condition the family elders had placed on him. In order to inherit the company, he had to be married by the age of twenty-five. With that condition met when he married Usagi, Mamoru was given control of Chiba Industries.

No one would know about the abuse that Mamoru had put Usagi through. Not even his new wife.

When it came time for the funeral, Mamoru decided to have her buried not in the Chiba family plot, but like Rei, in a lonely, secluded part of the graveyard, her actions proving to be quite dishonorable to the Chiba family name.

* * *

><p>Following the funeral, Chiba Industries had given the Himura clan a sizable check as a way of apologizing for Usagi's actions. Saori had simply accepted it, then turned around and donated the 30 million yen check to charity. She may not have liked Usagi, but he was no big fan of Mamoru either, and she decided that the cash would be put to better use. After a quick search, she found what she was looking for – a charity that helped out missing and exploited children.<p>

As Saori found out, Hibari was right about making amends with her former family. It sure did lift the burden off of her shoulders and she felt much more relieved.

In a way, Himura Saori had achieved her own personal redemption solely by learning how to simply forgive herself.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	26. Arc 4: The Final Battle Begins

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 25: The Final Battle Begins

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're moving out of here." Reborn took charge. "Can everyone move?"<p>

"Everybody's hurt." Fuuta replied. "We won't be able to make it very far."

"Where should we go?" Tsuna wondered.

"Tsuna," Saori voiced. "Let's go to the forest."

"The forest?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yes," Yuni nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine to the extreme!" Ryohei insisted. "This doesn't hurt one bit!"<p>

"Honestly, don't overdo it, onii-chan." Kyoko pleaded.

"We'll be done soon." Yuni assured.

"Stop struggling." I-pin chided.

"I'm not struggling!" Ryohei retorted. "I'm psyching myself up!"

"Stop moving around, onii-chan." Kyoko begged.

_I took a hit to my back during the battle today._ Gokudera mused.

"Pain is no longer painful to the extreme!" Ryohei insisted. "Painless things aren't painful either!"

"But you know, I never expected to come back to the forest where we arrived to the future." Tsuna admitted.

"We didn't have a choice." Reborn replied. "The realtor was burnt to the ground."

"That's true..." Tsuna nodded. _Still, how did Yuni know about this place? _He wondered.

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong?" Fuuta asked.

"I was wondering why Yuni told us to come to this forest." Tsuna confessed.

"The town is in an uproar after the mess caused by our battles with the Milliefiore." Fuuta explained. "At the moment, we can't return."

"That's right." Tsuna remembered. "Were the people in the town okay? And I'm worried about the police finding the Vongola Base."

"Giannini said that he'd taken steps to prevent that from happening." Fuuta assured.

"Really?" Tsuna sighed in relief. "I hope Yamamoto and Hibari make it here soon."

"Man, what's with these kids?" Tazaru muttered. "Everywhere I turn, I see more kids. The Milliefiore was getting pushed around by this bunch? And I'm glad to see the Captain who once betrayed the Merone Base again."

"You also betrayed the Milliefiore!" Irie snapped. "I wasn't expecting to have to deal with your barbarians again!"

"What was that, you bastard?" Nosaru glared. "Trying to pick a fight with my bro?"

"Are you going to use violence?" Irie stammered.

"Stop, Nosaru." Yuni chided. "Get along with everyone."

"Princess..." Nosaru blinked. "We're getting along just fine!" he picked I-pin up. "See? Getting along!"

"Not getting along!" I-pin protested. "Let me go!"

"Nosaru!" Yuni scolded.

"Ah, sorry." Nosaru put the girl down.

"I'm sorry, Irie." Yuni apologized.

"No, I said some things I shouldn't have." Irie blinked.

_Princess. _Gamma mused.

"Here." Yuni offered Lal Mirch a glass of water.

"Thank you." Lal Mirch took the glass. "You certainly look just like your grandmother, Lucre."

"Right?" Reborn agreed.

"Uncle Reborn said the same thing." Yuni beamed.

"Yuni, do you know the story when the Arcobaleno were born?" Saori asked.

"Yes." Yuni replied. "It's in a fragment of my memory."

"Lucre had this mysterious intuition." Lal Mirch added. "Do you have something similar? A power to perceive the future?"

"A power to perceive the future?" Tsuna echoed.

"I did at one point," Yuni admitted. "But;s it's weakened as of late. But the same applies to Byakuran."

"Byakuran as well?" Irie gasped.

"I sense that his power is also beginning to weaken." Yuni stated.

"You mean the power to share his knowledge across parallel worlds?" Irie pressed.

"Yes," Yuni confirmed. "Now, it requires a great deal of stamina and he can only learn one thing at a time."

"Byakuran probably used his power to find us at Kawahira Realtors." Saori surmised.

"That should mean that he shouldn't be able to use his power for the time being." Yuni concluded.

"But why is he unable to do what he once could?" Tsuna wondered.

"I believe that we are running out of power and weakening." Yuni guessed. "People are born to die. This would happen sooner or later."

"It's true that the Sky Arcobaleno have traditionally lived short lives." Lal Mirch admitted.

_Princess... you couldn't be... G_amma realized.

"And that's why Byakuran is so desperate to capture me." Yuni explained. "He's in a hurry to produce and obtain the true power of the 73 Policy. That's why Byakuran is growing impatient. There's no telling what Byakuran might do now. He'll do anything for the sake of capturing me and Saori."

"I had no idea..." Irie breathed. "So that's why he was growing impatient."

"But how did you know that Byakuran's power was also weakening?" Reborn asked.

"I can tell," Yuni smiled. "It's hard to explain, but he and I are alike. In a way, you and Byakuran are also somewhat alike." she turned to Tsuna. "And, there's something I must tell you. I will no longer run away."

"But you shouldn't give up!" Tsuna protested. "Not after we've made it this far!"

"I'm not giving up." Yuni corrected. "I've known this for a very long time. This is where the final battle with Byakuran will take place."

"And tomorrow, at dawn tomorrow, a battle will begin which brings an end to everything." Saori's eyes gazed over as she made her prediction.

"The final battle?" Gokudera echoed, upon hearing Saori's vision.

"Yes, Byakuran is growing impatient." Yuni confirmed. "He will stake everything on this battle."

"You're sure about this?" Lal Mirch asked.

"You can't tell who wins?" Irie pressed.

"I cannot." Yuni admitted. "For a long time, I've only been able to see this conversation and the beginning of the battle in this forest. Byakuran is able to share his thoughts and ideas across parallel worlds, but on the other hand, every incarnation of him is connected. So there's really only one of him. In other words, if we defeat him, they all die. He'll disappear in every parallel world, if we kill Byakuran here."

"So our greatest challenge is also our greatest chance." Reborn noted.

"Then, we should evaluate our current strength." Saori started, taking up the role of Mafia command-in-chief. "The people who are injured and won't be able to fight are Gokudera and Basil. Lal Mirch. Ryohei. Nosaru and Tazaru."

"We can fight!" Gokudera insisted.

"This is nothing!" Ryohei agreed.

"Don't group me with those kids!" Tazaru demanded.

"Enough of your crap!" Nosaru snapped.

"Shut up." Reborn silenced all arguments with a shot in the air.

"Thank you, Reborn." Saori sighed. "Then we'll figure out how many Box Weapons are functional."

"Hey there." Gamma cut in. "I saw the Rain Dolphin, Delfino di Pioggia, in our last fight, but whose was it?"

"That was my Alfin." Basil replied.

"Basil, has it gone through Brain Coating with any other Box Weapons?" Saori asked.

"Brain Coating?" Basil echoed.

"Oh, you don't know?" Gamma noted. "The Inter-Box Combination Operation System that is implemented in the highly intelligent Delfino di Pioggia. The Delfino di Pioggia's computational power and ability to project brain waves allow it to link the minds of friendly Boxes. And it can improve their ability to work together, on occasion giving birth to new lethal combination attacks."

"No point in ignoring this ability." Saori nodded. "Everyone should open their Boxes. Now we just need Delfino di Pioggia to use its Brain Coating technique." she turned to Basil after everyone released their Box Weapons."

"Then I'll get started." Basil nodded.

"Yuni, I'll leave this with you." Lal Mirch handed over Colonello's pacifier.

* * *

><p><em>Got him.<em> Lal Mirch mused, having wrapped the incoming Zakuro with Zamza, allowing Gamma to knock the Storm Milliefiore with his Lightning Foxes.

_It worked._ Gokudera smirked, adding in his 'Flame Arrow' for good measure.

"I'm a different caliber than Daisy and Torikabuto!" Zakuro opened his Carnage Box.

* * *

><p><em>Be careful, everyone.<em> Saori prayed. _This is the final battle. We can't afford to lose._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	27. Arc 4: G's Archery

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 26: G's Archery

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" Gokudera glared after Zakuro took out Gamma and Lal Mirch effortlessly. "Die!" he released a stream of Storm Flames at his opponent.<p>

"This is one comfy shower." Zakuro grinned, unfazed. "Shouldn't you bring out that Vongola Box of yours already?"

"Don't need you to tell me that!" Gokudera snapped. "Let's go, Uri! Cambio Forma!"

"Well, what's going to happen?" Zakuro mused.

* * *

><p><em>This...<em> Saori frowned, turning her head towards the familiar sensation. _This feeling... could it be... G, you gave Gokudera... your G Archery._

* * *

><p>"Let's do this!" Gokudera pulled the bow tight.<p>

"Oh, so this is a Vongola Box?" Zakuro mused. "It certainly packs a lot more of a punch, but against my Dinosaur Skin, it only feels like the difference between a cold shower and a lukewarm one. Now, playtime's over! What?" he was forced back. "You were storing up power?"

"Tornado Flame Arrow!" Gokudera released his shot.

"That won't work on me!" Zakuro declared. "My Dinosaur Skin is being whittled away?" he was stunned as the blast burnt his skin off.

_Take my torrential attack!_ Gokudera readied another shot. "You won't get away!" he swore after Zakuro broke free. "You!" he frowned, his back injury preventing him from getting a clear shot.

"I'm over here." Zakuro taunted in the air.

_My back hurts,_ Gokudera winced.

"You back is injured." Zakuro grinned. "And you expect to defeat me?"

"He disappeared again." Gokudera began searching. "Where is he?"

"Too late." Zakuro landed right before him and sent Gokudera flying. "Oh, silly me." he shrugged. "Got a little too serious against this small fry."

"That won't be enough to finish me." Gokudera hissed. "Die!" he fired a number of Storm Flame shot at Zakuro. "Gatling Arrow!" he pinned his Storm Milliefiore counterpart to the ground.

"Damn it!" Zakuro cursed. "Bastard! You think you can stop me with this toy?" with a roar, he freed himself. "I'll crush you!"

_Yeah, get mad._ Gokudera mused, landing on the ground. _Get mad and rush me._

"Like I would." Zakuro scoffed. "You think you'll win if you shoot from a shorter range, right? Once I get serious, your Flames are nothing, but it still wouldn't be any fun to fall for your trick. Hurry up and die." he took Gokudera's back.

_Shoot!_ Gokudera cursed. _He's behind me! This is bad. I can't turn around. I won't make it in time. Damn it, just turn around._

"What?" Zakuro was shocked when Gokudera suddenly turned, his bow ready to fire.

_The propulsion from the Flames turned me around. _Gokudera realized, Uri meowing proudly. _Thanks, partner._

"That won't do you any good!" Zakuro closed in. "Disappear!"

"He's close enough now!" Gokudera released his shot. "Die!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	28. Arc 4: Lampo's Shield

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 27 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 27: Lampo's Shield, Knuckle's Maximum Break

* * *

><p>"That kid..." Zakuro cursed. "Damn! My arm!" he exclaimed, spotting the gaping wound. "What the hell is this?"<p>

_This is it... _Gokudera was prepared to finish Zakuro off. _What?_ His attention was diverted when Bluebell's attacks crashed into him.

"Honestly," Bluebell chided. "You're so pathetic, Zakuro. I happen to be lost, so I'll help you out. You got what you deserve, Vongola." and activated her Carnage Box, turning herself into a mermaid.

* * *

><p>"That's where..." Ryohei gaped, hearing the explosions. "Octopus head..."<p>

"Damn, and I can't even go help Gamma!" Nosaru hissed.

"Suck it up, Nosaru." Tazaru chided. "We have our own job to do. If you ditch your post to go help Gamma, he'll get pissed instead of appreciating it."

"Please be careful." Basil warned. "He's coming."

"Where is he coming?" Ryohei asked.

"From the front, I would presume." Basil replied. "I can feel a hostile presence advancing in a straight line."

"We'll attack, as planned." Tazaru nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I can't move.<em> Gokudera mused as both Zakuro and Bluebell's attacks closed in on him. _10__th__... I'm sorry._

"What?" Zakuro demanded when Levi's Lightning stingray blocked off his attack, Xanxus' liger petrifying Bluebell's seashell.

"I see you're having a little pow-wow here." Xanxus remarked. "Scum."

"Xanxus..." Gokudera winced, Belphegor supporting him.

"I got a message from Saori." Xanxus explained. "Vongola 9th independent assassination squad, the Varia, will assist those bearing Vongola Rings in the name of Vongola."

"You came here to help us?" Gokudera asked.

"Pathetic." Belphegor let his Storm counterpart drop. "And you call yourself the Guardian of the Storm Ring? Don't overdo it. You're all beat up after losing."

"Honestly, both masters and pets are so similar." Lussuria sighed as both Storm Box Weapons hissed at each other. "Anyway, do you know where Squalo is?"

"Squalo..." Gokudera started. "He was defeated. Yamamoto's group is looking for him right now."

"Try it, scum." Xanxus powered up.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring this kid to a battle?" Tazaru demanded, having saved Lambo from one of Kikyo's Nuvola Velocirapto. "What can this kid possibly do? Do you bring him here to let him die?"<p>

_In big trouble..._ Ryohei mused, remembering what Reborn had told him the previous night. _That should be now. _"What's wrong, Lambo?" he shouted. "Don't you want to see Sawada's Mama?"

"Mama..." Lambo muttered. "Where are you, Mama? I wanna see Mama!" he took out his Vongola Ring and Box. "Beef Bowl!" he sent out his Box Weapon, already in Cambio Forma form.

"I was wondering what might appear, but all we have is a shield." Kikyo scoffed, Lambo now decked in Lampo's Shield. "That won't help you defeat Nuvola Velocirapto.

"Mama!" Lambo wailed. "Corna Fulmine!" he sent his streaks of lightning at the Nuvola Velocirapto around him, destroying them. "Mama." he mumbled, falling asleep after the outburst.

"He used up all of his energy." Ryohei noted, catching Lambo. "Good job, Lambo."

"I understand." Kikyo noted. "I wouldn't mind toying with you a bit longer, but my goal is to capture Yuni-sama and Hoshi-hime as soon as possible. Time to get serious." and released his Carnage Box.

"He's a fitting opponent." Ryohei admitted, handing Lambo to Basil. "Mangaroo! Break!" he barked, taking to the sky and letting himself get hit back his Box Weapon's blast. "Mangaroo! Cambio Forma!"

"Those are very pure Flames." Kikyo remarked, Ryohei now in 'Knuckle's Maximum Break' form. "I would expect nothing from a chosen Guardian and his weapon. However, against my Carnage Box, you won't be able to scratch me." _What?_ He frowned when Ryohei hammered him with an uppercut. _A human that can keep up with me?_ "A mere fluke." he snorted. _Impossible._ He frowned, Ryohei was right in front of him.

"Maximum Combination!" Ryohei let loose a flurry of punches.

_This is absurd._ Kikyo mused. _How can a human be so strong? The strongest human specimen I have ever fought against._

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei fired his attack.

"I understand." Kikyo breathed. "The kangaroo fired active Sun-class Flames into your body. And from what I can see, those Flames do not heal wounds. They serve to strengthen your reflexes and muscles exponentially. Of course, few humans would be able to bear the strain from these Flames. A normal human would collapse under the overwhelming pressure. That said, it appears you can only hold up for three minutes. Though if I were to face you head on, I wouldn't have a chance. Now, the race begins. Will my propagating Cloud-class Flames prevail? Or will your active Sun-class Flames break through?"

"Amusing." Ryohei grinned. "I accept your challenge." and charged right in.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Hibari, Chrome and Yamamoto were hurrying to the battlefield, Yamamoto having brought Dino and Squalo along.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei split into three, hammering the three dinosaur heads coming at him with a punch each.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kikyo taunted. "Ready to throw in the towel?"

"Never!" Ryohei held his ground.

"If you weren't injured, I would have been in trouble." Kikyo admitted. "I see you're starting to feel the side effects from your super-active Flames. Allow me to ease your pain.

"Wait!" Bail barked. "I shall take you on!"

"Just to warn you," Kikyo stated. "I've virtually suffered no losses thanks to my ability to propagate. You have no chance of winning when you're injured and I'm whole. While we're at it," he added, turning to the clearing on the ground. "Shouldn't you come out of hiding already?"

"Hibari!" Basil gaped.

"So it's you." Kikyo noted. "Why were you watching instead of participating?"

"Our boxing captain interrupts student council meetings to complain when people interfere with his matches." Hibari explained.

"I see." Kikyo noted. "A beautiful display of friendship. "However, I follow a different set of rules. Anything goes." as a Spinosaurus merged from the ground, biting down on Hibari's left arm. "Farewell." he sent a horde of Spinosaurus towards Hibari.

"Roll!" Hibari instructed. "Defend!"

Roll squealed, forming a defensive shield in front of Hibari. However more Spinosauruses erupted from the ground, pinning Hibari, while the others broke through Roll's barrier. Hibari attempted to defend with his toufas, but was struck down by the dinosaurs. A bent toufa was then seen thrown out from the wreckage.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	29. Arc 4: The Last Real Funeral Wreath

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 28 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 28: The Last Real Funeral Wreath

* * *

><p>"The Vongola defense has been wiped out now." Kikyo declared, having defeated Xanxus, with Bluebell taking out Belphegor, Levi and Lussuria in unison. "Let us go to Saori-hime and Yuni-sama then."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Hibari's head replaced one of the Spinosaurus'. "That will never happen."

"The heads!" Zakuro gaped as the rest of the Spinosaurus' heads were also replaced.

"What?" Kikyo barely managed to dodge the charging heads. "They're attacking me?"

"What's going on, Kikyo?" Zakuro demanded, when he and Bluebell were hit.

"How can this be?" Kikyo wondered. _An illusion? A hostile presence?_ He turned to the clearing. "There you are!" he tossed a vine dart.

"Huh?" Flan started. "Master, you took a step forward. You always have to be in the center of attention."

"What are you saying?" Mukuro chuckled. "Your head was blocking me."

"You always try to hog all the glory." Flan sighed.

"Are you done?" Hibari demanded. "Why did you fake our deaths?"

"I gave you your ten seconds." Belphegor reminded.

"That was over thirty seconds." Lussuria whined.

"Damn frog!" Belphegor glared.

"Bah." Flan shot back. "Oops, I clicked my tongue."

"We defeated a bunch of illusions?" Bluebell gaped.

"I'm done warming up." Mukuro declared. "I swapped the illusions in during the fight."

"Hey, Flan." Belphegor started, knives in hand. "You're free to use illusions to fool the enemy, but was there any point in showing us die?"

"You don't get it, Bel-senpai." Flan replied. "We were adding some reality. Illusions are like a prank of sorts. Isn't that right, Master?"

"No." Mukuro corrected.

"Huh?" Flan blinked. "Then it must be that. Master's love of gore."

"No." Mukuro stabbed his trident through Flan's hat.

"Master, that hurts." Flan muttered. "Please stop."

"These illusions serve two purposes." Mukuro explained. "To get me warmed up, and to acquire data on the real six Funeral Wreath's abilities. By giving them a sense of superiority, we were successful in learning about Bluebell's defensive zone and Kikyo's underground attacks."

"Oh..." Flan nodded when Belphegor sent three knives into his hat.

"Stop playing dumb!" the Storm Varia snapped. "And how long are you going to maintain this illusion of Mukuro Rokudo? He's locked up at the bottom of Vendicare."

"Oh?" Flan blinked. "Didn't you hear? The guy in pineapple hair isn't an illusion, but Mukuro Rokudo in the flesh. My Master was released from Vendicare." he added, after Mukuro stabbed his hat with his trident.

"How do you like that?" Ken boasted. "Mukuro is awesome!"

"It's harder to explain when you talk, so please be quiet, Ken." Flan chided.

"Calm down, Ken." Chikusa voiced.

"I see," Kikyo realized what was going on. "If Mukuro Rokudo's student was the one who managed to fool the infallible Vendicare guards, it all makes sense."

"Yay, Master." Flan stated. "We're famous."

"Shut up." Mukuro stabbed Flan's hat again. "I appreciate you giving me this worthless student, Xanxus."

"Either way, I didn't need your help." Hibari retorted.

"Don't act tough, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro remarked. "A man like you should be fully aware. After using illusions to learn their techniques, it is clear that the real six Funeral Wreaths are very strong. Our lives are literally be on the line in this battle to the death."

"Okay!" Flan declared through his loudspeaker. "Time to start the show!"

"Very well." Hibari relented. "We can continue this discussion after they've been defeated."

"This is where the Milliefiore and Vongola will have their final battle." Kikyo announced.

"The side which controls this area shall prevail in the end." Mukuro agreed.

"But you don't get to fight, Master." Flan pointed out. "You can suck on your thumb and watch. You're still recovering, so you should at least wait for the Vongola Box to arrive."

"Destroy!" Xanxus' blasts destroyed two Spinosaurus' heads.

"Not bad." Kikyo dodged the blast.

"Bel-senpai, your attack had no effect." Flan called, Belphegor's knives missing Bluebell. "You missed. Bel-senpai, you hit the wrong person." he added, Belphegor tossing three knives on his hat.

"No way." Bluebell gaped when Ghost teleported into the battlefield.

"Byakuran-sama..." Kikyo stammered. "It's too early. Ghost..."

"That's the Ghost I've heard so much about?" Bluebell wondered. "Isn't that kind of bad?"

"Byakuran-sama," Zakuro landed. "Why did you send him out so early?"

_Even his allies are uneasy. _Mukuro mused.

"But he's our enemy." Levi reminded. "He's clearly one of the Milliefiore. Look at his hand. It's a Mare Ring."

"Which means..." Belphegor grinned. "First come, first serve." he tossed his knives at the Milliefiore Lightning Guardian.

"An illusion?" Gokudera gaped when Belphegor's knives passed through.

"What do you think?" Mukuro asked his student.

"My gut tells me that it's not an illusion." Flan replied.

"Correct." Mukuro agreed. "That's the real thing."

"In that case, we attack!" Levi went on the offensive. "Super Levi Volt!"

"He shrugs off Flames?" Kikyo wondered when Levi's attack went right through. "No one told us about that. What is this?"

"Flames of multiple elements might have an effect." Basil suggested. "Gokudera, Sasagawa, now is the time to use the NBox Combination."

"But that technique is difficult to control." Ryohei reminded.

"No, the enemy's just strolling along." Gokudera corrected. "It's worth a shot."

"Solarstorm Fang!" the three chorused.

"An impressive joint attack." Mukuro admitted.

"Something's wrong." Zakuro noted after the combination attack hit its mark.

"The Flames are faltering." Kikyo noticed the Flames from his Ring being drawn away. _Has it begun?_ He realized.

"What?" Lussuria dodged the light beam headed straight for him.

Bluebell, on the other hand, was not that lucky as the beam hit her square on the chest. _No way..._ the Rain Milliefiore gaped. _Byakuran... why?_

"What?" Mukuro frowned when as Bluebell's Flames were completely drained dry.

_Ghost has begun to awaken._ Kikyo mused, dodging the light beams.

"Scum." Xanxus scowled, one of the beams taking out Levi's Box Weapon. _He absorbed my Flames?_ He wondered, Ghost's shield taking in his blasts.

"This is Ghost's awakening?" Zakuro cursed, dodging the several beams Ghost shot at him. "Doesn't matter which side you're on. We're all dead!"

"It's dangerous here." Mukuro warned, having saved Chrome from an incoming light beam. "You've done well to survive so long, Chrome. No, Nagi."

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome blushed. "I'm so glad."

"Oh?" Mukuro chided as Chrome passed out. "Losing consciousness now? That's troubling."

"Ow!" Flan's Box Weapon whined as an incoming light beam hit. "Master, your very existence is so gruesome that it's not surprising that she'd faint."

"Drop the cheekiness and ridiculous Box Weapon." Mukuro scolded.

"It hurts when my Flames are being sucked away." Flan whined. "Master, save me."

"We need to establish what that is. Mukuro." Mukuro noted. "Mukuro, Cambio Forma." the MistGuardian put on Daemon's Devil Lens._ What?_ He frowned. _This is no living organism, but a supernatural phenomenon. We can't even touch him. A literal ghost. A phantom._

* * *

><p>"Sawada," Yuni voiced, after Ryohei informed him of the situation, "I have Uncle Reborn here."<p>

"Yuni." Tsuna gaped. "Thanks." he nodded.

"It's your decision." Reborn cut in before Fuuta could protest.

"Wait here, everyone." Tsuna swallowed two Dying-Will pills. "I'm off." after leaving Saori and Yuni with the rest, he shot off.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Zakuro cursed when one of the light beams hit, draining him completely of his Flames.<p>

"Return to your Box, Mangaroo!" Ryohei recalled his Box Weapon.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Gokudera turned to the Cloud Milliefiore. "What the hell is he? Aren't you on the same side? Why's he attacking you?"

_Ghost..._ Kikyo mused, recalling what Byakuran had told him. Apparently, Ghost was not just a person who looked like Byakuran; but in reality, Ghost _was_ him. Byakuran further explained that he thought bringing in another 'him' would make things easier, so he decided to bring a parallel version of himself to aid him. But, this came at a very high price. Even by using cutting edge technology to help with this process, Byakuran had ended up destroying an entire world to make this possible. Ghost arrived, with some semblance of a human, but had become a mindless mutant that absorbed Dying-Will Flames from everything and anything in the process. _When Byakuran-sama mentioned Ghost's talent, was he referring to the ability to absorb Flames? Then why would he send him in at this time when we would also fall under attack? Has Byakuran-sama abandoned us? Byakuran-sama, the one who saved us from misfortune? Byakuran-sama... why?_ "At this rate... we will also..."

"Solid attacks go through him." Basil confirmed his suspicions by tossing his boomerang at Ghost. "Only the Flames are absorbed.

"Yamamoto." Ryohei blinked when Yamamoto blocked off the two tendrils curving back towards him and Gokudera.

"Looks like it's getting crazy here." Yamamoto noted. "I got the message about the Flame absorption, but this is worse than I expected. I'm getting more tired by the second."

"But we have to stop this giant somehow." Dino stated, arriving with Squalo.

"You're late, scum." Xanxus chided.

"I'm sorry!" Squalo retorted.

"This is bad." Mukuro frowned. "He appeared out of nowhere. As if he teleported in. It's possible that he'll use the energy he's absorbed to move far away again."

"Which means..." Ryohei gaped.

"He'll jump straight to Saori-sama and Yuni." Gokudera finished.

"I won't let that happen!" Tsuna swore. _My Flames are already being absorbed at this distance?_ He mused. _In that case,_ he went into his 'Zero Point Breakthrough' stance. Ignoring the energy tendrils attached onto him, Tsuna charged in.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	30. Arc 4: Sky Full of Desire

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 29 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 29: Sky Full of Desire

* * *

><p>"He sucked him in!" Flan sang after Tsuna won the stalemate.<p>

"Stay away!" Tsuna warned.

"Something's wrong." Squalo stated.

"You're right." Mukuro agreed.

"Death-Penetration Point Zero Revised absorbs enemy Flames and converts them to your own." Dino added. "After absorbing Ghost's Flames, Tsuna's Flames should have increased in size, but there's no change."

"But Ghost possessed an incredible amount of Flames." Lussuria pointed out. "He absorbed the other real six Funeral Wreaths Flames and most of ours too. I'm exhausted."

_What's going on?_ Tsuna mused. _What happened to the Flames he absorbed?_

"Wow, I'm so impressed." Byakuran voiced. "You actually defeated Ghost. I'm glad to see you're doing well, Tsunayoshi. Wow, this is a crazy lineup here. The Boss of the Chiavarone Family, the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Varia, the Vongola's outside adviser's team and Mukuro, along with the other Vongola Guardians. I'm so thrilled to see the Vongola's strongest members assembled here. Though, I must say that you have peculiar taste, Tsunayoshi. I mean, just look, Mukuro and Xanxus, you're working with people who once tried to kill you. That's pretty insane."

"Hey, scum." Xanxus retorted. "Let's get this straight. I ain't working for Sawada." he blasted Byakuran.

"Honestly," Mukuro chuckled. "I thought that my words and actions were only capable of fooling an innocent girl or a foolish boy, but I never expected to be lumped together with the Mafia." and released an attack from his Hell Ring.

"I see." Byakuran voiced, seemingly unharmed. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you all seem pretty tired. What was that with that pitiful attack? Can't really blame you though. Since Ghost absorbed most of your Flames. You're all out of gas."

"Don't underestimate me!" Xanxus snapped.

"You can see for yourself if I'm truly out of gas." Mukuro retorted.

"Why are you two taking him on by yourselves?" Hibari glared.

"Everybody get back." Tsuna raised a hand. "He's mine!"

"Do you know why I chose this time to show up, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran laughed. "Because my body and spirit are finally ready."

"I've been ready for a long time." Tsuna snapped and shot behind Byakuran, hammering him with a back kick. Grabbing Byakuran's head, he knelt it.

Byakuran just grinned, stopping Tsuna's fist with a finger. "Oh, what's wrong?" he taunted. "That's the best you can do? Then, it's my turn. White Finger." he blasted Tsuna to the ground. "Can't have you dying from that. I've only used a tenth of the Flames absorbed by Ghost."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera demanded.

"You don't get it?" Byakuran tsked. "Ghost stole all of your Flames, right? Those Flames are all... they're all inside my body!" he declared, growing a pair of white wings.

"I've never heard of anyone taking Flames from anyone without any contact." Dino stated.

"That's because Ghost wasn't another person." Byakuran laughed. "He was a different version of me, from a parallel world. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Those are the facts. He ash the ability to absorb Flames, which is an ability I lack. And he also had the great ability to share that Flame energy with me. Well, in the end, that ability would be considered mine. Oh, you mean these?" he gestured to his wings. "These wings are more than simple Flames. They're a symbol of sorts. It's proof that I've become greater than a human."

"Byakuran-sama is meant to be worshipped as a devil." Kikyo snorted.

"It doesn't matter." Tsuna snapped. "It doesn't matter what you are or what methods you use. I'm going to take you down."

"That's the spirit, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran grinned. "I came here to play." both Families' Bosses flared up their Rings. "So you better entertain me. That tickles, Tsunayoshi." he taunted, unaffected by Tsuna's punches. "Finished already? That's no fun. You can play with my pet. White Dragon." he formed a dragon from his Mare Ring.

"Natsu!" Tsuna countered with his Box Weapon. "Cambio Forma!" and blocked off the attack with his cloak.

"Well?" Byakuran recalled his Box Weapon. "Isn't this dragon Box Weapon amazing? I'm the only one who has one. But even then, I was holding back most of my power. The next one will go right through you." and released his dragon at Tsuna.

Tsuna countered by freezing the dragon. "Let's go, Natsu!" he shot forward. "Cambio Forma Modo Attacco! Mittena di Vongola Primo!"

"That's amusing." Byakuran noted. "Now I'll know how strong Tsunayoshi really is. Bring it on."

_Big Bang Axle!_ Tsuna released his attack.

"Here." Byakuran simply neutralized the attack by clapping his hands. "White Applause. Vongola Box defeated. White Applause is the ultimate defensive technique that can shatter any attack. Well, Tsunayoshi? Have you ever been so hopelessly outclassed in battle? Scary, isn't it? No need to feel ashamed. You may be a Mafia Boss, but you're still in middle school. Feel free to pee in your pants." he charged up and flew straight at Tsuna, slamming the teen to the ground with a punch. "You try hard, Tsunayoshi." he landed. "But..." he let loose a ghastly hand and held Tsuna in a death grip. "You can stop now." and tightened his grip. "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, but this is no fun. You're aware, right? That the size of the Flame from your Ring is the size of your resolve. Your resolve to return to your buddies to the past must be weak. The pressure's a little higher." he noted, as Tsuna reignited his Ring. "I'll follow suit then. Nice Flames. Keep it up. Here it is." he declared, his objective reached as two barriers of Sky Flames encased them both.

* * *

><p>Yuni's pacifier broke out of its barrier as it began to engulf Yuni in a similar shield.<p>

"What's that sound?" Bianchi demanded.

"It's coming from her pacifier?" Fuuta blinked.

"I'm not sure..." Yuni admitted.

"Tsuna and Byakuran's Sky Rings are resonating with the Sky Pacifier." Saori supplied, her Heavens Rings shining in response.

"I have no control over my body!" Yuni gasped as she floated off. "Uncle Reborn!" she exclaimed, Reborn being repelled by the barrier.

"Damn, I can't get inside!" Reborn cursed.

"This is bad." Bianchi remarked. "She's headed towards..."

"Byakuran." Saori finished.

* * *

><p>"She was summoned here by Tsunayoshi and myself." Byakuran supplied as Yuni floated over to join the other two Flame barriers.<p>

"The Vongola Ring, Mare Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier, the 73 Policy Sky elements are attempting to gather." Mukuro surmised. "Did the excessive strain on the Rings cause them to gravitate towards each other?"

"Stop her!" Dino barked. "We can't let Yuni get near Byakuran!"

"Damn!" Gokudera cursed, both his and Xanxus' attacks having no effect on the barriers. "It didn't even flinch."

"How about this?" Yamamoto slammed his blade on the shield. "It's no use." he remarked, the shield remaining intact. "Not even a scratch."

"Shoot, Yuni's..." Gokudera hissed when Yuni entered the combined barrier.

"Welcome, Yuni." Byakuran greeted. "Well? Aren't you surprised? When the 73 Policy Sky elements release incredible amount of Flames, they create this unique situation. Now, we have a stage where the three of us won't be interrupted. A special stage for the Sky 73 Policy and nothing else. Except that I no longer need Tsunayoshi, so Yuni and I will be all alone very soon."

"Stop it, Byakuran!" Yuni protested.

"How can you possibly tell me to stop now?" Byakuran taunted. "Weren't you the one who forced the Vongola people into risking their lives to protect you? Even when you knew from the very beginning that they couldn't possibly defeat me. Your aimless escape only served to increase the number of victims. Could you be any more selfish? You just wanted to watch as people move at your beck and call. Isn't that the real reason you tried to escape, Princess of the Arcobaleno? What was that?" he was intrigued, when Yuni's cloak started glowing. "You'd hiding something under your cloak."

"No, not yet." Yuni pleaded.

"Not yet?" Byakuran echoed when Yuni dropped the reviving Arcobaleno Pacifiers.

"Something's sticking out of the Pacifiers." Fuuta gasped, arriving with Reborn and Saori.

"The Arcobaleno are beginning to regenerated their bodies." Saori explained. "Or you could simply say that they're being reborn."

"The strongest babies are coming back to life?" Dino gasped.

"The power of the Sky Arcobaleno is able to restore the other Arcobaleno from the verge of death." Saori added. "I just didn't know that they would be regenerated from their Pacifiers."

"Could it be..." Kikyo realized. "Yuni-sama's escape was meant to..."

"That's right." Saori confirmed. "Yuni was buying time for the revival of the Arcobaleno after they were killed by Byakuran's scheme, which is why she begged Sawada Tsunayoshi to protect her and the Pacifiers of her brethren."

"But if Master Colonello and the other babies, if the Arcobaleno return, what will happen?" Ryohei asked.

"If the Arcobaleno return, the balance of the 73 Policy, in other words, the balance of the world will be restored." Lal Mirch replied. "And they're strong on top of that. If the Arcobaleno at full strength, joins forces with Sawada, they may be able to defeat Byakuran. Wait..." she stopped herself. "Could it be... Saori-sama, the reason you let Byakuran kill you..."

"Yes," Saori nodded. "All of this is for _this_."

"It's true that there isn't any non-73 Policy here to torture the Arcobaleno." Byakuran admitted. "It would be annoying if they came back now. But it looks like we still have an hour at the very least, before the Arcobaleno return. Looks like I'm right." he noticed Yuni's gasp and knocked Tsuna out. "You can bring back whoever you want and I still won't lose, but that would be a waste of time, right? Nobody can enter this impenetrable barrier. You're mine now. You can cry and scream all you want. The Arcobaleno aren't going to defeat me."

"That's right." Reborn agreed. "The Arcobaleno aren't the ones who will defeat you. That job belongs to my student. Tsuna!"

"Did you say Tsunayoshi say he would defeat me, Reborn?" Byakuran scoffed as the rest of the non-fighters arrived.

"That's right." Reborn replied.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Byakuran reminded. "I've completely crushed Tsunayoshi!"

"Don't underestimate Tsuna's Death-penetration." Reborn warned. "Besides, I'm not talking about winning or losing here. Tsuna," he turned to his student. "You have to defeat Byakuran."

"That was a surprise." Byakuran burst out laughing. "I thought you actually had a point to make, but you just wanted to give a little motivational speech?"

"This is how I roll." Reborn replied. "Listen, Tsuna." he continued. "You're aren't the only one who's putting everything on the line here. Yuni plans to send everybody back to the past by sacrificing her life."

"Uncle Reborn..." Yuni turned.

"The revival of the Arcobaleno takes more than Yuni's powers." Reborn added. "She has to burn off her 'Life Flame'. That will lead to her body being destroyed. Which means she will die."

"So, that's how it is." Byakuran noted.

"Uncle Reborn, you knew all along?" Yuni was stunned.

"Of course." Reborn replied. "Wasn't hard to guess. Since you're like your late grandmother, Luce."

"I can't let you do such a foolish thing." Byakuran chided. "Since your life belongs to me. Now then. Reborn's little prep talk actually woke you up." he chuckled when Tsuna stirred. "You make a great team."

"I won't let you have Yuni." Tsuna swore.

"You're shaking." Byakuran laughed. "You body doesn't lie. It's scared because it remembers the beating you just took. I can feel you shaking from over here. How unlucky for you to wake up to these hopeless circumstances. But I suppose that you haven't had any luck since you entered middle school. I know a great deal about you. And your luck completely ran out once you arrived in this time. If you hadn't been brought here, you wouldn't have had to suffer. It makes you curse your own fate, doesn't it?"

"No," Tsuna corrected. "That's not entirely true. It's true that the future has caused me fear, pain and worry, and I was truly happy for a very brief time, but now, now I think I understand. You take the good with the bad. I consider everything that has happened to be precious moments of my life."

"That's an interesting interpretation." Byakuran remarked. "But you should reconsider. None of that will matter if I kill you. Let's see..." he powered up a small White Dragon. "In your current state, I just need to send this mini-White Dragon through your heart." and tossed the spike. "Now, Yuni," he laughed. "Your savior is dead."

"Ow!" Tsuna winced, getting to his feet. "This is..." he pulled out Lancia's Boss Ring. "Lancia's Ring."

"He was saved by the Ring he wore around his neck?" Byakuran was shocked.

"So, it is true." Tsuna muttered. "Everyone has played a part. Unlucky? I feel pretty lucky." and reignited his Flames.

"Sorry to spoil this touching moment," Byakuran chuckled. "But you haven't solved anything. Your power still pales compared to mine, just as before."

"Are you sure about that?" Giotto voiced.

"The Rings!" Yamamoto gaped as the Guardians' Rings shone in response.

"What a pathetic look on your face." G chided his successor.

"Keep it down." Lampo sighed. "I can't stand kids."

"We are always with you." Asari informed.

"You're not the type to give up now." Knuckle encouraged.

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari swore.

"That's impossible right now." Alaude reminded. "Though I'm not interested in what you plan to do."

"Pity, your back is to the wall," Daemon noted. "And you still refuse to change your position. The Vongola does not need such weakness."

"Decimo is saying the same things Giotto did." Sienna scolded.

"He truly does carry our will." Asari agreed.

"So, it's okay then?" G mused. "We already deemed the Guardians worthy. Not that even you even have to ask us. Just do whatever you want. Like always."

"You're right, G." Giotto agreed. "Decimo, I agree with your thinking. I'd like to help out my true successor in person, but I can't do that. Instead... I'll unleash you." he appeared before Tsuna.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	31. Arc 4: Sea Clam Rainbow

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 30 of this fic . (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 30: Sea. Clam. Rainbow.

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of game, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran beamed. "Who's that man?"<p>

* * *

><p>"The first-generation Boss of the Vongola Family, Vongola Primo." Saori replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Primo? Byakuran echoed. "First-generation? Could you stop joking around? It's not very nice to use a hologram of your ancestors."<p>

* * *

><p>"It's not a hologram." Saori corrected. "Even among the 73 Policy, this will never happen for your Mare Ring or Yuni's Pacifiers. The Vongola Ring's Miracle of the Vertical Space-Time Axis. 'The sea knows no bounds, the clam passes down its form from generation to generation, the rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.'" she recited from memory. "Mare means sea, Vongola means clam, Arcobaleno means rainbow, this represents the different 73 Policy elements of Sky. The Mare knows no bounds and moves horizontally through space and time. In other words, they move horizontally between parallel worlds. The Vongola move through the generations down the vertical space-time axis, in other words, their traditions are passed down from past to future. And the Arcobaleno never stay in one spot. They exist not as lines, but as points in space and time. So just as Byakuran can gain knowledge and power from parallel worlds, Tsuna is able to inherit the 'time' of the Vongola."<p>

* * *

><p>"Saori," Byakuran started. "Sorry, but I find your story hard to believe. Because I didn't have this Mare Ring when I first became aware of parallel worlds."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's because the Ring chose you as its rightful bearer." Saori replied. "Just as Giotto has chosen his."<p>

* * *

><p>"Now Decimo." Giotto turned to his descendent. "I'm going to unleash you. Decimo, the Vongola Ring you hold has yet to take its true form. To preserve the strict process to succession, the Vongola Rings were divided into two and divided between the Boss and an outside adviser. However, the power of the Rings' Flames had been reduced in comparison to the Mare Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers, in order to sustain that diversion. But that is no longer necessary. For it seems that you will understand the true purpose of the Rings and carry on my will." and pressed his glove against Tsuna's.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seal," Sienna and Saori called, both their Staffs raised. "Release!"<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the original Vongola Rings." Tsuna breathed as the Vongola Rings reverted back to their original forms.<p>

* * *

><p>"Saori-nee's Staff..." Fuuta gaped as the 5-point star on Saori's Command Staff returned to its original 32-point star, the restrictive seals on her attributes finally released.<p>

* * *

><p>"Decimo," Giotto rested a hand on his descendent's shoulder. "Go give that Mare kid a scare."<p>

"Your ancestor likes to mess around." Byakuran chuckled after Giotto vanished, but was silenced when Tsuna blasted him with astonishing speed. "That was a little better." he noted, pinned to the wall.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called his Box Weapon as Byakuran charged at him. "Burning Axle!" he swapped from defense to offense in an instant.

"White Applause." Byakuran was forced on the defensive. "Too bad." he taunted. "I've only been using 80% of my power."

"And I'm at 50%." Tsuna retorted behind him and slammed a fireball at his back. Grabbing Byakuran by his wings, he kicked him over the head, tearing off the wings. "What's wrong, Byakuran?" he questioned, dropping the burnt wings. "Reduced to a human once you lose your wings?"

"This Tsunayoshi is amazing!" Byakuran laughed. "I've been to many parallel worlds, and you're the first to deal me so much damage. Man, I'm so happy. I never expected this day to come. Why am I so happy? For the first time in my life, I can finally use my full power." he grew out black wings.

"A change in appearance won't be enough to defeat me." Tsuna stated.

"You think that my appearance is all that's changed?" Byakuran mocked. "Stop joking around!" and shot towards Tsuna, who blocked the punch with his arm. He grinned after dodging Natsu's attack, but Tsuna's elbow slammed into his cheek.

Weaving past the twin black dragons, Tsuna hammered a punch straight at Byakuran. "Byakuran, is that all the power you have?" he growled. "I've only just begun."

"Then I haven't even started." Byakuran chuckled, his wings growing larger, and from them emerged dozens of claw like figures.

Tsuna managed to burn the appendages off with his Sky Flames. "Shoot!" he cursed when the claw flew towards Yuni. "It's going to hit Yuni!" _There's an incredible amount of Death-penetration Flames coming from Yuni's body._ He noted, the claw bouncing off the Sky Flames around Yuni.

"She's begun the process of feeding her Flames to the Pacifiers." Byakuran realized. "So you're seriously going to do this, Yuni? You're seriously going to sacrifice your life for the Pacifiers."

"Wait, Yuni!" Tsuna protested. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself to bring back the Arcobaleno."

"No," Yuni corrected. "I must revive them to ensure that you all return to the past safely. And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good. This is the only gamble I can take. One I cannot avoid. This is my fate."

"Don't think you can die without my permission!" Byakuran shot towards Yuni. "You're always in my way!" he glared when Tsuna blocked his path. "If you insist on interfering, I'll eliminate you first!" and kicked Tsuna away.

Steadying himself, Tsuna hurled himself at Byakuran, sending both of them crashing into the ground. The two rivals, with contrasting emotions and reasons for victory, resumed their fierce struggle for victory.

* * *

><p>"We cannot simply stand here and watch." Mukuro stated. "Destroy the barrier and rescue Yuni."<p>

"But we can't do a thing against this barrier!" Gokudera reminded, blasting the shield with Xanxus and Basil.

* * *

><p><em>Mother... grandma...<em> Yuni mused. _I'll be seeing you soon._ When a vision of her death stopped her. _I'm scared of dying._ She thought, her Flames diminishing. _I'm scared..._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Yuni?" Saori was puzzled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Perhaps she's scared of dying?" Byakuran grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"That shouldn't be possible." Reborn objected. "But I can't be sure."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Yuni shook her head. "It's fine. There is no other way." she reignited his Flame.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, now!" Basil gave the order as the rest of the Box Weapons sent their Flames to Alfin. "Okay, let's do this, Alfin! Super Nova Ocean!" the combination attack stuck the barrier. "Damn, it's not working!" he cursed, his boomerang cracking the shield. "I can only manage a brief crack."<p>

"That's more than enough." Gamma jumped in. "Yo, Princess." he greeted.

* * *

><p>"Gamma..." Yuni blinked.<p>

"Running away again after we finally meet." Gamma chided. "That's cold. My Flames are yours to use." recalling what Reborn had told him the previous night. "I won't let you do this alone." he pulled Yuni into a hug. "Do you remember when you whispered in my ear? I never got a chance to give you my reply. Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set off." he scolded, Yuni tearing after hearing his answer. "That's not what your mother taught you."

_Mother..._ Yuni remembered what Aria told her. Smiling, she leaned into Gamma's embrace and began the final step of the Arcobaleno Revival, both their bodies vanishing, leaving their clothes behind.

"Gamma, Yuni!" Tsuna landed beside the empty clothes. "Yuni..." he held the Sky Pacifier.

* * *

><p>"That can't be!" Fuuta gasped. "The Arcobaleno haven't returned!"<p>

"No, they've received the Flames." Saori corrected, as Astraea manifested through her.

* * *

><p>"Hold on a moment." Byakuran muttered. "What have you done? I finally found the last piece of the puzzle, and she's dead. It was all for nothing. My dream of awakening the 73 Policy and becoming the ruler of all space and time was shattered by your little act of friendship. Do you understand what this means?"<p>

"Why do you think Yuni had to do this?" Tsuna's fury was at its peak, the teen now engulfed in a tornado of Sky Flames. "You ruined our world. That's why Yuni died! Byakuran! I won't forgive you!"

"You won't forgive me?" Byakuran echoed. "What nonsense." he laughed. "You're such a joke. I might understand your reaction if you viewed her as a powerful tool. After all, Yuni was a super item that would help me become an omnipotent God! But you treated Yuni like an ordinary girl. Your desire to attack me is but a temporary rush of humanistic emotion. An expression of self-satisfaction. If that's the best answer you've go to this selfish society of humans, then you fall hard! Individual desires will trump collective hypocrisy every time! That's the world we live in!" rooting himself to the ground, he prepared for the final attack.

"Operation X." Tsuna readied his attack.

"Your actions served no purpose!" Byakuran declared, charging up. "That girl and the Pacifiers were the best toy I ever had!"

"Stop insulting Yuni!" Tsuna snapped. "Byakuran! You're going down!"

"Die!" Byakuran roared.

"Take this!" Tsuna countered, both attack clashing with each other, the shield almost shattering. Tsuna's attack finally won out, engulfing Byakuran as he remembered the first time the Cervello appeared before him, the Sky Mare Ring in hand.

_It wasn't that I hated human beings._ Byakuran mused. _When I was with other people, I felt warm and fuzzy at times. And I wasn't being pessimistic. I was good at finding things that were fun to do. And I tried my best to have fun. But something about this world just didn't feel right. You know what I mean? Doesn't it make you sick? Your eyes tell me that you don't agree at all._ He looked at Tsuna's determined eyes. _Man, it's so bright. I lose. _With a silent laugh, his Mare Ring slipped off.

The shield obliterated just as Byakuran vanished, the crater left by Tsuna's X-Burner was visible for all to see, and as the Mare Ring fell to the ground with a soft "clink"; Tsuna still in his X-Burner stance, stood in victory.

"He did it!" Gokudera broke the silence. "10th!" he and Yamamoto caught the powered-down Tsuna before he collapsed.

"You did a good job, Tsuna." Reborn stated.

"But, Gamma and Yuni..." Tsuna muttered.

"Yuni, I've accepted you feelings and know what I must do." Saori approached the sobbing Tazaru and Nosaru. "Leave the rest of the Revival to me." her grip on her Staff tightened. "Light of Cosmos," she began her chant, the star emblem on her Staff burning. "Giver of All Life! I pray of you; breath life into the strongest "Selective Seven', so as to restore the World Balance!"

"It's not just Gamma and Yuni," Tsuna added. "Far too many people were hurt by this battle."

"Your Boss is dead now." Belphegor snorted, his punch sending Kikyo to the ground.

"And you're next." Levi added.

"We're open to suggestions for your method of death." Flan remarked.

"Enough!" Astraea barked. "Nobody else needs to die."

"What's the point of protecting the scum?" Levi pressed. "He's a monster who only knows how to harm others."

"You're wrong." Irie cut in. "They were originally normal people."

"Irie Shoichi..." Kikyo growled.

"That's impossible." Belphegor snorted. "They're way stronger than your average person."

"Bel-senpai didn't have a chance." Flan mocked.

"Neither did you!" Belphegor retorted.

"However, when I was recruiting capable personnel for the Milliefiore, I went through all the database for Mafia members, soldiers, hit-men and scholars." Irie explained. "But I never came across them. The only feasible answer would be that they were ordinary people who weren't on the list."

"Ordinary people..." Kikyo snorted. "That's insulting. In other parallel worlds, we were rulers. But in this world, we were deterred by unfortunate circumstances. Byakuran-sama transformed our resentment into power."

"Shut up!" Xanxus fired his pistol at him.

"Nii-sama!" Astraea scolded.

"Zip it!" Xanxus retorted. "You're too soft!"

"Just drop it, Boss." Squalo chided.

"Lussuria," Astraea turned to the Sun Varia. "Can I trust you to be the _mature _one?"

"Okay, it'll be fine." Lussuria grabbed Kikyo. "I'll keep him alive!"

"Lussuria, mature?" Belphegor mocked. "Since when?"

"10th!" Gokudera exclaimed when Tsuna fell on his butt.

"So many people were hurt in this fight." Tsuna muttered. "Yamamoto's dad, and everybody in those parallel worlds died. We managed to win, but everything's a mess. Does this victory mean anything?"

"Of course it does, kora!" Colonello retorted. "You pulled it off Sawada, kora!"

"Colonello!" Astraea breathed.

"Which means..." Tsuna gaped as Colonello appeared, holding onto the Sky Pacifier.

"The Arcobaleno..." Dino gasped.

"Are finally back!" Gokudera beamed.

"I see Mammon." Belphegor grinned.

"Well, you seem to be doing well." Mammon greeted.

"Guess I made you worry, Lal." Colonello remarked.

"I-pin, I'm glad to see you safe." Fong looked at his disciple.

"You guys sure took your time." Reborn chided.

"What was that, Reborn?" Skull fumed.

"Skull..." Astraea growled in warning.

"It's nothing, Astraea-sama." Skull stammered.

"We know everything that's happened." Colonello informed. "Since Yuni used Flames to communicate with us when we were in our Pacifiers."

"Yuni even told us what effects Byakuran's defeat would have on this world." Fong added. "Now that Byakuran has been defeated, the ownerless Mare Ring has lost its power. As a result, everything Byakuran had done that involved the Mare Ring, at any point in time, in every parallel world, was erased."

"In other words, every last one of Byakuran's wrongdoings will disappear without a trace, kora!" Colonello summarized.

"Even the future Reborn?" Tsuna pressed.

"It's probably be like he never died." Colonello confirmed.

"Excuse me for a second," Irie cut in. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but could the laws of space and time actually be broken like that? Is it even possible to get the calculations right?"

"Fool." Verde chided. "73 Policy is capable of phenomena that are beyond human comprehension. You could crunch numbers with a computer forever and never have an answer. At our current level of knowledge, we can only treat 73 Policy as a miracle or the will of a higher being."

"But what if someone else like Byakuran shows up and starts using the Mare Ring?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yuni sacrificed her life to prevent that from happening." Astraea replied. "Yuni used her Pacifier's 'Life Flame' to revive the Arcobaleno and they used their power to make that Flame eternal, in order to permanently seal the Mare Rings in the past. In other words, in your time."

"Yuni entrusted us with that job." Colonello agreed.

"She sacrificed her life to create an everlasting peace." Fong added.

_Thank you, Yuni._ Tsuna turned to the sky.

"Now, it's time to grant your wishes." Astraea reminded.

"Let's go back to the past." Tsuna declared, Reborn having jumped on his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone's here." Irie greeted the group. "It's almost time to go, but I need you to leave the Vongola Boxes behind."<p>

"Colonello, make sure they get back to the past safely!" Lal Mirch barked.

"Of course, kora!" Colonello grinned. "We owe them our lives."

"I don't like using my power when money isn't involved." Mammon sighed. "But for Lady Astraea's sake, I'll make an exception this time."

"I'll come back as soon as we're done, Lal." Colonello promised.

"Stupid!" Lal Mirch blushed. "Don't say that here!"

"Can we trust you, Verde?" Saori looked at the Lightning Arcobaleno.

"I'll cooperate this time." Verde gave his word. "Since I owe it to you and Yuni."

"Can we get on with it already?" Skull complained.

"Then, I'll start up the time warp." Irie stated. "Time warp, start! Welcome back!" he greeted the returning Arcobaleno.

"We shook up the earth a bit, but everything worked." Colonello reported.

"Good work." Irie nodded.

"And we left them a little present for all their hard work." Colonello added. "I'm sure they'll be surprised, kora!"

"I can't believe we did all that without pay." Mammon muttered

"That was nothing for me." Verde shrugged.

"Well, the kids have gone back to their time, and these guys have woken up." Colonello looked at the ten-year-later versions of the Guardians.

"By the way," Gokudera started.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"He already went up to the surface." Saori voiced from the entrance. "Surprise." she grinned at their gaping expressions.

"Saori..." Gokudera blinked.

"Didn't you..." Yamamoto was stunned.

"Yuni," Saori smiled. "Saved me. I'm made all of you worry, sorry."

* * *

><p>"The Heavens Ring..." Saori looked at her glowing Ring, now transforming into its true form. "Welcome back," she voiced, the tell-tale light of the time warp alerting her. "Kyoya."<p>

"I'm back." Hibari gave his charge a gentle smile.

"It's over." Saori noted.

"Yes," Hibari planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's finally over."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: This fic is done! Next stop, Generation X; or until Generation X airs. Read and review.<p> 


End file.
